


A Perfect Mistake

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, İlk çeviri ahaha
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: -Beklenmedik bir anda seviştiler.-Kai mükemmel bir şekilde planladı.-Sehun onun sarılışında kayboldu.-Kai bir hataydı dedi.-Sehun ise bir hediye.-Kai ortadan kaldırılmasını istedi.-Sehun’sa taşımak istedi.-Kai o gece olanlardan pişman oldu.-Sehun yine de o olayın olmasına memnundu;O’nu taşımak için, her zaman incinecek kalp vardı.





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

> Bu benim ilk çevirimdi, muhtemelen bir sürü hatası vardır ._.

“Hamileyim.” Sehun sakince söyledi.

“İyi tebrikler.” Kai cevapladı. Bütün vücudunu ele geçirmeye başlayan gerginlik hissini atmaya çalıştı.

“Senden olduğunu inkâr edemezsin, Kai.”

“B-Bekle. Ne?” Kai dondu.

“Senden.” Sehun diğer adamın siyah gözlerine doğrudan baktı. Kai ter döküyormuş ve korkmuş görünüyordu.

“Benden olamaz. Luhan’la da yattın ve bunu inkâr etme Hun.”

“Evet, doğru ama ben her zaman üstte oluyordum. Tanrı aşkına, sen o gece yapana kadar kimsenin üstte olmasına asla izin vermediğime yemin ederim.”

Sehun’un vücudu biraz titriyordu. Kai’nin onun bebeğini taşıdığını inkâr edeceğine inanamıyordu. Gözyaşları soluk yüzünde akmaya başladı ve saklanamıyorlardı. Diğer taraftan Kai suçlu hissediyordu ama hiçbir şey yapamazdı. O bebeğin sorumluluğunu alacak hiçbir yol yoktu. Kendi hayatı vardı ve en önemlisi de yakında Kyungsoo ile evlenecekti. Şu bebek zımbırtısının bunu mahvetmesine asla izin vermeyecekti.

“Ağlama. Kürtaj masraflarını karşılayacağım.”

“Ben hiç kürtajdan bahsettim mi? Hayır…kürtaj doğru kelime değil. Yani ben hiç onu öldürmekten bahsettim mi?”

Sehun’un sözleri diğer adamı kelimesiz bıraktı. Ailesi ona asla bir katil olmayı ve bir sorundan kaçmayı öğretmemişti. Ne kadar zor olursa olsun, her zaman çözüm yolunu bulurdu. Ama bu… mükemmel hayatında olacağını asla düşünmediği bir şeydi.

“Hamileliğin iki aylık olmadıysa, öldürme olarak düşünülemez.”

“Senden sorumluluk almanı istemedim. Ben sadece her şeye rağmen bebeğimin babası olduğun için sana söyleme isteği duydum. Endişelenme. Sana yük olmayacağım ve bu arada evliliğini kutlarım.”

Sehun Kai’nin ofisinden göğsünde bir ağırlıkla çıktı. Ağlamasını durduramıyordu. Asla kırılgan ve zayıf hissetmemişti. Sadece onu rahatlatacak birisine ihtiyacı vardı ama biliyordu ki Luhan ona geri dönmeyecekti, özellikle de sevgilisinin başka birisinin çocuğuna hamile olduğunu öğrendikten sonra.

“Merak etme bebeğim. Baban asla seni bırakmayacak. Diğer baban olmasa bile mükemmel bir aile kuracağız.” Sağ elini gözyaşlarını silmek için kullanırken, sol elini de hamileliğin erken döneminde olduğu için hâlâ düz görünen karnını okşamak için kullandı. Sehun iç çekip yüzüne biraz gülümseme kondurdu. Kendisine yalnız olmadığını hatırlattı, hâlâ bebeğine sahipti ve onun için güçlü olacaktı.

*********************

“Sehun’un bu sabah istifasını verdiğini duydum.” Baekhyun Kai’nin önündeki koltuğa oturdu. Küçük adam kollarını birbirine kenetledi ve arkadaşına okunamaz bir bakış attı. Kai ve Sehun arasında bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordu. Dün Sehun’u Kai’nin ofisinden çıktıktan sonra kırmızı bir surat ve şişmiş gözlerle görmüştü. Baekhyun süt beyaz tenli çocuğun ağladığını varsaydı.

“Ohh… benimle alakası ne?”

“Kai, başkalarına yalan söyleyebilirsin ama bana değil. Senin ve Sehun’un arasında bizden gizli bir şeyler olduğunu biliyorum. Herkes onun işini sevdiğini biliyor ve neden aniden bıraktı? Bir şeylerden şüpheleniyorum.”

Baekhyun’un sesi çok ciddi geliyordu. Kai gergince alt dudağını ısırdı ve boğazını temizlemek için sahtece öksürdü. O ve Sehun çok yakın değillerdi. Aslında, ikisi de üniversitedeyken beri rakiptiler.

Her zaman üniversite sıralamasında zirvedeydiler. Eğer Sehun ikinci olmuşsa, birinci mutlaka Kai olurdu. Eğer Sehun birinci olmuşsa, o zamanda Kai mutlaka ikinci olurdu. İkisi de mezun olana kadar bu hiç değişmedi. Sehun ve Kai o zamanlar en ünlü öğrencilerdi. Bütün kızların onlar için ağızlarının suyu akıyordu ama onlar bunu asla takmıyorlardı çünkü kendileri için özel birisine sahiptiler. Luhan Sehun’un ve Kyungsoo’da Kai’nin.

“Bebeğinin babası ben değilim.”

Baekhyun’un gözleri genişledi. Bebek mi? Bekle, o hiç bebekten bahsetmemişti ki.

“Bebek mi?”

“Hayır.. Beni yanlış duydun. ‘İstifa etmesinin nedeni ben değilim tamam mı?’ dedim.” Kai başlattığı karışıklığı örtmeye çalıştı.

“Henüz sağır olmadım Kai. Sana bir şey diyeyim mi? Sen dünyadaki en berbat yalancısın. Şimdi yalan söylemeyi kes ve kardeşim ve senin aranda ne sikim dönüyor anlat!” Baekhyun büyümüş gözlerle Kai’nin tişörtünü kavradı.

“O senin üvey kardeşin Baek.” Kai onu düzeltti.

“Yine de benim kardeşim ve ileri gideceğimi biliyorsun. Şimdi ne sikim dönüyor anlat!”

“Onu hamile bıraktım.”

Baekhyun zihninde kafasını duvara vurdu. Alçak sesle küfrediyor ve Kai’yi çoktan kafasında üç kere öldürüyordu. Burada doğru olmayan bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordu. Açıkçası, Kai ve Sehun iyi arkadaş ya da birbirlerine yakın değillerdi. Şu lanet olası fikri nasıl söze dökebiliyorlardı?

“Bu nasıl olabilir?”

Kai yutkundu. Mümkün olsaydı eğer o geceyi unutmak isterdi ama unutamayacağını biliyordu. Sehun’un güzelliği inkâr edilemezdi. Pembe dudaklarıyla açık ve süt beyaz teni onu çıldırtıyordu. Sehun’un daha fazla zevk için ismini inlemesi hâlâ Kai’nin zihninde duyulabiliyordu.

“Biz… ikimizde yıllık akşam yemeği partisinden sonraki gece sarhoş ve ayık değildik. Ne olduğunu gerçekten bilmiyorum ama sabah uyandığımda, bütün gördüğüm dizlerini göğsüne çekmiş ağlayan Sehun’du.”

Baekhyun başparmağının tırnağıyla çenesini ovaladı ve genç olana inanmaz bir bakış attı. Kai’yi çok iyi tanıyordu, yabancılarla yatmak onun için normal bir şeydi. Ayrıca üvey kardeşini de çok iyi tanıyordu. Sehun, diğer kişinin adı Luhan olmadıkça ona dokunacak bir tipte adam değildi.

“Kyungsoo sende neyi seviyor bilmem. Sen tam bir aşağılıksın.” Baekhyun bugün sayılamayacak kadar çok iç çekti.

“Nasıl biri olduğumu biliyorum. Ama o beni seviyor ve ben de onu seviyorum. Birbirimizi paylaşımcı bir mizaçla kabul etmeliyiz.”

“Her neyse Kim Jong In. Ancak Sehun ve senin aranda olan şeyleri düzeltmelisin yoksa yemin ederim hayatından pişman olacaksın.” Baekhyun Kai’yi tehdit ediyordu. Esmer olan pes ettiğini gösteren iki elini de kaldırdı. Eğer üvey kardeşi tek başına acı çekerse bundan sonra Baekhyun’un mutlu bir hayat yaşamasına izin vermeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Sehun bana ihtiyacı olmadığını söyledi bu yüzden sanırım artık onunla yapacak bir şeyim yok.”

Baekhyun Kai’ye ölümcül bir bakış attı. Sandalyesinden kalkıp ofisten çıktı. Baekhyun kapıyı olabildiğince sert çarptı. Kravatını gevşetti ve masanın üzerinde her şeyi yere savurdu. Sehun ve o sadece üvey kardeş olsalar bile, onu gerçek kardeşiymiş gibi seviyordu. En yakın arkadaşının onu incittiğini görmek onu çıldırtıyordu.

Diğer yandan Kai rahatlamış hissediyordu ancak sanki omuzlarındaki yük kalkmamış gibi de hissediyordu. Bir konuda yalan söyledi. O gece sarhoş ve şuursuz değildi. Tamamen ayık ve neler olduğunu açıkça hatırlıyordu. Çünkü Sehun adlı o adam ve onun arsız görünümü o süt beyazı adamı altına almasını istettiriyordu.

-flashback ( Yıllık Akşam Yemeği Partisi)- 2 ay önce

Sehun bardağına başka bir likör doldurdu ve tek seferde içti. Bu bütün ömrü boyunca bu kadar çok içtiği ilk seferdi. Çoktan dokuzuncu bardağıydı ve artık kendinde değildi. Sehun saçma konuşmaya başladı ve kelimeleri yayvanlaşmaya başladı.

“Yah Kim Jong In, üniversiteden beri senden nefret ediyorum. Mezun olduktan sonra seni artık görmeyeceğimi sanmıştım ama kahrolası kaderim neden yanlış? Senin şirketinde çalışıyorum. Lanet olsun.” Sehun patronunun önünde durmaksızın küfrediyordu.

Onunla aynı düşünen ve sarhoş aynı zamanda alkolün etkisi altında olan diğer iş arkadaşları onun ne dediğini silkemiyorlardı bile.

“Oh Sehun, şu anda kendinde olmadığın için seni affediyorum.” Kai kanını kaynatmaya başlayan ısıyı inkâr etmeye çalıştı. Kızgındı evet. Ama ne dediği hakkında hiçbir fikri olmayan birini yumruklamak onun tarzı değildi. Sehun şu anda sarhoştu. Tamamıyla sarhoş bir piç kurusu.

“Kim Jong In-shi, boş kontenjan formumu reddetmeliydiniz, biliyorsunuz değil mi? Sizin emrinizde çalışmamda ısrar ettiğinize pişmanım. Sizden kaçmaya çalıştım ama neden beni asla bırakmıyorsunuz? Ve kahrolası üç yıl sizin için çalışmamı söyleyen anlaşmayı bana imzalattınız? Sizinle 3 lanet olası yıl. Siktir lan!”

Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. ‘Bunlar şimdi koskoca 3 yıl Sehun’un içinde tuttukları mı? Benden nefret ediyor ama neden?’. Kai Sehun’u çekip kucağına oturttu. DKNY kokusu Kai’nin hassas duyularını dürtüklüyordu. Güzel kokuyordu. Hayır, doğru kelime Sehun güzel kokuyordu.

“Benden nefret ettiren sebep ne?” Kai sordu.

“Dokunma bana Kai. Bu iğrenç ve ben gerçekten ama gerçekten senden nefret ediyorum. Senden nefret ediyorum çünkü sen sensin!”

“Neden bu olamaz. Benden nefret etmeni sağlayacak bir şeyler olmalı. Lütfen, söyle içinde kalmasın, düzeltip yeniden güzel bir ilişki başlatabiliriz.” Kai baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle söyledi. Kai’nin ona gönderdiği ısıdan vücudunu ürperten ve sarhoş adamın titremesine neden olarak Sehun’un kulak memesini yaladı.

Sehun sırtını dikleştirip Kai’nin kucağından kalkmaya çalıştı. Kulüpten çıktı, arabasını arıyordu.

“Aish… nerde bu kahrolası araba.” Sehun mırıldandı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Her şeyden iki tane vardı ve bu durumda araba kullanabilecek durumda değildi. Birisi omzunu kavradı. Sehun başını çevirdi ve Kai’nin ona gülümseyip oradaki arabalardan birisine sürüklediğini gördü.

Kai pembe dudakları kavradı ve aç yağmacı gibi sömürdü. Sehun belindeki sıkı kavrayıştan kurtulmak için kıvrandı. Kai’yi itti ama karşısındaki adama karşı çok güçsüzdü.

“Hadi seni eve götüreyim!”. Kai’nin dudaklarında dökülen ve hatırladığı son kelime bunlardı. Sehun kendi dünyasında kaybolmuş ve Kai’nin o gece ona yaptıkları hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu.


	2. 2.Bölüm

Kai yüzünden düşmeyen zafer gülümsemesiyle Sehun’u yatağa yatırdı. Bir yıllık beklemeden sonra, nihayet bu güzel adamı altına alma imkânına sahip olmuştu. Sehun’u başından beri delicesine istiyordu. Sehun’un şirketinde çalışmak için görüşmeye gelenlerden birisi olduğunu bilmek onu mutlu etmişti.

O Sehun züppesi görüşmede başarısız olmak için çok fazla bahane göstermişti ama Kai onu anlaşma formunu imzalamaya ikna etmişti. İşte şimdi buradaydı, açıkça kin beslediği esmer patronunun emri altında çalışıyordu.

“Sehun, seni ne kadar çok istediğimi bilemezsin.” Kai genç olanın yanağını okşadı ve onun pembe dudaklarına yumuşacık bir öpücük bıraktı. Tek tek Sehun’un kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve iPhone’undan Sehun’un birkaç çıplak resmini çekti. Sehun’un onu polise şikâyet etmesi durumunda, en azından bu resimleri onu tehdit etmek için kullanabilirdi.

İşte şimdi başlayalım. Sehun işbirliği ettiği için şanslıydı. Alkol sayesinde. Sabırsız geçen bütün zamandan sonra Kai, Sehun’un üzerine çıktı ve eli sarhoş adamın her yerini keşfe başladı. Kendi pantolonunu çıkardı ve onu Allah bilir nereye attı. Kai Sehun’u dudaklarından tümüyle öptü ve diliyle kolayca ayırdı.

Sehun’un ağzının her bir köşesini emdi, tükürükleri tamamen birbirleriyle karıştı. Sehun biraz hava için öpücüğü kesti.

“Hmmmpp…” Kai köprücük kemiğini emdiğinde Sehun utanmazca inledi. Esmer olan Sehun’un ifadesini gördüğünde gülümsedi. Artık Sehun’un hassas noktasını biliyordu ve avına saldıran vahşi bir hayvan gibi emmeye devam etti.

“Bunu sevdin, değil mi?” Kai kısık sesle sordu. Sehun titredi ve karnında kanat çırpan kelebekleri hissetti. Sadece kafasını salladı ve Kai mümkün olan her şekilde Sehun’un vücuduna dokunma işinin tadını çıkardı.

Kai Sehun’un yarı sertleşmiş üyesini kavradı. “ Ahhh... Lu... Han.” Sehun zevkle ürperdi.

“Lanet olsun, seksimizin ortasında başka birinin adını söylemeyi keser misin Sehun! Benim adımı söyle bunun yerine. Kai!” Kai ellerini hızlandırdı. Sehun’un sevgili erkek arkadaşıyla seks yaptığını zannetmesinden nefret etti.

“Hmmpp... Ahh…” Üyesinin başındaki sıcak dili hissettiğinde, Sehun daha fazla inledi. Sırtını kaldırdı ve ellerini Kai’nin saçlarına sıkıca geçirdi. Kai baştan aşağıya yalayıp Sehun’un üyesini boğazına kadar ağzına aldı.

“Ben… Boşalacağım.” Sehun haykırdı.

Kai işini durdurdu ve Sehun’un seksi bir ifadeyle hayal kırıklığına uğramasına neden oldu.

“Neden durdun?” diye sordu Sehun. Yüzü boşalmak için umutsuz görünüyordu. Kai kıkırdadı ve Sehun’un dudaklarını dudaklarıyla hapsetti.

“Bana yalvarmanı istiyorum. Sadece ‘ Kai boşalt beni’ diyeceksin ve ben de boşaltacağım.” fısıldadı Kai ve parmağına biraz lube sürdü. Sehun demeyi reddetti. Neden böyle bir şey söyleyecekmiş ki, özellikle de Kai’den nefret ederken. Evet, sarhoş ve kendinde değildi ama hafıza kaybı da yoktu. Patronundan nefret ettiğini net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu.

“Luhannie, lütfen… Gelmeme izin ver bebeğim.” diye yakındı Sehun. Kai orta parmağını Sehun’un deliğine itti. Genç olan acıdan dolayı şoke oldu ve Kai’yi uzaklaştırmak için daha çok çabaladı.

“Adımı söyle Sehun. Sadece benim adımı. Yalnızca bir kelime bebeğim. Kai. Söyle lütfen.” Kai diğer parmağını da ekledi ve genç olanı kızdırmak için daha derine itti. Sehun hisse alışmıştı şu anda ve Kai’nin parmağına doğru kalçalarını ittiriyordu.

Kai Sehun hâlâ onun ismini söylemek istemediği için hayal kırıklığına uğradı. Parmağını çekti ve kendi arzusuyla şehveti arasında kaybolmuş Sehun’u bıraktı.

“Çok yakındım seni lanet olası. Neden durdun?” Bağırdı Sehun.

“Önce adımı söyle. Bana yalvar Sehun!”

“Kahrolası sadece devam et Kai! Daha hızlı becer beni lütfen. Boşalmalıyım!”

Bu kelimelerin Sehun’un güzel dudaklarından döküldüğünü duyduğunda, Kai üyesini Sehun’un girişine yeniden konumlandırdı. Sehun’un deliğinin bakir olduğunu biliyordu çünkü diğeri daha önce hiç altta olmamıştı.

“Seni sert bir şekilde becermemi istiyorsun ha, Sehun? O zaman istediğini vereceğim.” Kai Sehun’la biraz daha alay etti. Kai penisini Sehun’un deliğine tamamen soktu. Sehun acıdan dolayı çığlık attı. Apaçık, Kai’nin penisi parmaklarından daha kalındı.

“Ahh... Acıtıyor… Şunu yavaş yapamaz mısın?” Sehun çarşaflara sertçe asıldı. Kanı gözyaşlarıyla beraber akıyordu. Ancak diğer tarafta, Kai yaptığından vahşice eğleniyordu. Sehun’un acıya dayanmaya çalıştığındaki tepkisini görmeyi sevmişti.

“Bunu istememiş miydin bebeğim?”

Kai daha hızlı ve daha derine vuruyordu. Acısını unutup zevk almasını sağlayarak Sehun’un prostatına vurdu.

“Ahh… Kai daha fazla!” diye diledi Sehun. İstediği gibi, Kai vahşice prostatına vuruyordu. Sonunda, küfretmeye başladı, Kai’nin onu sertçe becerdiğinde nasıl iyi hissettiğini söyleyerek.

“Siktir! Çok sıkısın Sehunnie.” Kai gözlerini kapadı. Penisinin etrafında sıkılaşan Sehun’un duvarlarını hissedebiliyordu.

Sehun daha fazla tutamıyordu ve bütün tohumlarını yatağa bıraktı en sonunda. Dizleri artık daha fazla onu taşıyamayınca yatağa kendini bıraktı. Bir süre sonra da Kai içine boşaldı. Bazıları Sehun’un bacakları arasından aşağıya doğru aktı ve kendi kanınla birleşti.

Sehun ağır ağır nefes alıp veriyordu, masal âleminde kayboldu. Kai kendi kendine sırıtırken. Bundan sonra ne olacağını düşünmek istemiyordu, Sehun’a katıldı ve genç olanın yanına uzandı. Kolunu Sehun’un ince belinin etrafına doladı ve Sehun’un sırtını nazikçe öptü.

Sabah olduğunda, Kai uyandı ve Sehun’un kıyafetlerini giydiğini gördü. Perişan ve ağlamış görünüyordu. Masum numarasına yatıp, Kai şakaklarını ovdu ve odaya göz gezdirdi.

“Ne oldu?” diye sordu.

“Seni pislik!” diye cevap verdi Sehun.

“Ne halt hakkında konuşuyorsun sen? Ayrıca odamda ne yapıyorsun, evimden bahsetmiyorum bile?” Masummuş, kıçıma anlat.

“S-Sen bana tecavüz ettin. Senden nefret ediyorum. Yemin ederim seni polise şikâyet edeceğim!” Bağırdı Sehun. Kai kurnazca kıkırdadı. iPhone’unu almak üzereydi ancak aniden bir şey hatırladı. ‘ Eğer ona çıplak resmini gösterirsem, dün gece sarhoş olmadığımı anlayacak. Lanet olsun!’.

“Durma. Sana inanacaklarını mı sanıyorsun ve tıbbi sonuçlar benim tarafımda olacaktır sanırım. Dün gece ikimizde zevk almışken nasıl sana tecavüz ettiğimi söylersin? Ayrıca seni daha hızlı becermem için bana yalvardın bile. Hatırlamıyor musun bebeğim?”

Sehun’un yüzü kızardı. Yapmış mıydı? Ama neden hatırlamıyordu?

“Sana inanmıyorum. Seni gene de polise şikâyet edeceğim.”

“Ah hadi ama Hun. Hata olarak düşünelim ve gelecekte bir daha olmayacak. Hem ikimiz de dün gece sarhoştuk.”

“Y-Ya Luhan bunu öğrenirse? Senin için hava hoş çünkü Kyungsoo hyung seni çok iyi tanıyor nasıl olsa. Başkalarını becermeni umursamayacaktır bile ama Luhan öyle değil. Gerçekten saf ve ben bu konunun onunla ilişkimi bozmasını istemiyorum.”

Sehun gözyaşlarına boğuldu ve kıyafetini kavradı. Suçlu hissediyordu aynı zamanda iğrenç de.

“Bak, sadece ikimizin arasında ve sen ya da ben başka birine söylemediğimiz sürece kimse de bilmeyecek.” Kai onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

“Bundan sonra, lütfen dün geceyi unut ve bir daha bahsetmek istemiyorum. Hiç bir şey olmamış gibi davran ve lütfen ofiste benimle konuşma. Senden gerçekten nefret ediyorum ve gelecekte seni öldürmekten korkuyorum.” Sehun’un sesi kulağa çok ciddi geliyordu. Ayağa kalktı ancak vücudunun alt taraflarında bir ağrı hissetti, zorlukla yürüyordu.

“İstersen seni bırakabilirim?” Kai yardım teklif etti ama Sehun gerek olmadığını göstererek hızlıca başını salladı. Kai’nin görüş alanından kaybolmak istiyordu yalnızca. Ondan nefret ediyordu ama ona dokunanda aynı kişiydi. Luhan bile asla içine boşalmamıştı ama Kai denen şu züppe dün gece içine boşalmıştı.

Ve korkuyordu. Geleceğinden.

*****************

Sehun zihninde kafasını duvara vuruyordu. O gece nasıl bu kadar aptal olduğunu bilmiyordu. Nasıl olurda en büyük düşmanının kendini becermesine izin verebilirdi. O adamın adının Kim Jong In olduğundan bahsetmiyordu bile.

Zehirlenerek ya da bir araba kazasıyla ölemez miydi? Ofiste Kai’yle nasıl yüz yüze geleceğini bilmiyordu. En başta o akşam yemeği partisine giderek büyük bir hata yaptığını biliyordu.

Orada çalıştığı iki yıl boyunca, o partiye hiç gitmemişti, oradaki önemli mühendislerden birisi olsa bile. Ancak bu yıl neden o partiye katıldığı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Bu kadar çok içmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu, iyi bir içici değildi çünkü. Aslında, bu çeşit içeceklere çok nadir dokunurdu. Tatlarını sevmiyordu. Yalnızca… Dün akşam aptalca davranmıştı ve vücudunu kara şeytan Kim Jong In’e vermesiyle sonuçlanmıştı.

“Kahretsin!” Sehun sövdü ve ensesini ovdu. Yine ağlayacakmış gibi hissetti aynı zamanda utanıyordu. Kai’nin ‘dün gece ikimizde gerçekten zevk aldık? Ayrıca bana seni daha hızlı becermem için yalvardın bile’ sözleri kafasının içinde dönüp duruyordu.

Sehun kafasını salladı. İnanmayı reddediyordu. Hayır, aslında inanamıyordu bile. Değerli Luhan’ını aldatmış olamazdı.

“Hunnie, Sıcak suyunu hazırladım çoktan! İstersen şimdi duş alabilirsin. Alkol ve seks gibi kokuyorsun.” Luhan arkadan ona sarıldı. Luhan’ın tatlı sesi önceki bütün düşüncelerini yok etti. ‘Seks’ kelimesi Sehun’un kalbinin gerginlikle hızlandı.

“Neden? Sevmedin mi?” Sehun boğazını temizledi ve narin erkek arkadaşıyla yüzleşmeye cesaret edemedi.

“Hayır… Aslından bu kokuyu seviyorum. Vahşi kokuyorsun ve içimde olmanı istiyorum.” Luhan baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle fısıldadı. Eli Sehun’un kalçasını kavradı.

“Ahh.” Sehun acıyla çığlık attı. Kai’nin yüzünden hâlâ hassastı. Luhan’ın gözleri genişledi.

“İyi misin bebeğim?” Endişeyle erkek arkadaşına sordu. Sehun hemen başıyla onayladı ve küçük erkek arkadaşını kafası karışmış bir şekilde bırakarak banyoya gitti. ‘Garip davranıyor’ diye kendi kendine düşündü Luhan.

_ **-End of flashback-** _


	3. 3.Bölüm

Kyungsoo, Kai onun hırpalanmış deliğine vahşice kendi üyesini vururken kendi üyesini çekiyordu. Kyungsoo kalçalarını hareket ettirdi, Kai’nin içinde olduğu her bir saniyeden zevk aldı.

“Bebeğim… Üzerime çık” diye söyledi Kai ve kendi yatakta uzanırken Kyungsoo üstünde olacak şekilde pozisyonlarını değiştirdi.

Kyungsoo kalçasını aşağıya bastırdı. Kai’nin uzun ve kalın üyesini içini tamamen dolduruyordu. Sonra aşağı yukarı hareket etmeye başladı ve Kai’nin üyesini prostatına vurmasını sağladı.

“Siktir! Kyungsoo, her zamanki gibi çok darsın.” İnlemeleri arasında söyledi Kai.

“Ahhh… nggghhhh.” Kyungsoo yaklaştığını anladığından inledi. Kai’nin elleri diğer tek gecelik partnerlerinden bile en iyisiydi.

“Beraber gelmek ister misin?” diye sordu Kai. Kyungsoo kendi şehvet ve arzusunda kaybolmuştu. Gözleri kapalıyken başıyla onayladı. Diğeri Kai’nin eline gelirken, Kai de tohumlarını küçük olanın içine bıraktı. Kyungsoo genç adamın göğsüne yığıldı. Kai’nin hızlı hızlı solumasını duyabiliyordu.

“Sen şu ana kadar en iyisisin.” diye söyledi Kyungsoo. Kai kıkırdadı ve nişanlısının beline sarıldı. Uzun süredir beraberlerdi. İkisi birlikte mükemmeldi ve herkes de öyle söylüyordu zaten. İlişkileri başta aile işlerinde dolayı olmasına rağmen, Kyungsoo harika bir adamdı. Yemek yapabiliyordu, sevimli ve iyi bir ev kadınıydı.

“ Yani şu Kris züppesini söyle bakayım? O da harika mıydı?” diye sordu Kai. Şey pekâlâ, onlar böylelerdi. Kyungsoo’nun diğer adilerle yatmasını umursamıyordu çünkü kendisi de barda ya da gece kulübünde karşılaştığı yabancıları rastgele beceriyordu.

“ Hımmm… İyiydi. Çokta kötü değildi, o çok ateşliydi.”

“ Ama… Ben ondan daha seksiyim değil mi?”

“Tuh… Seni övmemi istiyorsun ha?” Kyungsoo nişanlısının kafasına eliyle vurdu. Kai hemen ondan bir öpücük çaldı. Kyungsoo bir süre dondu kaldı. Kai’nin gözlerinin içine baktı ve ardından dudaklarına doğru gülümsedi.

“Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?”

“Üniversitedeki Luhan adındaki arkadaşımı hatırlıyor musun?” Kyungsoo aniden sordu. Kai yutkunmakta zorlandı. Sehun’un yüzü gözünün önüne geldi ve Kyungsoo’nun söyleyeceği şeyin Sehun’la ilgili olduğunu biliyordu. Kai cevap vermedi ama başıyla onayladı.

“Erkek arkadaşıyla ayrılmış. Cidden ama 5 yıldır beraberlerdi. Şu Sehun senin şirketinde çalışıyordu, değil mi?”

“E-evet.” Kekeledi Kai.

“Başka birisinin çocuğunu taşıyormuş. Zavallı Luhannie.”

Kai duygularını kontrol etmeye çalıştı.

“Sehun’u kimin hamile bıraktığını öğrenmek ister misin?” Kyungsoo kısık bir sesle fısıldadı. Parmağı Kai’nin göğsüyle oynuyordu ve sözlerine devam etti “ … O sensin Kim Jong In”

**************

-Flashback-

Bayan Kim, Kai’nin annesi ayak ayaküstüne attı ve bakışlarını başka bir yere kaçırdı. Kai ve Kyungsoo ellerini birbirlerine kenetlediler, yarım asırlık kadının ağzından kötü bir şeyin çıkacağı duygusuna kapılarak.

“Anne.” diye söyledi Kai ama seni biraz çatlamış çıktı.

“Sen sus Kai! Kyungsoo’yla konuşmama izin ver.” Baştan uyardı.

“Teyzeciğim, sonuçtan dolayı üzgünsünüz biliyorum ama…” Kyungsoo sözlerini bitiremeden, Bayan Kim tarafından lafı kesildi.

“Bir torun istiyorum Kyungsoo. Kim Mirası’nın bir varise ihtiyacı var ve Kai geriye kalan tek oğlum, anlıyorsun değil mi? Pekâlâ, Kai’nin babası ve senin baban ikinizin evlenmesi için anlaşma yaptıklarından dolayı düğünü durdurmayacağım ancak hamile kalamayacağın gerçeğini kabul edemem.”

Kai ve Kyungsoo Bayan Kim’in ani çıkışıyla şaşkına döndüler. Bütün bu zaman boyunca, o kadın asla Kyungsoo’ya bağırmamıştı. Onu kendi oğlu gibi seviyordu ama bu olay olduğunda neden Bayan Kim böyle davranıyordu ki?

“Anne. Lütfen hayatıma müdahale etmeyi bırak. Bütün bu zaman boyunca, her zaman benden nasıl biri olmamı istiyorsan onu yaptım, kendi hayalimi bırakana kadar. Kyungsoo’yu seviyorum ve ona hakaret etme hakkın yok. Yine de onunla evleneceğim ve çocuğumuzun olup olmaması umurumda bile değil.” Kai annesine karşı geliyordu.

Kyungsoo yanında yanağından aşağıya doğru inmeye başlamış gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu. Kai, Kyungsoo’nun belini kavradı ve oturdukları yerden kaldırdı. Kim Malikânesinden ayrıldılar ve kendi çatı katı dairelerine geri döndüler. Arabada ikisi de tek kelime etmediler. Kyungsoo Bayan Kim’in söylediklerinde dolayı hâlâ çökmüş hissediyordu.

“Kai… Mükemmel olmadığım için özür dilerim.” Çatı katlarına vardıklarında söyledi Kyungsoo. Kai küçük bedeni kendisine çekti ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Genç olan diğerinin alnını usulca öptü.

“Hayır… Benim için sen mükemmelsin bebeğim. Seni seviyorum ve başka birisine ihtiyacımız yok. Sadece sen ve ben. Evlendikten sonra hâlâ evlat edinebiliriz. Kim Ajansı’nındaki CEO konumumu bırakmak zorunda kalsam bile seni bırakmayacağım.” Kai nişanlısını rahatlattı.

Birbirlerine gülümsediler. Göz temasları her şeyi anlatıyordu. Yatağa yerleşip sevişmeden ve birbirlerini yiyip bitirmeden önce Kai nişanlısını gelin stilinde kaldırdı. Başka birisine ihtiyaçları yoktu.

-End of flashback-

*********************

“Sehun’un taşıdığı bebeği istiyorum.” Kararlı sesiyle söyledi Kyungsoo. Kai gözlerini devirdi. İnanamadığı açıktı.

Kai bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama hiç bir şey çıkmadı. Kyungsoo’ya şaşırmıştı. Cidden ama dünyada kim nişanlısının başka birinden olan çocuğunu isterdi ki? Kai başını yatağa yaslamadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. Kyungsoo kafasını Kai’nin göğsüne gömdü, Kai’nin elleri hâlâ belinin etrafında sarılıyken.

“Jongin-ah…” Kai ona cevap vermediğinde ismini söyledi.

“Hımmmmmm…” Kai Kyungsoo’ya verebilecek en uygun kelimeyi ararken hımladı.

“O bebeği istiyorum. Birlikte onu büyüteceğiz ve Sehun’un kendi hayatını yaşamasına izin vereceğiz. Luhan’a yardım edebilir ve onu geri kazanabilir, beraber başka bir çocuk daha yapabilirler. Kendi çocuklarını demek istiyorum yani. Biliyorsun, ben sana çocuk veremem ve bunun için suçlu hissediyorum. Senin çocuğunu kendi çocuğum gibi seveceğim.” diye söyledi Kyungsoo.

Kai bu konudan bahsetmesinden nefret ediyordu. Kyungsoo’nun üzülmesini istemiyordu. Kyungsoo onun yüzünde hamile kalamazdı. Hepsi onun suçuydu. Keşke 7 yıl önce olanlar hiç yaşanmasaydı. Kai içini çekti ve suçlu hissetti, onu ele geçirmeye çalışarak. O kaza… Yeniden hatırlamak çok acıydı.

“Tatlım, bebeği gerçekten istiyor musun?” diye sordu Kai. Kyungsoo yüzüne küçük bir gülümseme kondurarak başıyla onayladı. Kai cevap olarak gülümsedi ve başının üstünü öptü.

“Eğer öyleyse… Bunu daha sonra Sehun’la konuşacağım.” diye ekledi Kai.

Kai çatı katından ayrıldığında, Kyungsoo hâlâ yorgunluktan dolayı uyuyordu. Küçük adam hâlâ resmi olarak onunla yaşamıyordu çünkü kendi evi vardı. Ama her zaman gecelerini beraber geçirirlerdi. Bazen Kyungsoo’nun yerinde bazen de onun evinde.

Kai Sehun’u nerede bulabileceğini bilmiyordu. Bildiği kadarıyla Sehun erkek arkadaşıyla birlikte yaşıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun ona dediklerinden sonra hâlâ birlikte yaşadıkların sanmıyordu. Sehun ve Luhan çoktan ayrılmışlardı. Allahtan Baekhyun’un Sehun’un üvey kardeşi olduğunu hatırladı. Arkadaşını aradı ve diva Baekhyun tereddüt etmeden cevap verdi.

“Snow Tower Apartmanı, numara 134.” Kapatmadan önce hızlıca cevapladı Baekhyun. Kai içini çekti. ‘Aishh şu Byun Baekhyun, her şeyi her zaman olabildiğince çabuk bitirmek istiyor.’ Arkadaşını çok iyi tanıyordu. Baekhyun işine gerçekten kendini adayan bir müdürdü işte bu yüzden Kai’nin babası Bay Kim o çocuğa kendi oğlundan daha fazla güveniyordu. Baekhyun Kim Ajansı’nın göz bebeğiydi.

Zili çaldı. Birkaç dakika sonra, kapı açıldı ve görüş açısına Sehun’un solgun yüzü girdi. Sehun’u baştan aşağıya süzdü ve eski çalışanının farklı göründüğünü fark etti. Öncekinden daha solgun görünüyordu ve gözaltları daha kötü olmuştu hatta. Sehun ve zombinin hiçbir farkı yoktu Kai’nin gözünde şu anda.

“K-Kai…” Sehun kekeledi ve aniden dizleri bedenini taşımak için çok zayıf hissettirdi.

“Şey, yeniden karşılaştık Sehun. Beni içeri davet etmeyecek misin?”

“Hayır! Burada ne arıyorsun Kai? Kendi dünyana geri dön ve beni kendi hayatımla baş başa bırak. Zaten dayanılması çok zor olan karnımdaki senin tohumunla ilgilenmek zorundayım, bir de seninle yüzleşmek istemiyorum.” diye bağırdı Sehun.

Karnında huzursuz bir şeyler hissetti. Sonrasında ne geleceğini biliyordu bu yüzden lavaboya koştu be içindekileri dışarı çıkarttı. Kai kalçasını kavradı ve arkasından yavaşça ona sürtündü. Israrcı olduğunda, Sehun Kai’nin ellerinin ona dokunduğunu fark etti.

“Bana dokunma ve kimse sana evime girebileceğini söylemedi.”

“Tchhh… Sehun, lütfen benden nefret etmeyi bırakır mısın? Buraya seninle başka bir savaş başlatmaya gelmedim tamam mı? Bebek hakkında konuşmak istiyorum sadece. Bizim bebeğimiz!”

“Cüret bile etme Kai! O yalnızca benim.” Sehun eline karnının üzerine koydu. Onu herkesten korumaya çalışıyordu, Kai’den bile.

Kai içini çekti ve Sehun’u belinde çekti. Hamile adamı oturma odasına getirdi ve koltuğa oturttu. Hiçbir kelime etmeyerek birbirlerinin yüzlerine baktılar. Birkaç dakika sonra, Kai ağzını açmayı ilk seçen oldu.

“Sehun… Bebeği istiyorum.”


	4. 4.Bölüm

“Sehun… Bebeği istiyorum.” Kai sakin bir sesle söyledi. Sehun ifadesiz bir yüzle diğer adama bakıyordu. Belki de hâlâ Kai’nin söylediklerini algılamaya çalışıyordu. Sehun kuru dudaklarını yaladı ve elini karnının üzerine yerleştirdi. Kai’nin gözlerine baktı normalden daha yüksek sesli iç çekmeden önce.

“Sorun olmayacağını söyledim. Ben bebeğimle ilgilenirken sen kendi hayatına devam edebilirsin.”

“ Beni yanlış anlama Sehun. Suçlu hissetmiyorum ya da sorumluluğunu almaya çalışmıyorum. Bebeği Kyungsoo istediği için istiyorum. Onu mutlu etmek istiyorum ve o gece aramızda olanlar tamamıyla büyük bir hata. Ve… Hamileliğinde aynı zamanda bir hata.”

Sehun’un çenesi Kai’yi duyduktan sonra düştü. Yutkundu ve derin bir nefes aldı. Kai genç olana bakıp ona alaylı gülüşünü yolladı.

“Bitirdin mi Kim Jong In?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Evet. Bitirdim. Anladığını ve teklifimi düşüneceğini umuyorum.”

“Beni iyi dinle. Onu. Sana. Vermeyeceğim! Sana vermektense aldırmayı tercih ederim. Sen lanet olası şerefsizsin. Bebeğimin diğer babası olmayı hak etmiyorsun. Onu bir hata olarak adlandırmadın mı sen? O zaman neden onu benden almaya zahmet ediyorsun?” Sehun öfkesini kontrol edemiyordu. Kai’nin piç suratının ortasına bir tane çakıp evinden atmak istedi. Ama durumu buna izin vermezdi.

“O bebeği hukuk yoluyla aldırtma bana Hun. Her gün mahkemeye gitmek istemesin eminim?” Kai genç erkeği tehdit etti.

“Ama bebek giderse bunun bir anlamı kalmaz artık değil mi?” Geri cevapladı Sehun. Kaybeden kişi olmak istemiyordu. Kai de en azından onunla aynı hissetmeliydi.

“Eğer istersen kürtajına yardım edebilirim.” Sırıttı Kai.

“N-ne düşünüyorsun?” Kai bedenini ona yaklaştırdığında Sehun korkuyla baktı. Kai’nin nefesinin boynuna değdiğini hissedebiliyordu ve sıradakinin ne olduğunu biliyordu, esmer adam onu çoktan kanepeye uzatmış ve üzerine çıkmıştı.

“Sana karşı acımasız olabilirim ve bu belki bebeği düşürmene yardımcı olabilir.” Kai alçak sesle fısıldadı. Sehun Kai’nin altında kıpırdandı ve onu üzerinden atmaya çalıştı ama çok güçsüzdü artı vücudu Kai’ninkinden daha zayıftı.

“Bunu bana yapma Kai. Bebeğime zarar verme!” diye bağırdı Sehun. Kai görmezden gelip Sehun’un boynunu öpmeye ve emmeye başladı. Aslında bunu planlamamıştı ama Sehun karşı konulmaz ve büyülüydü.

“Bunu istemediğini söyledin değil mi? Sadece bunu senin için yapmama izin ver Hun.” Kai Sehun’un kıyafetini çıkardı ve onu havaya fırlattı. Diğer adam hâlâ özgür kalmak için çırpınırken Kai çoktan onu tek tek soymaya başlamıştı.

“K-kes şunu Kai. Bunu yapama-aahhhhhhhhh.” Kai köprücük kemiğini emdiğinde Sehun utanmazca inledi. Kai sinsice kıkırdadı.

“Çok hassassın Oh Sehun. Seni böyle becermek sarhoş seni becermekten daha iyi.”

“Kai… Lütfen dur. Bebeğime zarar verme.” Sehun bir kez daha yalvardı. Kai’nin ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini bilmiyordu. Sert seks bebeğe zarar verebilirdi çünkü henüz 2 aylıktı ve hamileliğinin erken dönemlerindeydi. Sehun bunun olmasını istemiyordu. Hamileliğini seviyordu ve onu sadece korumak istiyordu.

“Yani bebeği bana verecek misin tatlım?” Kai, Sehun’un pembe göğüs ucunu sıkıştırırken sordu. Sehun beyaz tenliydi ve çok güzeldi. Ne olursa olsun bu Kai’yi sertleştiriyordu, bu adamla hâlâ bir seks yapacaktı. Sehun’un vücudunu seviyordu. Mükemmelliğin ötesindeydi.

“Vereceğim… Ama lütfen bunu yapma. Lütfen Kai, senin için her şeyi yaparım ama bebeğimi öldürme. O benim bu dünyadaki sahip olduğum tek şey.”

“Benim için her şeyi yapacak mısın?”

Sehun gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülürken başıyla onayladı. Artık kendisi umurunda değildi. Sadece bebeğinin güvende olmasını istiyordu. Kai parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi ve Sehun’u dudaklarından öptü.

“Seni altımda istiyorum… Yeniden.” Öpücüğünün arasında söyledi. Sehun dudaklarını araladı Kai’nin dilinin ağzına girmesine izin vererek. Bunu yapmak istemiyordu. İkinci defa olmasını istemiyordu. Sehun kâbustan uyanmışçasına başını salladı ve Kai’yi yeniden itmeye çalıştı.

“Ben-istemiyorum. Söz verdin Kai. Bebeğime zarar verecek hiçbir şey yapmayacağına söz verdin.” Sızlandı Sehun. Kai Sehun’un pantolonunu çözdü ve genç adamı çıplak bıraktı. Kırmızı üyesi çoktan sertleşmişti ve Kai bunu görünce kıkırdadı.

“Oh benim kediciğim, sen istemiyorsun ama neden bunun sertleştiğini açıkla bana bebeğim?” Kai yüzünü Sehun’un kasıkları arasına soktu sonra da genç adamın üyesini yaladı. Kai ona oral seks yaparken Sehun sırtını gerdi. Esmer çocuk, Sehun’un ağzından inlemesinin kaçmasını engellemeye çalışarak dudaklarını ısırdığını gördü.

“Kai-ahhhh.” Sehun Kai’nin saçlarını kavradı ve bacaklarını daha geniş açtı.

Kai’nin ona verdiği his Sehun’u çıldırtıyordu. Tamamen farklı ve daha baştan çıkartıcı hissettiriyordu. Kai, Sehun’un inlemesini ve kısık sesini duymayı seviyordu. Kulaklarına güzel bir melodi gibi geliyordu. Kai daha hızlı emdi ve başını yapabildiğince daha çok aşağı yukarı hareket ettirdi. Sehun daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Vücudu zevkin doruklarındaydı ve bir süre sonra bütün vücudu esnedi.

“Ahhhhh… nghhhhhhhhh.” Kai’nin ağzına geldi ve büyük olan onun bütün tohumlarını yuttu. Sehun hızlı hızlı ve keskince nefes alıyordu.

“Henüz bitirmedik Sehun. Geri ödeme zamanı biliyorsun değil mi?” diye söyledi Kai, Sehun’un bedenine geri dönmeden önce kendi pantolonunu aceleyle çıkartırken.

“Kai… Sen- …” Sehun deliğine büyük ve sert bir şeyin girdiğini hissettiğinde cümlesini bitirememişti. Acıdan dolayı bağırdı çünkü doluluk hissi hâlâ onun için alışılmadık bir şeydi. Yüzünü yastığa gömdü ve Kai’nin üyesini yeniden deliğine yerleştirmesine izin verdi.

“Korkma. Bir söz verdik değil mi? Sana karşı yumuşak olacağım ve BİZİM bebeğimize zarar vermeyeceğim.” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı. ‘BİZİM’ kelimesini açık bir şekilde söylemişti genç olanla eğlenmek için. Sehun ağlıyordu, arkasındaki acıdan dolayı değil ama kalbindeki acıdan dolayı. Yine bu adamın kendisine dokunmasına izin veriyordu. Tamamen bir zavallıydı. Luhan’ın yüzü aklına geldi. ‘O adamın Luhan olduğunu hayal et sadece, Hun.’ Sehun kendisine söyledi.

Kai, Sehun’un içinde gidip gelmeye başladı. Sehun’un içinde olmanın sıcaklığı onu daha da vahşileştiriyordu ve daha derine vurmaya başladı.

“Ahhh… Çok sıkı…” Kai gözlerini kapattı ve Sehun’un prostatına vurdu.

“Lu... Han.” Sehun zevkle mırıldandı. Bütün her şey durdu. Kai artık hareket etmiyordu ve üyesini Sehun’un içinde duruyordu. Sehun’un diğer adamı hayal ettiğini duymak onu şaşırtmıştı.

“Kai… Neden durdun?” İçini çekti Sehun.

“Sehun… Benim adımı söyleyemez miydin? Anı mahvettin.”

“Üzgünüm ama elimden bir şey gelmiyor görüyorsun. Luhan hâlâ aklımda.”

Kai sert üyesini Sehun’un içinden çıkardı. Genç olan alt dudağını ısırıyordu. Tamamen seksiydi. Aslında, Kai hâlâ devam etmek istiyordu ve bütün tohumlarını Sehun’un içine boşaltmak istiyordu ama havasını çoktan kaybetmişti. Ve havasını kaybetmesinin nedeni Sehun’du. Kai menileri serbest bırakmak için kendi üyesini çekiyordu, Sehun ona üzgün bir yüzle bakıyordu sadece.

Kai sonra yeniden pantolonunu giyidi ve Sehun’a bakmadı bile.

“Kai… Özür dilerim…”

“Sorun değil. Sanırım şimdi gitmeliyim. Verdiğin sözü unutma Sehun. Benden kaçmaya cesaret bile etme. Dünyanın sonuna bile gitsen seni bulacağımı biliyorsun. O bebek benim ve sen sadece 7 ay bana katlanacaksın. Şoförüm yarın saat 8’de seni almaya gelecek. Bundan sonra benimle birlikte yaşayacaksın.” diye söyledi Kai.

Bekle, beraber yaşama hakkında anlaşmamışlardı asla, Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Hayır… Seninle birlikte yaşamak istemiyorum!”

“Başka seçeneğin yok Oh Sehun. Ben gidiyorum.” Kai kapıyı açtı ve Sehun’un dairesinde ayrıldı. Az önce olanlara hâlâ kızgındı. Luhan, Luhan, Luhan yine! Kai birisini yumruklamak istedi. ‘Siktir’. Alçak sesle küfretti.


	5. 5.Bölüm

Baekhyun çenesini başparmağının tırnağıyla sürtüyordu. Üvey kardeşine inanamamazlıkla baktı. Sehun alt dudağını gergince ısırıyordu. Baekhyun sevimli ve komik bir adam olarak görünürdü ancak gerçekte hiçte öyle değildi. Aslında gerçekte sert ve ciddiydi.

“Yine de onunla beraber kalacak mısın? Kafayı mı sıyırdın yoksa onun gibi bir şey mi oldu, küçük kardeşim?”

“Yapmak istemiyorum ama mecburum. Biliyorsun, doğduğumdan beri babamın kim olduğunu asla bilmedim. Bildiğim tek baba senin babandı, hyung. Küçüklüğüme dair çok kötü anılarım var. Sevilmiyor ve istenmiyor gibi hissediyordum çünkü annem bekâr bir fertti. Bebeğime de aynısının olmasını istemiyorum.”

Sehun’un gözleri yaşlarla dolmaya başladı. Baekhyun daha ağır bir şekilde iç çekti. Sehun’a üzülüyordu nedense. Diğer çocukların aksine, Sehun’un biyolojik babası, annesi Sehun’a hamileyken onu bırakmıştı. Ailesi genç yaşta evlenmişlerdi, evlilikte güven ve sorumluluğun ne kadar önemli olduğunu fark edememişlerdi.

İki yıllık evliliğin sonunda boşandılar. Boşanma nedeni ise babası başka bir kadın buldu ve annesini aldattı. Tchh. Acınacak bir durum. Hayatı acınacak durumdaydı. Sehun’un annesi onu gerçekten önemsemiyordu. Her zaman işiyle meşguldü ve Sehun’u yanında olmadan büyümeye terk etmişti.

Neyse ki, Sehun dramalarda gördüğü gibi asla sosyal bir çocuğa dönüşmemişti. Genelde, aileleri ayrılan çocuklar vahşi oluyorlardı. Aksine Sehun mükemmel bir öğrenci olmuştu ve bütün öğretmenleri tarafından seviliyordu. Sehun 15 yaşındayken, annesi Baekhyun’un babasıyla evlendi. Sehun ve Baekhyun birbirlerini önemsiyorlardı ve aslında üvey kardeş oldukları gerçeğini tamamen unutmuşlardı. Sehun için Baekhyun gerçek abisiydi aynı şey Baekhyun içinde geçerliydi.

“Sehun… Kai’nin Kyungsoo’ya sahip olduğunu biliyorsun. Bir gün seni incitmesinden korkuyorum. Seni 7 yıl önce kalbi kırık olarak görmek benim için yeterli oldu. Sana bunun bir daha olmasını istemiyorum.” Baekhyun, Sehun’un elini sıkıca tuttu.

“Endişelenme hyung. Bütün bu zaman boyunca ondan nefret etmeye çalıştım ve işe yaradığını düşünüyorum. Hayatıma devam edip Luhan’la bile beraber oldum, hatırladın mı?”

Baekhyun başını salladı. Sehun’un ilk aşkını unutacağına inanmıyordu.

“Hayır… Sen hayatına devam etmedin. Ondan asla nefret etmedin Sehun, o her zaman senin kalbindeydi. Eğer Kai’den gerçekten nefret etseydin, neden hâlâ onun bebeğini taşıyor olsaydın ki şu an? Eğer başkasından olsaydı yemin ederim hamile olduğunu öğrenir öğrenmez onu çoktan aldırmıştın.”

Sehun’un ağzı ‘O’ şeklini aldı. Bu kadar mı belli etmişti? Ama o Luhan’ı seviyordu. Sehun iç çekti elini karnına koydu ve yavaşça okşamaya başladı. Lisedeki inek Oh Sehun’un bütün anıları beyninde yeniden oynuyordu.

****************

-Flashback( Kai ve Sehun’un lise son sınıfındaykenki düzen)-

Kim Jongin kız öğrenciler arasında çok popülerdi. Zengin bir çocuktu ve yakışıklı bir yüzle kutsanmıştı. Hiç kimsenin ona ağzının suyunun akmamasına neden yoktu. Cidden ama aloo.. O okuldaki Kingka’ydı. Yalnızca bundan değil, aynı zamanda mükemmel bir öğrenciydi. Dolabı her zaman aşk mektuplarıyla dolu olurdu ama hiçbiri asla cevaplanmazdı.

Ve bir de Oh Sehun vardı. Döneminin A seviyesindeki zirvelerden birisiydi o da. Ancak kimse onun görünüşünün farkına varmadı. Büyük gözlük takıyordu ve sınıfın ineğiydi. Saçları her zaman jöleliydi ve ortadan ikiye ayrıktı. Formasının ilk düğmesini iliklemeyi asla unutmazdı. Mükemmel… İnek öğrenci için.

Ama gizlice, okulun Kingka’sı Kim Jongin’e karşı platonik bir aşk besliyordu. Her zaman kantinde arkadaşıyla onu takip ederdi. Aynı sınıfta değillerdi çünkü Kai Elit’de(hedef öğrenci) yer alıyordu, Sehun ise A-1(ilk sınıf)’de. Bu çocuğa âşık olmasının büyük bir hata olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun hislerini her zaman tek başına yaşadı. Mezuniyetten sonra ona itiraf etmeye karar vermişti.

Zaman akıp geçti ve Sehun sonunda artık bir lise öğrencisi değildi. Okulun en iyi öğrencilerinden birisi olarak mezun oldu. Kai de onlardan biriydi aynı zamanda. Kendine söz verdiği gibi Sehun hislerini o gün ona söyleyecekti. Böylece Sehun Kai’yle mezuniyet diplomalarının verildiği sahnenin arkasında karşılaştı.

“Ki-Kim Jongin-shi” Sehun ona seslendi. Kai başını çevirdi ve Sehun’un iğrenç suratıyla karşılaştı. ‘Tchh… Şu inek öğrenci. Nasıl okulun gözde öğrencisi olabildi ki? Elit Sınıfı’ndan bile değildi.’ Kai kendi kendine konuştu.

“Seni tanıyor muyum ahbap?”

“ Hayır…a-ama ben seni tanıyorum.” Sehun’un suratı domatese dönmüştü.

“Ohh.. Şimdi gitmeliyim, yabancılarla konuşmam. Yani hoşça kal.” Kai kendini mazur gösterdi.

“Senden hoşlanıyorum.” Sehun hızlıca söyledi. Kai şaşırmadı bile aslında böyle bir itiraf, bunlarla başı dertteydi zaten. Kai kıkırdadı ve Sehun’un suratına baktı.

“Ahbap, sen benden hoşlanıyor olabilirsin ama ben senden hoşlanmıyorum. Adını bile bilmiyorum ve bilmek istediğimi de sanmıyorum. Evinde ayna yok mu senin? Aynada kendini görünce o zaman ne kadar farklı olduğumuzu kendin de fark edeceksin. Modası geçmiş şey.”

Kai ona hakaret ediyordu. ONA HAKARET ETMİŞTİ? Şu tek taraflı aşk… Acıtıyordu.

Sehun’un kalbi parçalara ayrıldı. Bir daha Kai’yle karşılaşmayacağını düşündü ve öyle de yaptı. Yine, üniversitede karşılaştı. Ve şanslıydı ki, Sehun değiştiği için Kai onu fark etmedi bile. Artık o modası geçmiş değildi ama SM Üniversitesinin seksi çocuklarındandı.

Kardeşi Byun Baekhyun sayesinde. Sehun’un görünümünü değiştirmesine yardım etmişti ama Sehun hâlâ eski Sehun’du. Kitap kurdu ve ukala. Sehun üniversitedeki ikinci yılındayken Luhan erkek arkadaşı olmasını istedi, Sehun’da tereddütsüzce kabul etti. Sonra Kai’nin Şarkı Söyleme bölümüne yeni transfer olan Kyungsoo adındaki öğrenciyle birlikte olduğunu duydu.

Kader Sehun’a oyun oynuyordu. Kyungsoo ve Luhan en yakın arkadaşlardı. Sehun’un üvey kardeşi de Kai’nin yakın arkadaşıydı. Üniversitede bittiğinde, Sehun’un yolu bu seferde Kai’nin ailesinin şirketinde çalışmaya başladığında Kai’yle kesişti. Kardeşi Byun Baekhyun bunun için suçlanabilirdi çünkü onunla birlikte çalışması için Sehun’u sürükleyen oydu. Ve ikisi de orada çalışmak için kabul edildiler.

-End of flashback-

**************

Kai eve geldiğinde Kyungsoo yemek yapıyordu. Yemeğin kokusu ruh halini düzeltmişti. Kai nişanlısının yanına gitti ve büyük olana arkadan sarıldı. Sonra yüzünü Kyungsoo’nun boynuna gömdü.

“Seni özledim.” diye söyledi Kai.

“Çok komik.”

“Sorun değil demek istedim yani.”

“Bla bla bla her neyse. Bir yere gittiğini bana söylemeliydin en azından, aptal. Beni nasıl bu evde tek başıma bırakabilirsin.” Kyungsoo somurttu. Kai’nin elinde değildi ama nişanlısının somurttuğunda ne kadar tapılası olduğunu görünce gülümsedi.

“Üzgünüm, seni uyandırmak istemedim tatlım. Sehun’un evine gittim.” diye cevapladı Kai. Kyungsoo vücudunu döndürdü ve gözleri Kai’nin bakışıyla karşılaştı.

“Eee…yani?”

“Beni tanırsın değil mi? İstediğim şeye sahip olmak için her şeyi yaparım. Bebeği bize vermeyi kabul etti. Ancak tek başına yaşarsa ona bir şey olmasından korkuyorum o yüzden ben de onu benimle yaşamaya zorladım.” Kai, Sehun’la oynaştığı kısmı atlayarak her şeyi söyledi ona.

Kyungsoo gülümsedi ve başıyla onayladı. Esmer olanı tutkuyla öpmeden önce kollarını Kai’nin boynunun etrafına doladı.

“Senin için sevindim babacık.” Öpücüğü kestikten sonra söyledi Kyungsoo. Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Baba? B-bekle ne?”

“Evet… Baba. Çok yakında baba olacağız. Çocuğumuz sana papa derken bana baba demesini istiyorum.”

Kyungsoo kendi kendine gülümsedi. Bunun için neden heyecanlandığını bilmiyordu. Annelik içgüdüleri diye buna mı diyorlardı? Ama o hamile değildi. Burada hamile olan kişi Oh Sehun’du. Kai onunla beraber gülümsedi. Kyungsoo’yu gülümserken gördüğü için mutluydu.

“Yarın Sehun benim evime taşınacak bu yüzden bundan sonra artık senin evini kullanacağız. Yani en azından 7 aylığına yatağıma elveda demelisin.” Kai nişanlısını kucağına almadan önce yaramazca sırıttı. Kai’nin odasına gittiler ve birbirleriyle seviştiler.


	6. 6.Bölüm

Luhan bugün sayısız kez içini çekti. Sehun’dan ayrıldığına pişmandı. Hayatında hâlâ daha o adama ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu. Ama bu tamamen onun hatası değildi, Sehun başta yerini bilmeliydi. Cidden ama Luhan’la çıkıyordu ama Kai’yle sevişti. Nasıl olur ya? Luhan öfkenin damarlarında kaynadığını hissetti. Bardaktaki içkiyi tek seferde içti.

“Hey dostum, yavaş git?” Minseok Luhan’ın omzunu pat patladı.

“Yapamam. Onu düşündüğüm her dakika beni çıldırtıyor, Minseok. Biz birlikteyken nasıl başka birinin çocuğuna hamile kalabilir? Beni aldattığı için onu affetmeye yeterince hoşgörülüyüm ama neden hâlâ bebeği taşımak istiyor? Benden olmayan bebeği kabul edebileceğimi hiç sanmıyorum?”

“Han, o seni aldatmadı. Şu Kai züppesi…. Ughhh!” Minseok sinirle hırladı. Bir süre durduktan sonra devam etti. “….. Kyungsoo o şerefsizde ne buluyor merak ediyorum.”

“Sehun bana altta olmak istediğini söylemeliydi.” Luhan somurttu, gözleri nasıl mutsuz olduğunu açıkça gösteriyordu.

Minseok başını salladı ve içeceğini yudumladı. Luhan’ın üstte olduğunu hayal bile edemiyordu ama öteki taraftan Sehun’un oyundan baskın olan kişi olduğunu da düşünemiyordu. İkisi de… Minseok’a göre çok kadınsıydılar. Büyük olan yanlışlıkla ağzından ufak bir kahkaha kaçırdı.

“Neden gülüyorsun?” Şüpheyle sordu Luhan.

“Sadece merak ediyordum…..”

“Hımmm?” Luhan kaşlarını kaldırırken hımladı.

“Üstte olabilir misin?” Lafı gevelemeden direk sordu Minseok. Çok ciddi görünüyordu sanki öğretmeninden matematik problemini çözmesini isteyen küçük bir çocuk gibi. Luhan neredeyse kendi içkisinde boğuluyordu.

“Nasıl bir soru bu? Aptal!” Luhan en yakın arkadaşının kafasına vurdu. Hafifçe kızardı ve içkisini içmeye devam etti.

“Neden? Böyle bir şey soramaz mıyım?”

“Tabii ki de soramazsın aptal.”

“Ama… Sehun’un geri gelmesini istiyorsan eğer bunu bilmelisin dostum. Kai’nin penisini bu kadar çok sevdiği için, onu baştan çıkarıp onu becerirsen ne olur? İşe yarayıp yaramayacağını kim bilebilir?” Minseok arkadaşına sırıttı. Kadınsı adam arkadaşını suratına kıpkırmızı bir yüzle baktı.

“Kafanı bir yerlere falan mı çarptın Minseokkie?” diye sordu Luhan.

“Hayır… Çarpmadım.”

“Sarhoş falan mısın?”

“Henüz değil.”

“O zaman neden bu akşam böyle edepsizsin?”

“…… Imm” Minseok arkadaşına verebileceği doğru kelimeyi bilmiyordu. Evet….. Bu o değildi çünkü masum ve sevimli bir tabiatı vardı. “Oh oh benim masum aklım” Minseok beyninde çığlık atıyordu.

“Hahaha… Sonunda arkadaşım büyümüş.” Dalga geçti Luhan onunla.

“Buna DDP diyorlar işte.” Minseok basitçe cevap verdi Luhan’a.

“DDP mi? O da ne?”

“Devlet Dönüşüm Programı.” Minseok kıkırdadı. Luhan başını salladı ve daha geniş gülümsedi. Minseok arkadaşını nasıl neşelendireceğini biliyordu. Sehun İnşaat Mühendisliği, Kai ve Baekhyun İş Yönetimi okurken o üçü Şarkı Söyleme bölümüne katıldıklarından beri, Kyungsoo’dan sonra Minseok da en yakın arkadaşıydı.

*********************

Sehun evin içini geziyordu. Kendi dairesinde daha büyük olduğu açıktı. ‘Yani Kai ve Kyungsoo burada yaşıyorlar? Şanslı Piçler’ Bu kelimeler kafasında dönüp duruyordu. Kendi evinde Kai’ye küfretme riskini alamazdı.

Sehun dolabın üzerindeki çerçeveyi aldı. Esmer tenli küçük bir çocuk görünüyordu resimde. Dudaklarının köşesinde ufak bir gülümseme belirdi.

“Küçükken çok sevimliymiş. Bebeğim, eğer bir erkeksen, aynı bu p*ç gibi yakışıklı olmalısın tamam mı?” Kai’nin resmine bakarken karnını okşuyordu Sehun. Arkasındaki figürü fark etmemişti.

“Nasıl birisine böyle sevimli bir şekilde küfredebilirsin?” Kai kısık sesle fısıldadı. Sehun titredi ve Kai’yle karşılaşmak için döndü. Yanaklarının bu sözleri duyduktan sonra yanmaya başladığını hissediyordu. Dün olanlar yeniden aklına geldi.

“Kim Jongin-shi…” Sehun gözlerini yuvarladı ve ikisinin arasına mesafe bıraktı.

“Yani, yakışıklı olduğumu kabul ediyorsun?”

“Hayır… Öyle bir şey değildi.”

“Bencilsin ama ben onu nasıl atacağımı biliyorum.” diye söyledi Kai hamile erkeğe sırıtırken. Elini Sehun’un belinin etrafına koydu ve zayıf adamı kolları arasına hapsetti. Sehun hiçbir şey yapmamıştı çünkü hâlâ Kai’nin ani hareketinden dolayı şaşkındı.

“N-ne yapıyo-ahhhhhh.” Kai köprücük kemiğini emerken inledi Sehun. Kai üyelerini birbirine sürterken ağzından başka bir inleme kaçmasını önlemek için dudaklarını ısırdı. Sehun Kai’nin sertleşmiş penisini hissediyordu. ‘Bu adam tam bir azgın.’ Sehun kafasının içinde çığlık attı. Bunu bir daha yapmak istemiyordu gerçekten, özellikle de Kai şerefsiziyle.

“Sehun… Dünkü yarım kalan işine devam edebilir misin?” Kai muhtaç yüzüyle sordu. Sehun’u gerçekten yeniden altında istiyordu. Sehun’u ne zaman görse neden bu kadar kolayca sertleştiğini bilmiyordu. Şehvetini ve arzusunu daha fazla kontrol edemiyordu. Genç olanı en yakın kanepeye yatırmadan önce Sehun’u kollarıyla kaldırdı.

“Kai lütfen. Kes şunu, seninle bunu bir daha yapmak istemiyorum. Senin cinsel ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için gelmedim buraya, bebeğimin hatırı için geldim.” Sehun Kai’nin altında kıvrandı. Kai isteğini görmezden geldi ve fermuarını açtı.

“KAI!” Sehun bağırdı. Çok kızgındı ama hiçbir şey yapamayacağını biliyordu. Kai çoktan pantolonunu bir yerlere fırlatmıştı ve Sehun’un bacaklarını belinin etrafına dolamıştı.

“Bu bizim ilk seferimiz değil, değil mi?” Kai alaylı bir sesle söyledi.

“Biliyorum ama bu hâlâ canımı yakıyor. En azından içime girmeden önce gidip lube getirir misin? Senin koca penisi bana acı veriyor zevk değil.” Bağırdı Sehun.

“Ah.. Tamam, bekle burada ve sakın kaçmaya çalışma yoksa biliyorsun….”

“Git ve şu lube u getir ÖNCE!”

Sehun sinirlendi ve bitiremeden Kai’nin sözünü kesti. Kai odasına gidip bir dakika içinde geri döndü. Sehun acı ifadesiyle hâlâ ordaydı. Kai parmağına biraz lube sürmeden önce sırıttı.

“Acıyı azaltacağım ve kibar olacağım ama başka birinin ismini inleyerek anı mahvetme sakın yoksa sert davranırım. Anladın mı?” Genç olana hatırlattı Kai. Sehun, Kai’ye cevap vermek yerine başını başka yere çevirdi. Şu anda Kai’nin onu becermesine izin vermeye gerçekten isteksizdi. ‘Sehun… Bebeğini düşün yalnızca’ Sehun kendini rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

Kai parmağını Sehun’un girişine götürdü ve biraz lube sürdü. Sehun sıkıca gözlerini kapattı ve acıya katlanmak için alt dudağını ısırdı. Diğerini eklemeden önce Kai parmağını daha derine ittirdi. Öteki eli de Sehun’un yarı sertleşmiş üyesini çekiyordu. Acı yerini zevke bıraktı.

“A-ahh..” diye inledi Sehun. Bütün yüzü kızardı ve terliyordu. Kai elini daha hızlı vuruyordu bir yandan da eliyle işini hallediyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra Sehun sırtını gerdi ve orgazma ulaştı. Genç olan hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve düz uzanıyordu. Tohumları bacağından aşağıya doğru akıyordu.

Kai penisini Sehun’un girişine konumlandırdı şişmiş üyesini Sehun’u deliğine tamamen itmeden önce. Sehun’un içinde olmanın sıcaklığı onu daha da çok sertleştiriyordu. Penisini hareket ettirmek için bekleyemiyordu. Ama Sehun’un boyutuna alışmasına izin verdi çünkü diğer adamı incitmek istemiyordu.

“Bebeğim… Hareket edebilir miyim artık?” diye sordu Kai. Sehun başıyla onayladı sadece. Kai parmaklarını kenetledi, ellerinin birbirlerine mükemmel bir şekilde uyduğunu fark etti. Üyesini daha derine ve daha hızlı vurmadan önce Sehun’un gözlerine baktı. Kai prostatına vurduğunda Sehun inledi, her vuruşunda tatlı noktasına vurduğundan emin oluyordu Kai.

Sehun yeniden sertleşti. Utanmazca inliyordu ve Kai onun güzel sesinden zevk alıyordu.

“Mhmmm Kai….ahhhh.”

“Hoşuna gitti değil mi Sehun?”

“Aahhhhhhhhh….”

“Seni anlamıyorum. Açıkça söyle bebeğim yoksa boşalmana izin vermem.”

“Ben se-ahhhh.” Sehun, Kai noktasına tekrar tekrar vurduğunda düzgünce söyleyemedi. Daha yüksek sesle çığlık atıyordu.

“Bebeğim, gelmek istiyorsun değil mi? Şimdi söyle.” Kai genç olanla alay etti. Sehun boşalmak için çaresiz görünüyordu.

“Kahretsin Kim Jongin. Hoşuma gitti…” diye söyledi Sehun. Kai, Sehun’un kalçalarıyla yeniden buluşmak için itmeden önce gülümsedi. Birkaç dakika sonra, ikisi de beraber geldi. Kai üyesini içinden çıkarmadı ve tohumlarının hepsini Sehun’un içine boşalttı.

Sehun kontrolsüzce nefes alıyordu. Kai de aynı durumdaydı. Ön sevişme için zamanları yoktu çünkü Kai arzusunu içinde tutamamıştı daha fazla. Sehun uzandı ve yorgunlukla gözlerini kapattı. Çok şükür ki zayıf bedeni kanepeye sığıyordu. Kai genç olanı dudaklarından öpmeden önce Sehun’un yüzüne baktı. Sehun öpücüğüne karşılık veremeyecek kadar yorgundu.

‘Dudakların…. Bağımlılık yapıyor.’


	7. 7.Bölüm

Sehun yavaşça gözlerini açtı, burnu Kai’nin göğsüne değiyordu. Bu adam ona belinden sarılmıştı. Kingka Kim Jongin’in yanında uyanmak Sehun’a bir rüya gibi geliyordu. Ona okul zamanlarını hatırlatıyordu.

“Hey güzelim, uyandın mı?” Kai’nin boğuk sesi karşıladı Sehun’u. Çoktan geç olmuştu ve Sehun’un karnı gurulduyordu.

“Kim Jongin, bana güzelim deme ya da kadınsı lakapları çağrıştıran herhangi bir şey. İğrenç ve bunu hiç sevmedim.”

Sehun yatakta sırtı Kai’ye dönecek şekilde oturdu. Battaniyeyle çıplak bedenini örttü. Fark etmeden, Kai onun arkasına oturup omuzlarına sarıldı. Boynunun arkasını öptü ve Sehun Kai’nin bu hareketiyle titremesine engel olamadı.

“Ama ‘güzel’ seni tanımlayacak doğru kelime. Hâlâ neden Luhan’la çıktığını merak ediyorum. İkinizde çok şey görünüyorsunuz… Kadınsı.”

“Aşkımı aşağılamaya cesaret etme sakın Kai.” Sehun sesini yükseltti. Kai’nin dedikleriyle tamamen canı sıkılmıştı.

“Tchhh… Hun, o artık senin cicim-bicim sevgilin değil. O senin eski sevgilin!”

“Acaba kimin yüzünden ayrıldığımızı hatırlatayım mı? Prezervatif almak o kadar da zor değil, seni adi.”

“Hey celallenen adam, sen de aldırmayı seçebilirdin değil mi? Neden taşımakta ısrar ediyorsun ki?”

Sehun Kai’nin söyledikleriyle şaşırdı. Aldırmak mı? Asla öyle bir düşüncesi olmamıştı. ‘Çünkü o senin bebeğim Kim Jongin.’ Sehun cevap vermedi, yaşlı gözleriyle sessiz kaldı.

“Hun…”

Cevap yok.

“Oh Sehun!” Kai, Sehun’un bedenini tuttu ve kendine çevirdi. Ağlıyordu.

“Ben- özür dilerim. Öyle bir şey demek istememiştim.” Zayıf bir sesle söyledi. Sehun hâlâ ağlıyordu ve Kai’ye bakmıyordu. Diğer adamla göz teması kurmaktan kaçınıyordu, son zamanlarda çok hassastı. Hamileliğinden dolayı mıydı acaba?

“Kai, düşünmek için biraz alana ihtiyacım var. Beni bir süre yalnız bırakır mısın?” diye söyledi Sehun, daha çok rica ederek.

“Öğle yemeğini hazırlayacağım. Temizlenmek için lavaboyu kullanabilirsin. Bedenin etrafında kurumuş meniler var.” Kai diğer adamı yalnız bırakmadan önce cevapladı. Sehun diğerinin sözleriyle yanaklarının ısındığını hissederken.

*****************************

“Anlat bakalım, şu ana kadar nasıl gitti?” Diğer hatta nişanlısı Kyungsoo vardı. Kai iç çekti.

“O çok karmaşık ve onu idare etmek zor gerçekten.”

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı.

“Biliyorsun o şuanda hamile. O yüzden böyle davranıyordur.”

“Evet, yalnızca 7 ay ondan sonra özgür olacağım. Evlenebiliriz ve mutlu bir şekilde bebeğimizle sonsuza kadar yaşayabiliriz, değil mi sevgilim?” Kyungsoo’nun onu şu anda göremeyeceğini bilse bile gülümsedi. Açıkça hayatının böyle harika bir koca ve sevimli bir bebekle ne kadar mükemmel olacağını hayal edebiliyordu. Mükemmel aile tablosu.

“Hihihihi, bunun için bekleyemiyorum Kai. Hımmm… Seni şimdiden özledim, yarın bana gelecek misin?” diye sordu Kyungsoo.

“Üzgünüm bebeğim misafiri evde tek başına bırakamam, biliyorsun? Ya bir şey olursa ya kaçmaya çalışırsa?” Kai şüpheli bir sesle söyledi. Elleri masadaki tabakları hazırlamakla meşguldü. Sadece Kyungsoo’nun dün yaptığı yemeği mikrodalgada ısıtması gerekiyordu.

“İşte bu yüzden! Kai, bir anlaşma hazırladım ve onu yatağımızın yanındaki çekmeceye koydum. Bununla, bizden kaçamayacak ve bebeğin kendisine ait olduğunu iddia edemeyecek. Emin olmak için kâğıdı imzalayacak. Başaracağını biliyorum tatlım.”

Kyungsoo mükemmel bir şekilde hazırlamıştı. Fevkalade.

“Tamam, tamam… Daha sonra bir bakarım. Şimdi açım ve yemekten sonra bu konuyu onunla konuşacağım. Seninle sonra konuşuruz canım. Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum, hoşça kal.” Kyungsoo kapatmadan önce hoşça kal dedi. Kai her şeyin hazır olduğundan emin olmak için etrafa bir göz attı.

“Sehun… Yemek hazır!” Mutfaktan bağırdı. Bir dakika sonra Sehun göründü. Saçları hâlâ ıslaktı. Eşofman altıyla beraber beyaz bol bir tişört giyiyordu. Bir süre Kai, Sehun’un güzel yüzüyle büyülenmişti.

“Bunların hepsini sen mi yaptın?” diye sordu Sehun yemeklere göz gezdirirken.

“Hayır, Kyungsoo yaptı. Gel, otur ve biraz konuşalım… Hımmm?”

“Tamam… Benim de sana söyleyeceklerim var.”

İki adam da yerlerine oturdu ve yemeklerini sömürmeye başladılar. Sessizlik ve garip şu anki durumlarını tanımlayan en uygun kelimelerdi. Sehun dudaklarını büzdü ve ağzına portakal suyunu yaklaştırdı. Gözler Kai’nin bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Büyük olanı görmezden gelmeye ve yemeğinin tadını çıkarmaya çalıştı ama yapamadı. Kai hâlâ ona bakıyordu.

“Bir şey mi söylemek istiyorsun Kai?”

Kai gözlerini kırptı ve alt dudağını ısırdı. “ eyy… Şu şey var ya ben bir anlaşma hazırladım ve senin imzalaman lazım.”

Sehun’un ağzı ‘o’ şeklini aldı. Kai masanda kalktı ve yatak odasından anlaşmayı almaya gitti. Yemek masasına geri döndü ve kâğıdı Sehun’a verdi. Beyaz adam yemek çubuklarını bıraktı. Kai’nin yüzüne memnuniyetsizlikle bakmadan önce kâğıda göz gezdirdi.

ANTLAŞMA

-Bay Sehun bebeği doğurduktan sonra, üzerinde hiçbir hakta bulunamaz ve onun olduğunu iddia edemez. Bebeğin durumu hakkında söz sahibi değildir çünkü kendi isteğiyle bebeği Bay Jongin ve nişanlısı Bay Kyungsoo’ya vermeyi kabul edecektir.

-Bay Sehun, Bay Jongin’den 1 milyon won alacaktır ve bir daha Kim Ailesi’yle görüşmeye çalışmayacaktır.

-Bay Sehun doğum yaptığı gün Bay Jongin’in evinden ayrılacaktır ki bu da artık o adamla yapacak hiçbir şeyi kalmayacak demektir.

-Eğer Bay Sehun bu anlaşmayı ihlal etmeye çalışırsa hukuku süreç en kısa sürede başlayacaktır.

Kai Sehun’a sırıttı. “Yeterince açık sanırım. Ben bebeği alacağım sen parayı. Az bir miktar değil görüyorsun?”

“Bu maddelerin hiçbiri benim yararıma değil aptal! Tanrım, senin parana ihtiyacım yok. Beni kendi kanımdan ayıramazsın. En azından bebeği hafta sonları görmeme izin vermelisin. Bebeği sana vermeyi kabul ettiğime inanamıyorum. Siktir lan! Ben gidiyorum!”

Sehun yerinde kalktı. Gitmek istiyordu Kai’den ve aptal anlaşmasından çok uzağa. Kai bileğinden kavradı. Sehun elini çekti, Kai’nin tutuşundan kurtarmaya çalıştı.

“Bırak beni sürtük! Senden nefret ediyorum, cidden!”

“Hayır, bırakmam ve hâlâ senden o bebeği alacağım. Bana karşı gelemeyeceğini sen de biliyorsun Oh Sehun.” küçümsedi Kai.

“Kanunumuz var, onu unutma Kim Jongin. Anne her zaman çocukları üzerinde tam hakka sahiptir.”

“ Senin gibi tek ebeveynler için onaylanmıyor. Benim Kim Ajansı’nın varisi olduğumu unutmuş olabilirsin belki Kore'deki en büyük şirket hatta belki dünyadaki. Bu konuyu mahkemeye taşımak benim için sorun değil, anlıyor musun? En iyi avukatı tutabilirim ve eğer istersem, hâkime bile para öderim.” Hain bir sesle hâlâ sırıtıyordu Kai.

Bunu duyduktan sonra Sehun tamamen korkmuş görünüyordu. Bacaklarının zayıfladığını hissediyordu ve artık kendini daha fazla taşıyamıyordu. Yüksek sesle çığlık atıp Kai’yi acımasızca hırpalamak istiyordu.

“Bunu bana yapamazsın Kai.”

“Evet, yapabilirim tatlım. Parayı al ya da bunu mahkemede halledelim, seç!”

“Sen kötü birisin. Senden nefret ediyorum!” Sehun ağlamaya başladı ve Kai’nin göğsüne elleriyle vurmaya başladı. Esmer adam iki elini de yakaladı.

“Bak, anlaşmayı değiştirebiliriz belki. İlerde bebekle görüşmene izin vereceğim ama… Karşılığında bir şeye ihtiyacım var.”

Kai fısıldadı ve Sehun’un kulak memesini yaladı usulca. Sehun karnının üzerindeki sertliği hissedebiliyordu. Kai elini genç olanın kıyafetinin içine kaydırdı ve bütün vücudunu taciz etti. Sehun’u en yakın duvara sıkıştırdı ve Sehun’un pembe dudaklarına saldırdı.

“K-Kai, yeniden olmaz.” Sehun öpücüğün arasında mırıldandı. Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını kolayca ayırdı ve dili Sehun’un ağzının her bir noktasına ulaştı. Aralarında sert bir mücadeleden sonra Kai, Sehun’un nefes almasına izin verdi ve genç adama eğlenircesine gülümsedi.

“Yok… Korkma, şimdi değil.” dedi Kai. Sehun gözlerini daha da büyüttü. ŞİMDİ DEĞİL Mİ? Yani bu demek oluyordu ki Kai gelecekte onu becerecekti? Sehun yutkundu. Hemen dudaklarını sildi, Kai’nin ona verdiği öpücükten iğrenmişti.

“Silebilirsin ama seni daha fazla işaretleyeceğim sevgilim. Ve sen istediğim her an seni becermeme izin vermek zorundasın çünkü bu bebeğin için değer. Karşılığında senin bedenin istiyorum. Anlaştık mı?”

Sehun alt dudağını dişledi. Artık Kai’nin ona dokunmasına izin vermeyi istemiyordu( bu hissi sevdiğini kabul etse bile). Ancak, bebeğiyle olan bağlantısını da kaybetmek istemiyordu. Bebeğini seviyordu. Sehun iç çekti. Sanırım, tartışmak için başka nedeni yoktu.

“Tamam… Ama bir şartla.”

“Tabii ki, nedir bebeğim?” Kai asla daha fazla harika hissedemezdi. Sehun’un kendine ait olduğunu iddia edebilirdi ve hamile erkeğin üzerinde tamamen hakka sahip olacaktı.

“İçime boşalmanı istemiyorum.”

“Eğer böyle istiyorsam tamam olur. Tohumlarımı boşaltacak başka bir delik bulacağım.”

“Aptal…” Yorum yaptı Sehun.

“Ve Sehun sevgilim, başkalarıyla yatamazsın. Sen yalnızca benim sürtüğümsün, Tanrı’ya yemin olsun başka birisinin penisinin senin deliğinin etrafına yaklaşmaya çalıştığını öğrenirsem, seni cezalandıracağım. Benim olan şeylere dokunulmasından nefret ederim.”

‘Bu adama bulaşmamalıyım.’ Kendi kendine söyledi Sehun.


	8. 8.Bölüm

**-Flashback-( Kai’nin Mezuniyet Günü)**

_Junmyeon dudaklarının köşelerini kaplayan büyük bir gülümsemeyle küçük kardeşine sarıldı. Siyah giysili adam da gülümsüyordu ve sarılmaya karşılık vermek için hiç tereddüt etmiyordu._

_“Mezuniyetin kutlu olsun Jonginnie. Seninle gurur duyuyorum küçük kardeşim.” dedi büyük olan. Hemen yanından, büyük gözleri olan ufak tefek bir adam kollarını ona kenetlemişti. Kyungsoo ve Junmyeon birbirlerine âşıktılar. Kim Junmyeon yakında okulunu bitirdiğinde evlenmeyi planlıyorlardı._

_“Çok teşekkürler hyung.” diye cevapladı Kai._

_“Tebrikler Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo sevgilisinin küçük kardeşini tebrik etti. Junmyeon kollarını Kyungsoo’nun omuzlarına sardı ve yanağından öptü. Diğer adam hafifçe kızardı ve şakacı bir şekilde Junmyeon’a vurdu._

_“Iyyy iğrenç. Adamım gidin kendinize bir oda bulun.” Kai alay etti onlarla._

_“Sadece kıskandığın için söylüyorsun küçük kardeşim” Feryat etti Junmyeon. Üçü beraber kahkahalara boğuldular._

_“Hyung… Sınavı geçtiğim için annem ve babamın gelecek yıl Dans Sınıfı’na katılmama izin vereceklerini düşünüyor musun?”_

_“Tabii ki izin verecekler Jonginnie, endişelenme!”_

_Kardeşi onu rahatlatmıştı. Jongin ailesinin ona verdiği sözü hâlâ hatırlıyordu. Eğer Kai liseyi en iyi öğrenci olarak bitirirse istediği dersi almasına izin vereceklerdi. Ama eğer sınavdan kalacak olursa ailesi onu İş Yönetimi okumaya zorlayacaktı._

_“Senin gibi bir abiye sahip olduğum için memnunum” Kai sırıttı. Junmyeon ve Kyungsoo, Kai’ye dönmeden önce birbirlerinin gözlerine baktılar. Yüzlerindeki ifade açıkça açıklama bekliyordu._

_“Sen çoktan İş Yönetimi’ni aldığın için ben de onu almak zorunda değilim.”_

_“Hahaha aptal velet! İşi seviyorum ben, bu yüzden ailemizle işbirliği yaptım. Tchh, şimdi hareket edebilir miyiz? Bunu kutlamalıyız!” Junmyeon sevgilisini çekti ve Kai’yi geride bıraktı. Genç adam aşk kuşlarını takip etti._

_“Hyung! Sen de sözünü unutma.”_

_Junmyeon kaşlarını kaldırdı. Hatırlamak için bir süre düşündü._

_“Ahhhh… Şimdi olmaz Jonginnie hâlâ ehliyetin yok tamam. Ve daha önce hiç araba kullanmadın.”_

_Kai üzgün görünüyordu._

_“Bebeğim, kullanmasına izin ver gitsin. Ayrıca, sen çoktan ona söz vermişsin değil mi? Eğer sınavı geçerse araba kullanmasına izin verecektin.” Kyungsoo sevgilisine ısrar ediyordu. Junmyeon iç çekti ve arabanın anahtarlarını Jongin’e fırlattı. Jongin yüzünde büyük bir memnuniyet gülümsemesiyle yakaladı. SONUNDA._

**-End of flashback-**

***********************

Kai abisinin ve onun resmine bakıyordu. O kaza için kimseyi suçlamıyordu yalnızca kendini suçluyordu. Keşke Junmyeon’u dinleseydi bütün hayatı boyunca suçluluk hissetmeyecekti. O kaza abisini ondan sonsuza kadar almıştı.

Suho mükemmel oğuldu. Eğer hâlâ hayatta olsaydı Kim Ajansı’nın CEO’su olan Bay Kim’in yerini alacak kişi o olacaktı, Kai değil. Kai asla işe karşı bir istek duymadı, o dans etmeyi seviyordu. Ama işler böyle olunca Kai’nin seçme şansı kalmamıştı. İtiraz ediyordu! Ona acı çektiren kaderi suçluyordu.

Kyungsoo kazadan dolayı kötü bir yara almıştı. Üreme sistemi de zarar görmüştü aynı zamanda ve belki gelecekte hamile kalamayacaktı. İki yıl boyunca, Suho’nun öldüğünü kabul etmeye çalıştı. Öyle de yaptı. Travmasını atlattı ve Kai’yle aynı üniversiteye girdi.

Kai her zaman ona iyi davranırdı, belki de Kyungsoo’ya karşı suçlu hissettiği için. Her zaman beraber vakit geçirirlerdi bu yüzden Bay Kim ve Bay Do gelecekte Kai ve Kyungsoo için bir şeyler planladılar, işlerinin iyiliği için de tabi.

Kai buna karşı çıkmadı, Kyungsoo ve onun nişanını bile kabul etti. Bundan sonra çıkmaya başladılar ve ilişkileri bu 5 yıldır iyi gidiyordu. Kai her zaman Kyungsoo’yu mutlu etmeye çalışırdı. Başka bir nedeni yoktu çünkü o günahkârdı. O abisini, Kyungsoo’nun sevgilisini öldürmüştü. Bu kurban olarak adlandırılıyorsa Kai, Kyungsoo’ya dünyaları vermeye razıydı.

Bu aşktı.( Ç/N: sen öyle san -_-). Bu Kai’nin Kyungsoo’yla geçen beş yılına inandığı şeydi. Ama içerisinde bir şeyler vardı, ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ne zaman Kyungsoo’ya en güçlü kelime ‘seni seviyorum’u dese, o…. Sadece bir kelimeydi. Gerçekte kalbinden gelmiyordu. Ne zaman Kyungsoo’yla sevişse, şehvetini ve arzusunu tatmin etmekten başka bir şey değildi.

“Kai…” Bir çift kol omuzlarını sardı. Kim olduğundan bahsetmeye gerek yok, arkasındakinin kim olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu. Kyungsoo, Kai’nin kucağına oturmadan önce yanağına bir öpücük bıraktı.

“Ehem..” Kai boğazını temizledi “….. Burada ne yapıyorsun Kyungsoo?”

“Ohh.. Başkan Kim için öğle yemeği getirdim.”

“Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin biliyorsun değil mi? Senin zahmete girmeni istemiyorum canım.”

“Nişanlım için öğle yemeği kutusu hazırlamak o kadar büyük bir zahmet değil. Ayrıca, seni özledim. Evime 3 gündür gelmiyorsun, beni özlemedin mi Kai?”

Kyungsoo kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve sevimli bir şekilde somurttu. Kai yüzüne bir gülümseme kondurdu Kyungsoo’yu dudaklarından öpmeden önce. Diğeri hemen karşılık verdi ve Kai’nin dilinin geçmesi için dudaklarını ayırdı. Kyungsoo kollarını Kai’nin boynuna koydu ve aralarında hiç boşluğa yer vermedi, öpüşmeye ve birbirlerini sömürmeye devam ederlerken.

“Senin dokunuşunu özledim Kai.” Kyungsoo öpücüklerin arasında mırıldandı.

“Biliyor musun? Sen böyle söyleyince kulağa seksi geliyor.” Sırıttı Kai, Kyungsoo’yu masaya yatırmadan ve ufak adamın fermuarını indirmeden önce. Hızlıca çıkardı ve kendi pantolonunu da açtı.

“Ciddi misin Kai? Burası uygun bir yer değil aptal.”

“Ama sen benim penisimi özledin ve ben de senin deliğini özledim Kyungsoo” Dudaklarını Kyungsoo’nun boynuna koymadan önce mırıldandı Kai. Boynunda mor bir iz bırakana kadar emdi ve ısırdı. Kyungsoo parmaklarını diğer adamın saçlarına gömdü ve baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle inledi.

“Kai… Hemen becer beni” Kyungsoo arzuyla emretti.

“Penisine dokunmadan seni boşaltacağım Kyungsoo-yah.” Kısık sesle mırıldandı Kai, kendini Kyungsoo’nun bacakları arasına yerleştirmeden önce. Kyungsoo’nun deliğini yaladı ve lube olmadığından dilini kullandı. Tükürüğü biraz yardımcı oluyordu.

“Nghhhhhh…ahhhh….” Kyungsoo, Kai üyesini tamamen içine ittiğinde zevkle inledi. Bacaklarının Kai’nin etrafına sardı ve gözlerinin kapattı. Kai daha derine vurmaya başladı. Kyungsoo’nun içinde daha hızlı ve daha sert gidip geliyordu, her vuruşunda diğerinin prostatına vurduğundan emin oluyordu. Tenlerin çarpma sesi odayı ısıtıyordu.

“Kyungsoo… Kahretsin…” Ter eril yüzünden aşağıya doğru kayarken hırladı Kai.

“Kai… Öp beni.” dedi Kyungsoo ve dudaklarını Kai’ninkilere bastırdı. Diğeri üzerinde hâlâ şiddetlice gidip geliyordu ve noktasına vuruyordu. Kai Kyungsoo’nun bacağını omzuna koydu ve onu duygusuzca becermeye devam etti.

“Geliyorum Kyungsoo.”

“Ben de.. Ahh..”

Son bir vuruşla Kai, Kyungsoo’nun içine geldi diğeri de masanın üzerine. İkisi de hızlı hızlı soluyorlardı ve yorgunca nefes alıp veriyorlardı. Kai kendi pantolonunu giydi, Kyungsoo'nunkini giydirmeden önce. Kendisi temizleme işini yaparken küçük adamı sandalyeye oturttu.

“Oh kahretsin,” Kai elinde siyah dosyayı tutarken küfretti.

“Ne oldu?”

“Çalışmam gereken kâğıda boşalmışsın Kyungsoo, ben şimdi ne yapacağım? Yarın hisse sahipleriyle bir toplantım var.

“Bundan beni mi suçluyorsun Kai?” Sana söyledim, burası sevişmek için doğru yer değil diye. Aptal!”

“Ama sen çok becerilesiydin ve hormonlarımı kontrol edemedim.”

Kai iç çekti ve kime ait olduğunu bilinmeyen menileri sildi. Kyungsoo çoktan rüyalar âlemine sürüklenmişken eşyalarını geri yerlerine yerleştirdi,.

‘Yeni bir teklif hazırlamak için bu gece ayakta kalmalıyım yoksa babam beni öldürecek.’ Kai zihninde mırıldandı.

“Kyungsoo, uyan. Şimdi gitmelisin, öğle yemeği saati geçti biliyorsun değil mi?” Kai uyuyan adamı omuzlarından sarstı. Kyungsoo’nun güzellik uykusundan uyandığına dair hiçbir işaret yoktu. Kai başını salladı ve Kyungsoo’yu kollarıyla kaldırdı, gelinmiş gibi tuttu.

Kai onu köşedeki koltuğa yatırdı. Bir süre Kyungsoo’nun yüzünü inceledi, saçlarından gözlerine sonra burnu ve dudaklarında durdu. Bu dudakları çoktan sayısız sefer öpmüştü ama ne zaman öpse Suho’nun yüzü gözünün önüne geliyordu.

Kai kendi düşünlerine tamamen dalmıştı. Kyungsoo’yu seviyordu biliyordu ya da öyle zannediyordu. Ama bir şeyden kesinlikle emindi bu adamdan ayrılamazdı çünkü o Kyungsoo’nun sevgilisini kaybetme nedeniydi, aynı zamanda da bebek sahibi olma ihtimalini kaybetme sebebi de oydu. Kyungsoo mükemmel olmadığından dolayı her zaman üzgündü. Ve Kai, Kyungsoo’nun yanında kalarak onu mükemmelleştirecekti.


	9. 9.Bölüm

Luhan’ı masum bir yüzle koltukta otururken gördüğünde Baekhyun gülümsedi ya da daha fazla sırıttı. Asla böyle bir misafirinin olacağını düşünmezdi ve o kişinin kardeşinin eski sevgilisi Luhan olacağını.

“Hayırdır Han, seni buraya ne getirdi?” Baekhyun ağzını açan ilk taraftı.

Yuvarlak gözleri olan adam kuru dudaklarını yaladı ve parmaklarıyla oynadı. Hislerini ifade edebilecek doğru kelimeyi bilmiyordu. Sehun’u ne kadar çok özlediğini söylemek istiyordu ama Baekhyun başa çıkılması zor biriydi. Eyelinerlı diva muhtemelen Luhan’la dalga geçecek ve evinden tekmeyi basacaktı.

“Ben… Sadece Sehun’u ziyaret etmek istedim, burada mıydı? Onun için zor olmalı değil mi?”

“Gördüğün gibi burada yalnızca ben varım. Sehun burada değil! Daha fazla söyleyecek bir şeyin yoksa sana kapının nerede olduğunu göstereyim yolu bildiğini bilmeme rağmen.” Alay etti Baekhyun.

“Tamam… Bırak dürüst olayım. Sehun’u lanet olasıca çok özledim ve onu geri kazanmak istiyorum. Hâlâ bana ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyorum başkasının çocuğuna hamile olması umurumda bile değil, sadece onun bana geri dönmesini istiyorum ve her şeye yeniden başlamak istiyorum aynı zamanda. Şimdi, Sehun’un nerede olduğunu söyleyecek misin? Yoksa onu benden saklayacak mısın? Saklayacak mısın?”

Luhan çok azimli görünüyordu. Baekhyun’un analizine göre, Luhan hâlâ Sehun’u seviyordu. Pekâlâ, kardeşini Kai’yle görmektense Luhan’la görmeyi tercih ederdi. Kai en yakın arkadaşı olmasına rağmen, o çocuk bazen sınırını aşabiliyordu. Kai’nin yabancılarla yatmasından ve onları becermesinden nefret ediyordu.

“Onu saklamıyorum Han, ancak bu onun kendi tercihi ve ben onu durduramam.”

“N-ne demek istiyorsun? Kore’den ayrıldı ve başka bir yere mi gitti?”

“Hayır, gitmedi. Hâlâ Kore’de ama şu andan Jongin’in evinde kalıyor.”

“Beni gerçekten aldattı mı? Yani demek istediğim, Jongin’le yattı çünkü bunu istedi öyle mi? Bu o bebeği taşımasının ve benden ayrılmasının nedeni mi, yani o adamı mı seviyor?”

Luhan sesini yükseltti. Açık bir şekilde, kıskançlık onu yiyip bitiriyordu şu anda. Baekhyun kıkırdadı ve başını salladı.

“Aptal mısın?” Alaycı bir sesle sordu.

Luhan cevap vermedi, öncekinde daha çok iç çekmeden önce gözlerini devirdi. Baekhyun hâlâ sırıtıyordu, bu Luhan’a göre hiçte iyi bir şey değildi. Bu adam Luhan’ı, şu anda ne kadar acıklı bir durumda olduğunu düşünüp de onu yargılıyor ve dalga mı geçiyordu.

“Ondan ayrılan sen değil miydin?”

“Biliyorum ama ben-“

Baekhyun Luhan’ın sözünü bitirmesine izin vermedi, “Ama sen bir aptalsın.”

“Dinle Baek, buraya seninle kavga etmeye gelmedim. Hayatım zaten şu anda b*k gibi kardeşin benden ayrıldığından beri, işleri benim için daha iyi yapamaz mısın?” Luhan sertçe ensesini kavradı. Baekhyun şaşkınca gülümsedi. Umutsuz ha?

“Kuyruk acını bırak bir kenara Luhan, bu kardeşime yaptığınla karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şey.”

“Lütfen Baek… Sana yalvarıyorum. Önünde diz çözmemi istersen, çökerim.”

“Tamam, tamam, sana Kai’nin adresini vereceğim. Sehun’u orada bulabilirsin. Ancak, onu sakın yeniden incitmeye kalkma, anladın mı? Yoksa diğer yüzümle tanışmak zorunda kalırsın. Çok tehlikeli olabilirim, biliyorsun değil mi?”

“Oh tamam söylesene Baekhyun! O gay suratında beni hiç mi hiç korkutamıyorsun biliyor musun?” Luhan kahkahasını tutmaya çalışıyordu. Baekhyun zihninde yüz palmı geçiriyor ve kafasını duvara vuruyordu.

“Ben vajinaları seviyorum senin gibi penis aşığı değilim. Ayrıca pekâlâ, bütün kötü adamların yüzlerinin çirkin olduğunu biliyorum ama tabiî ki her zaman Byun Baekhyun gibi bir istisna vardır. Aslında bu evde hoş karşılanmıyorsun şu anda çünkü çoktan istediğini elde ettin, o koca poponun evimden postalamak istiyorum.” Baekhyun dudak büktü.

“Tamam, bu arada yeniden sağ ol.” Luhan eline küçük bir parça kâğıt almadan önce yerinden kalktı. Luhan Baekhyun’un evinden ayrıldı ve kâğıtta yazan kelimeler baktı. Dudaklarının kenarında küçük bir kıvrılma görüldü. ‘Ne olursa olsun seni geri alacağım Sehun!’

**************************

Sehun kapıyı açtığında, karşısındakini görünce bedeni bir süre dondu. Beyni çalışmıyordu, Luhan’ın gözlerine hapsolduğunda. Yuvarlak gözlü çocuğa sarılmak dudaklarından öpmek istedi. Ama biliyordu ki artık bunu yapma gibi bir hakkı yoktu.

“Hunnie, seni çok özledim.” Bağırdı Luhan, Sehun’un ince beline sarılmadan önce. Bu adam onu geri kucaklamadı ama geri de itmedi. Bekli de hâlâ şoktaydı ve o yüzden ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Luhan, Sehun’u bıraktı ve içini çekip dudaklarını büzdü hâlâ beraberken Sehun’un sevdiği bir şekilde.

“Burada n-ne arıyorsun? Nasıl öğrendin?”

“Hunnie, beni önce içeri davet etmeyecek misin? İçerde konuşalım tamam mı?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve oturma odasının yolunu gösterdi. Luhan’ın gözleri etrafı inceliyordu ve duvara asılmış büyük çerçevede durdu. Kim Jongin… Tabi, bu evin Kim Ajansı’nın CEO’suna ait olduğunu nasıl unutabildi ki? Tabiî ki de evdeki mobilyalar çok büyüktü.

“Burada olmamalısın.” Sehun ağzını açtı ve saate baktı, nerdeyse 17.25’di bu da demek oluyordu ki Kai her an evde olabilirdi. Luhan ve Kai arasında çıkabilecek istenmeyen bir sahne olmasını istemiyordu. Luhan, Sehun’un ne kadar paniklediğini gördü ve parmaklarını oynaya Sehun’a yaklaştı.

“Buraya senin bana ait olduğunu iddia etmeye geldim Hunnie. Bana geri dön, senin yanın benim yanım değil mi? Seni bıraktığım için çok aptalım ama yeniden başlamak istiyorum Hunnie. Seni seviyorum ve senin de benim gibi hissettiğini biliyorum. Beni hâlâ seviyorsun, lütfen yeniden benim ol, olur mu?” dedi daha fazlasını isteyerek Luhan.

“Hannie… Yani Luhan, gitmeni istiyorum şimdi.”

“Hayır, beni affedip yeniden benim olmadığın sürece gitmeyeceğim.”

“Nasıl bu kadar inatçı olabilirsin? Git hemen Luhan, beni terk eden sensin ve şimdi beni geri mi istiyorsun? Buna inanamıyorum?”

Luhan Sehun’u itip öpmeden önce birbirlerine baktılar. Birbirlerine aşklarını ifade etmek için bir öpücüğü paylaşalı çok uzun zaman olmuştu. Masum başlayan öpücük daha da ateşli oldu, Sehun ve Luhan bunun nereye gideceğini biliyorlardı.

“Bunu yapamayız Han.” Sehun yavaşça Luhan’ı itti ve şiş dudaklarını yaladı.

“Bunu istediğini biliyorum Hunnie.” Luhan genç olanı tekrar öpmeye ve dudaklarını emmeye başladı. Bunun işe yarayacağını ve Sehun’un yeniden onun olacağını biliyordu. Sehun’un ağzından ufak bir inilti kaçtı, Luhan elini kıyafetinin altına sokup yaramazca göğüs uçunu sıktığında.

“Hannie-ahhhh…” Sehun öpücüklerin arasında inledi ve Luhan dilini kolayca Sehun’un küçük ağzına itti. Tükürükleri birbirine karıştı ve Sehun kollarını Luhan’ın boynuna sarmıştı çoktan. Bu adamı özlemişti ve Kai’nin yakında evde olacağı gerçeğini tamamen unutmuştu.

“Beni istediğini söyle Hunnie.” Fısıldadı ve öpücüğü kesti Luhan. Sehun kıvranıyordu ve Luhan’ın istediğini yapmasına izin verdi.

“Seni istiyorum Hannie. Seni çok özledim.”

“Güzel. Bu kez oyunu ben devralacağım. Seninle sevişmeme izin ver.” Henüz seksi olmayan kısık sesle söyledi Luhan. Sehun hafifçe titredi ve alt dudağını dişledi. Oyunu oynayan taraf Sehun olduğu için bu ikisi içinde garip olacaktı.

“Ben….” Sehun konuşmaya çalıştı.

“Shhh… Bunun hakkında daha düşünceli olmalıydım. Sen de bazen altta olmak istiyordun, işte şimdi sana istediğini vereceğim.”

“Öyle değil.” Sehun somurttu. Luhan, Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkarıp fırlatmadan önce sırıttı. Sehun delicesine kızardı ve Luhan’la göz göze gelmemeye çalıştı. Onun için çok utanç vericiydi. Sertleşmiş üyesi ortaya çıktı ve Luhan onu ağzına alıp oral seks yapmaya başladı.

“Arghhhhh….. hmpphhhh….” Sehun inledi ve parmaklarını Luhan’ın saçlarına geçirdi.

Luhan Sehun’la alay etmeyi seviyordu. Üyeyi yaramazca yaladı ve diğer adamın toplarını ısırdı.

“Hannie… Ahh…” Luhan’ın parmağı deliğine girince Sehun sırtını yükseltti. Deliği onun parmaklarıyla becerilirken, Luhan’ın diğer eli Sehun’u çekmekle meşguldü. Luhan elini hızlandırdı ve daha derine vurmaya başladı, Sehun’un durmaksızın inlemesine ve küfretmesine neden olarak.

“Hannie… Geliyorum.” Sehun yüksek sesle çığlık attı.

“Tatlı suyunu tatmama izin ver Hunnie.” dedi Luhan. Sehun tohumlarını Luhan’ın ağzına bıraktı. Büyük olan sevgilisinin bütün menilerini yuttu, Sehun’un üzerine tırmandı ve onu öptü. Diğerinin kendi tadını tatmasına izin verdi.

Sehun bacaklarını daha geniş açarken hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu. Luhan kendi pantolonun çıkardı ve üyesini Sehun’a gösterdi. Sehun’un bacaklarını omuzlarına koymadan önce gülümsedi. Üyesini yavaşça Sehun’un içine ittirdi ve diğer adamın kalçalarını Luhan’ın üyesiyle uyumlu olmak için oynatmasına izin verdi.

Birisi saçlarından çekip yere fırlatmadan önce Luhan git-gellere başlamak üzereydi. Acı inkâr edilemezdi.

“Benim evimde ne halt yediğinizi sanıyorsun?” Kai öfke dolu suratıyla bağırdı. Bakışlarını yüzünde korku dolu bir bakış olan Sehun’a çevirdi.

“Luhan, hemen gitmeni istiyorum.” Kai daha çok emreder gibi söyledi. Yuvarlak gözlü adam ayrılmadan önce pantolonunu üzerine geçirdi. Sehun başını histerik bir şekilde titretmeden önce dudağını ısırdı.

“Gördüğün gibi değil!” diye bağırdı Sehun.

“O lanet çeneni kapat! Seni daha önce uyarmadım mı? Eğer umursamazsan, seni 10 raunt becerip ve bir hafta boyunca yürüyemez hale getiririm demedim mi?” Kai, Sehun’un saçına asıldı ve zevkle sırıttı. Sehun için çok çok uzun bir gece olacaktı.


	10. 10.Bölüm

“Kahretsin… Öldüm ben” Kai ofise çek kaldığını bilerek küfrediyordu. Kurul müdürüyle olan toplantısını kaçırdığından ve Kyungsoo’nun menilerinin mahvettiği çalışma kâğıdını unuttuğundan bahsetmiyordu bile. Sehun’un uyanıp uyanmadığını görmek için kafasını çevirdi. Dün akşam yaptıklarından dolayı hâlâ yorgun olduğu görülüyordu.

Kai onu kaç kere becerdiğini bile bilmiyordu. Luhan’ın onun olan ‘şey’i az daha becereceğini gördüğünde düzgün düşünemiyordu ve bundan nefret ediyordu. Başka birisinin Sehun’a o şekilde dokunmasını istemiyordu. Sehun istemese bile, Kai bütün gece onu becermekte tereddüt bile etmemişti. O zaman, diğer adam kendisinin yerinin Kai’nin yanı olduğunu unutmayacaktı.

Kai telefonun kontrol etti Kişisel asistanı Kim Taeyeon’dan 21 cevapsız arama ve 5 mesaj vardı, 3’ü asistanından 2’si babasından.

Kimden: Taeyeon

Kime: Ben

  * Patron, kıçını kaldırsan iyi edersin yoksa Büyük Patron çükünü koparacak…(9.30 am)

Kai diğer mesajı okudu.

Kimden: Taeyeon

Kime: Ben

  * Patronnnnnnnnnn….. Kyungsoo’yu falan mı beceriyorsun? Hemen ofise gel. Diğer hissedarlar seni bekliyorlar..(9.45)

Kyungsoo değildi, yanlış tahmin etmişti. Kai diğer mesaja geçmeden önce sırıttı.

Kimden: Babam

Kime : Ben

  * Seni küçük velet! Neredesin seni göt kafalı? Sana bunun en önemli toplantı olduğunu demedim mi ben? Beni diğer Hisse Müdürü’nün önünde küçük düşürmeye mi çalışıyorsun. Eğer bilseydim böyle olacağını, spermlerimi annenin rahminden dışarıya boşaltırdım böylece sana hamile kalmazdı. (10.00 am)

Kai kıkırdadı. Bu neden bu kadar çapkın ve seks düşkünü olduğunu açıklıyordu. Çünkü babasına çekmişti. Taeyeon’dan gelen diğer mesajı açtı.

Kimden : Taeyeon

Kime : Ben

  * Patron… Lütfen! Bunu bana yapma. Büyük patron gerçekten çok kızgın şu anda ve beni suçluyor. Seni bulmam için başımın etini yiyor. Kahretsin patron, senin penisini keseceğim ve köpeğime vereceğim. Tchh… Ve sen kimseyi becereme diye herkese HIV virüsü kaptığını söyleyeceğim… ÇABUK GEL SENİ İNSAN BOZUNTUSU…. AKLINI BAŞINA TOPLA!!!!!(10.30)

Kai iç çekti. Asistanı bazen çok tehlikeli olabiliyordu ve kendi babasını bile geçebiliyordu. Taeyeon kısa saçlı bir erkek Fatma’ydı. Düz değildi çünkü Tiffany’le çıkıyordu. Sevimli aynı zamanda çok seksi ve becerilesi. Kai önceden onu yatağa atmaya çalışmıştı ama Tiffany penise hasta değildi, o vajina hastasıydı. Kai son mesajı da okudu.

Kimden : Babam

Kime : Ben

  * Sen öldün Kim Kahrolası Jongin! Şu anda evine geliyorum ve yarına çıkabilecek misin görelim, oğlum……(11.00)

Kai gözlerini devirdi. Bu demek oluyordu ki babası onu bu mesajı atalı 25 dakika olmuştu ve her an zile basmak üzereydi. Zamanı olmadığını biliyordu ve…..

‘Ding Dong.’

Kapı çalışıyordu. Kai’nin kalbi yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atıyordu. Bu orta yaşlı adamı nasıl idare edecekti? Ve en kötüsü de, ya babası Sehun’u bulursa? Robdöşambrını giydi ve saçını eliyle taradı. Tamamen dağılmış uyku saçını düzetmeye çalıştı.

“Gerizekalı mısın?” Bay Kim, Kai kapıyı açar açmaz hırladı. Oğlunu baştan aşağıya süzdü ve dramatik bir şekilde başını salladı. Çok fazla olmuyor muydu?

“Özür dilerim baba…” Kai bütün diyebileceği buydu.

“Sert bir geceydi ha? Oğlumun penisi içine alan şanslı şahıs kim? Gece kulübünden bulduğun başka bir tek gecelik mi?” Bay Kim dalga geçti. Kai kahkahasını gizlemek için ağzını kapattı. Babasından nasıl korkabilirdi ki? Bu adam çok havalı ve anlayışlıydı.

İstediğinin aksine ailesi onu iş dünyasına katılmaya zorlasa bile ve Kai bundan hoşlanmasa da. Ama ailesinin bunu onun geleceği için yaptığı düşünülürse, Kai kalbindeki acıya katlanmayı çalışıyordu ve Kim ailesinin geriye kalan tek varisi olarak kaderini kabul etmişti.

“Hayır, öyle bir şey değil baba. Ayrıca, artık yabancıları becermemeye çalışıyorum. Oğlun yakında bir koca olacak, hatırladın mı?”

“Ohh tabiî ki, haklısın. Konusu açılmışken, Kyungsoo’nun babası evliliği ertelemeyi ve 8 ay sonra yapmak istediğini söyledi. Tchh, ne oldu? Evlilik öncesi âşıklar kavgası mı yaptınız?”

“Hayır, öyle bir şey yok. Sadece ikimizin de zamana ihtiyacı var. Pekâlâ, o zaman, bir şey ister misin baba? Meyve suyu ya da kahve?”

Kai kaşlarını kaldırıp babasına gülümsedi.

“Zahmet olmazsa kahve lütfen” diye cevapladı yaşlı adam. Kai yavaşça başıyla onayladı ve yerinden kalktı. Yankılanan( daha çok çığlık gibi olan) iki ses duymadan önce mutfağa gitti. Kai başından aşağıya terler aktığını hissedebiliyordu. ‘Allah kahretsin!’ alçak sesle küfretti

************

“Oh Sehun, yanlış hatırlamıyorsam, sen Kim Ajansı’nın mühendislerinden birisin. Değil mi?” garipçe sordu Bay Kim.

“Baba….o-“

“Evet, ben Oh Sehun.” Sehun Kai’nin lafını kesti ve kendisi cevap verdi. Kai’nin kıçını kurtarmak için başka bir yalan daha söylemek istemiyordu. Kai’nin kıçında gezen başka bir sürtük ya da fahişe olarak zannedilmek istemiyordu. Kai kanepeye uzandı ve Sehun’a öldürücü bir bakış attı. Sehun’a ‘Bir şey söylemeye hakkın yok’ bakışı gönderdi ve babasının bakışlarıyla karşılaşmak için kafasını çevirdi.

“Sehun’la mı yattın oğlum?”

“Şey.. O konuya gelirsek biz….” Kai durdu. Sesi titriyordu ve devam etmeden önce çatlamıştı. “Yattık.”

Bay Kim gözlerini devirdi, oğluna kızgın olduğu için daha çok inanamamazlıkla. Kai’nin başkalarıyla yattığını biliyordu ama onları asla evine getirmezdi. Elbette bunu yapardı çünkü tek gecelik ilişkilerinin onu aramasını ve hayatını mahvetmelerini istemezdi.

“Tek gecelik ilişkilerini eve getirmediğini sanıyordum? Ve ben sana demedim mi çalışanlarımla yakın ilişki yok diye?”

“Bekleyin! Bilginiz olsun, ben artık sizin çalışanınız değilim ve onun tek gecelik ilişkisi de değilim.” Sehun sesini yükseltti, tamamen sinirlenmişti. Kim Kahrolası Jongin’in tek gecelik ilişkisi olarak adlandırılacak kadar ucuz değildi.

“Sehun!” Kai neredeyse Sehun’la aynı tonda bağırdı.

“Durun, burada neler oluyor?” Bay Kim merakla bir Sehun’a bir Kai’ye baktı. Açıklama bekliyordu.

“İki ay önce yıllık akşam yemeği partisinde bana ne yaptığını oğlunuza sorun. Beni prezervatif olmadan becerdi ve hamile bıraktı.”

“Çok fazla bilgi veriyorsun Sehun.” Kai tısladı.

“Kes sesini! Bana patronluk taslamana izin vereceğimi mi sandın? Seni göt deliği! On rauntluk oyununla dün akşam beni neredeyse öldürüyordun. Ya bebeğimizi düşürseydim? Aptal mısın ya da aklın mı kıt?”

Vay canına…. Sehun’un diğer yüzü. Her zaman tek başına ayakta kalmak için çok zayıf ve kırılgan görünüyordu ama bugün tamamen farklı görünüyordu. O çok…sinirliydi? Bay Kim’e gelirsek eğer Sehun hâlâ küfretmeye ve bağırmaya devam ederse korkmuş ve yakında kalp krizi geçirecekmiş gibi duruyordu.

“Sehun, neden bu kadar kabalaştın?” Kai yüzünü kapattı.

“Kaba mı? O sana denir. Ben öyle bir insan değilim ama sen beni bu hale getirdin.”

“Beni mi suçluyorsun? Başkalarıyla sevişme diye demedim mi ben sana? Ben sana yetmiyor muyum da Luhan’ın penisini içinde istiyorsun? Sürtük.”

“Ne olmuş yani? Ben senin sevgilin ya da karın değilim. İstediğimle sevişmeye özgürüm. Bana sürtük diyorsun ama hâlâ da beni beceriyorsun.” Geri cevap verdi Sehun.

“İKİNİZ DE YETTİNİZ ARTIK!” Bay Kim bağırdı. Genç çift(bekle, belki de değil) yaşlı adama döndü ve ağızlarını mühürlediler. “Bunu yapmaya utanmıyor musunuz? Benim gibi yaşlı birisinin önünde kavga etmeye? Yetişkin vücudunuzun içinde hâlâ bir çocuksunuz. Sen Kim Jongin, sana korunmayı hatırlatmadım mı ben? Tanrım… Çok iğrenç. Ve sen Oh Sehun, en azından kendine sahip olup küfretmeyi keser misin? Torunumun böyle kelimeler duymasını istemiyorum. Sakin olmaya çalışmalısın ve jazz müzik dinlemelisin, eğer istersen sana birkaç CD alabilirim. Daha fazla süt içmeli ve bu kadar çok stres yapmamalısın. Sana ve torunuma kötü bir şey olmasını istemiyorum.”

Bay Kim Sehun’un başını okşadı ve gülümsedi. Wow etkileyici ha Sehun? Böyle iyi bir babaya sahipken Kai’nin nasıl bu kadar aşağılık ve göt deliği gibi davrandığını anlamıyordu.

“Anlayışınız için teşekkürle Bay Kim” Sehun kızaran yüzüyle söyledi.

“Sen de Kai gibi bana baba de. Sen artık ailemizin bir parçasısın.”

“ Tchh baba, keser misin şunu? Geri plana atılmış gibi hissediyorum. Katılman gereken başka bir toplantı yok mu ya da arkadaşlarınla golf oynamayacak mısın sen?” Kai araya girdi. Babasının ileriye gidip her şeyi mahvedecek bir şey yapmasını istemiyordu (şimdiye kadar yapmamıştı).

“Neden senin gibi bir oğlan sahip olduğumu hatırlat bana bir ara. Önceki hayatımda ne gibi bir günah işledim sevgili Tanrım?” Drama Kralı Bay Kim en iyisiydi.


	11. 11.Bölüm

“Arghhhhh…. Kai, çıkar şunu. Boşalmama izin ver.” Sehun umutsuz bir sesle sızlandı. Kai onun hassas vücudunu penis yüzüğü, dildo ve hatta kelepçeyle suiistimal ediyordu. Biraz hava almaya çalışırken yatakta düz uzanıyordu.

“Kötü çocuklar cezalandırılmadır bebeğim. Hani nereye gitti o sivri dilin? Sana bütün vücudun bana ait demedim mi, bu dilin bile benim emirlerimi yerine getirecek demektir. Nasıl babamın önünde beni böyle utandırırsın?”

Kai vibratörün hızını artırdı ve sertçe Sehun’un prostatına vurdu. Genç olan kıvranıyor ve utanmazca inliyordu.

“Çok özür dilerim, lütfen! Dün akşamdan dolayı hâlâ hassasım. Arghhhhh… Ahhhh…” Sehun şaşırdı ve bacaklarını istemsizce hareket ettirdi, Kai’nin elindeki daha derine ittiğini hissettiğinde. Elleri kelepçelenmişti ve hiçbir şey yapamıyordu.

“Yalvar bana Sehunnie!” Fısıldadı Kai.

“ Ne istiyorsun Kai? Kes şunu, canımı çok yakıyor!” Gözyaşları Sehun’un solgun yüzünden sel gibi akıyordu. Alt tarafı sanki ikiye ayrılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Sehunnie, yalvar bana. Merhametimi iste.”

“Benimle dalga geçmene izin vermeyeceğim Kai.”

“Seni becermem için yalvarana kadar olmaz.” Kai yaramazca vibratörü çıkardı ve Sehun’un hırpalanmış deliğine yeniden itti.

“Arghhh….Kai…dur. Boşalmama izin ver.” Sehun yalvardı. Üyesi çok sert olduğundan boşalması gerekiyordu ve bu ona acı veriyordu artık. Kai sırıttı ve vibratörü çıkarttı.

“Diğerini de duymak istiyorum Sehunnie.’ Kai becer beni hemen’ gibi mesela.” Kısık sesle fısıldadı Kai.” Bunu yapabilir misin Sehun?” Sehun başını salladı, gözyaşları göz kenarlarından aşağıya doğru akıyordu.

“Becer beni hemen Kai. Bu acıya daha fazla dayanamayacağım. Tamamen seninim!”

İşte bu kadar. Çok güzel. Kai, Sehun’u öptü ve kendi pantolonunu çıkardı. Sehun’un bacaklarını daha geniş açtı ve sertleşmiş üyesinin diğerinin deliğine itmeye başladı. Kai sert üyesine daha derine vurdu ve Sehun’u duygusuzca becermeye başladı.

“Arghhh…. Çok sıkısın Sehunnie.” Kai hızlanmadan önce hırladı ve Sehun’un noktasına vurdu. Sehun gözlerini kapattı, zevk almıyordu. Kai’nin seksi ve şehvet dolu yüzünü görmeyi reddetti. Ondan nefret ediyordu. Dün akşamla yetinmedi bir de bugün Kai hâlâ ona kendi sürtüğüymüş gibi davranıyordu.

“Gözlerini aç Sehunnie. Görmeni ve hissetmeni istiyorum.” dedi Kai, yumuşak ama tehditle dolu bir sesle. Sehun yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve Kai’nin bakışıyla buluştu. Yanlış değildi, Kai’nin onu sadece becermek istediğini düşündüğünde, seks yapmak sevişmekten tamamen farklıydı.

“Bunu artık istemiyorum Kai…” Alçak sesle söyledi Sehun. İfadesi Kai’ye acı çektiğini söylüyordu. Kai, Sehun’un deliğinden kanın oluk oluk aktığını fark etti. Kai onu sertçe becerdiğindeki kandan çok daha farklıydı.

“Sehun.. İyi misin?” Kai panikle baktı ve kendini durdurdu. Sehun karnını tuttu ve vücudunu büktü.

“Kai… Yardım et bana! Be-bebeğim! Acıyor!”


	12. 12.Bölüm

“Şanlıyız ki onu tam zamanında hastaneye getirmişsiniz. Yoksa daha fazla kan kaybedecekti.” Doktor Yixing elini beyaz önlüğünün cebine soktu.

“Bebeğine bir şey olmadı değil mi?” Endişeli bir yüzle sordu Kai.

“Bay Kim, hâlâ hamileliğinin ilk aylarında. Seks bazı nedenlerden iyidir. Genellikle, hamile birisinin kontrol edilemez hormonları olur. Hemen sinirlenebilirler, aşırı hassas olabilirler ve bunun gibi daha başka bir sürü şey. Onlardan birisi de sekse duydukları istektir. Ancak, sert seks hamileliğine zarar verir. Kaba olmak istemem ya da hayatınıza karışmak da istemem ama lütfen Bay Oh’a karşı biraz daha nazik olun.”

Kai az önce doktorun söyledikleriyle afalladı. Yani Sehun’a olanların sebebi oydu. Hayatında ilk kez birisi için endişeleniyordu ve bu hiç iyi bir şey değildi. Ya Sehun bundan sonra ondan daha çok nefret ederse? Ve en önemlisi de ya Sehun bebeği ona vermekten vazgeçerse bu yaptıklarından sonra?

“Şey… Onu görebilir miyim doktor?”

“Ahh tabiî ki. Ama ses yapmamaya dikkat edin. Uyumasına ve biraz dinlenmesine izin verin. Şimdi gitmeliyim, yeniden görüşünceye kadar Bay Kim.” Doktor Yixing izin istedi ve Kai’yi tek başına bıraktı. Kai, Sehun’un odasının kapısını ittirdi ve yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu.

Sehun’un solgun yüzüne baktı. Parmağıyla diğerinin yanağını okşadı. Sehun uyurken bile hâlâ güzel ve çekici görünüyordu. Kai, Sehun’un huzurlu bir şekilde uyurken nasıl da güzel olduğunu hiç fark etmemişti. Seks boyunca zirveye ulaşırken Sehun’un yüzüne bakmayı seviyordu ama bu yeni keşfi de izlemeye değerdi.

“Sehun… Uyanırsan sana daha iyi davranacağım” Kai, Sehun’un parmağını dudaklarına getirdi ve usulca öptü.

“Pekâlâ, pekâlâ pekâlâ, bakın burada Bay Kim Jongin varmış?” Baekhyun’un sesi havayı doldurdu. Kai başını kaldırdı ve gözleri Baekhyun’unkilerle buluştu.

“Ohh sen mi geldin”

“Evet, benim. Kardeşime ne yaptın ha? Sadece 4 kahrolası gündür yanında kalıyorken onu öldürmeye mi çalıştın? Tanrım, sana inanamıyorum artık züppe. Artık bundan sonra kardeşimi özgür bırak. Artık seninle kalmayacak, ben bizzat kendim onun eşyalarını toplayacağım yarın.”

Baekhyun konuşurken yüzü çoktan kızarmıştı. Tabiî ki Kai’ye sinirliydi Sehun’a yaptıklarından dolayı.

“Beni durduramazsın Baek. Ben ve Sehun bir anlaşma yaptık ve o buna uymak zorunda!” Kai sesini yükseltti. Farkında olmadan sesi yatakta uyuyan güzelliği rahatsız etmişti.

“N-neredeyim ben?” Uyanan kişilerin söylediği tipik replik. Sehun odaya göz gezdirdi ve gözleri Kai ve Baekhyun’da takılı kaldı.

“Seni uyandırdığım için özür dilerim!” Kai, Sehun’a koşturdu ve parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi. Normal sırıtmasından farklı olarak gülümsedi. Sehun’un asla hatırlamadığı bir şeydi.

“Oh Tanrım. Hayır, hayır hayır olamaz! Bana hastanede olmadığımızı söyle!” Sehun bağırdı ve elini Kai’den çekti. Histerik bir biçimde kafasını sallıyordu.

“Kardeşim… Neyin var?” Baekhyun kardeşini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı, Kai’yi itti ve Sehun’un yanına kendisi geçti. Kardeşine sıkıca sarıldı. Sehun çoktan Baekhyun’un göğsünde ağlamaya başlamıştı.

“Bebeğim. Hyung, onu kaybetmedim değil mi? Söyle bana hyung!”

“Tabii ki kaybetmedin Sehun. Hâlâ senin karnında nefes alıyor.” Sehun’un sorusuna Kai cevap verdi. Genç olan yüzünü Kai’ye çevirdi, gülümsemedi ama Kai şu anda Sehun’un mutlu olduğunu biliyordu.

“Duydun değil mi Sehun? Şimdi biraz dinlen tamam mı? Tamamen iyileştiğinde, yeniden benimle kalacaksın. Ben ve Luhan sana iyi bakacağız. Hâlâ seni sevdiğini söyledi ve bebeği de kabul etmeye hazır.” Baekhyun küçük kardeşinin saçlarını okşuyordu.

“Luhan yok. Taşınmak yok. Sehun benimle kalacak!”

“Ona yaptıklarından sonra Sehun’un senle kalacağı gibi bir sanıya nerden kapıldın? Tchh.. Baştan beri sana kardeşimi mahvetmemeni hatırlatıyorum, Kai.”

“Her neyse Baek. Ben bebeğin diğer babasıyım ve tabiî ki Luhan gibi yabancılarının bana ait olan bir şeyi sahiplenmelerini istemiyorum.”

“Oww gerçekten mi? Sen sadece bebeği istiyorsun çünkü Kyungsoo istiyor. Kyungsoo’nun asla hamile kalamayacağını bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun. Bu yüzden kardeşimi kullandın, Kyungsoo’yla hayalindeki aileyi tamamlamak için. Kyungsoo çok acınası.”

Baekhyun öfkeden kuduruyordu. Aynı şey Kai için de geçerliydi. Birbirlerine öfkeyle bakıyorlardı eğer gözler silah olsaydı çoktan Kai ve Baekhyun ölmüş olurdu. Kai titredi ve gözlerini kapattı. Tutmaya çalıştığı birkaç damla gözyaşı yanaklarında süzüldü.

“Bana istediğini söyleyebilirsin Baek. Bana aşağılık, aptal ya da pislik diyebilirsin ama Kyungsoo’ya bir şey deme. O bunları hak etmiyor. Hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun o yüzden lütfen Baek. Yeteri kadar acı çekti ve benim hatama katlanmamalı.”

Sehun yutkundu. Kalpsiz ve aşağılık pislik olarak bildiği Kim Jongin ağlıyordu. Kai gibi birinin sevebileceğini asla bilmezdi. Sehun’un kafasında Kai, insanları şehveti için kullanan birisi ve Kyungsoo da onun eğlencelerinden biriydi. Ancak belki bunda hatalıydı, Kai gerçekten o adamı seviyordu.

‘Demek bu yüzden bebeği benimle beraber tutuyor. Luhan ve ben, gelecekte kendi çocuklarımıza sahip olabiliriz. Kai ve Kyungsoo’nun bu bebeğe ihtiyacı var, onlara yardım etmeli miyim?’ Sehun kendisiyle konuşurken karnını okşuyordu. Kalbinin acıdığını hissetti.

“Hyung… Üzgünüm ama ben Kai’yle kalmayı seçiyorum”

Sessiz geçen birkaç dakika sonunda Sehun konuştu. Baekhyun kabul etmediğini belirten bir yüzle kardeşine baktı. Aldatılması kolay biri değildi, özellikle de Kai’ye göre. Arkadaşını çok çok iyi tanıyordu. Hem içini hem de dışını.

“Ama Sehun-ah…”

“Hyung. Lütfen. Bu benim kendi kararım, umarım buna saygı duyarsın. Sadece 7 ay ve ondan sonra sana ve belki Luhan’a geri döneceğim.” Sehun, Baekhyun’un elini kavradı.

Kai kendi kendine sırıttı. Sehun’un kararını duyunca kalbinde sıcak bir şeyler hissetmişti. Bir şey söyleyebilecek gibi hissetmiyordu. O yüzden iki kardeşin kendi aralarında konuşmalarına izin verdi ve orada yokmuş gibi davrandı.

“Eğer öyle istiyorsan bir şey yapamam. Ama eğer fikrini değiştirirsen beni nerede bulacağını biliyorsun değil mi? Ben her zaman senin yanında olacağım kardeşim iyi zamanda da kötü zamanda da.”

“Anlayışın için teşekkürler hyung. Seni seviyorum.” Sehun abisine sarıldı.

‘Bebeğim, annen seni sevmiyor değil. Çünkü annen seni çok seviyor, annen babanın sana sahip olmasına izin vermeli. Annen, baban ve Kyungsoo annenle beraber mutlu olacağını biliyor. Ve en önemlisi de baban sana daha iyi bir gelecek sağlayabilir.’

Sehun ağlıyordu ama kimse gerçek nedenini bilmiyordu. Sehun’un Baekhyun konuşmasından etkilendiğini düşünebilirlerdi. Anne her zaman annedir.

“Bu herkes için en iyisi.” Sehun alçak sesle fısıldadı. Baekhyun’un duyup duymadığını bilmiyordu. Hayatı boyunca asla kendinden emin hissetmemişti.

*******************

Baekhyun gittikten sonra Kai sonunda Sehun’la baş başa kalabilmişti.

“Teşekkürler Sehun, kırılgan görünüşüne rağmen, gerçekten büyük bir kalbin var.”

“Bunu senin için ya da Kyungsoo için yapmıyorum, yaptığım her şey sadece bebeğimin iyi bir ailede yetişmesinden emin olmak için. Benim gibi kırılmaması için.” Dolu gözlerle cevapladı Sehun. Babasız doğmak ve anne sevgisinden mahrum bir şekilde büyümek, hayatını sefil bir hale getirmişti ve o aynı şeyin bebeğine olmasını istemiyordu. Ne şimdi ne de gelecekte.

“Yine de Sana teşekkür etmeliyim. Sana çok şey borçluyum Sehun. Sadece Kyungsoo’yu mutlu etmek ve onu gülümsetmek istiyorum.”

“Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum Kai. Tabiî ki sevdiğimiz insanın mutlu olmasını isteriz değil mi?”

“Öyle değil Hun. 7 yıl önce bir hata yaptım. Liseden mezuniyet günümde benimle beraber Kyungsoo ve abim bir kazaya dâhil olduk. Abimin ölümünün sebebi benim. O benim abim değildi yalnızca Kyungsoo’nun da sevgilisiydi. Kaza benim bu adama olan günahımdan dolayı oldu diye düşünüyorum” Kai durdu ve yüzünü eğdi.

Sehun’un gözyaşlarını daha fazla görmesini istemiyordu. Gururu buna izin vermiyordu.

“Mezuniyet gününde mi?” Sehun mırıldandı, aniden o zamanlar Kai’nin ona acı çektirdiğini hatırladı.

“Diplomamı aldıktan sonra bana aşkını itiraf eden bir çocuk vardı, kötü değildi aslında inek bir öğrenciye benzese bile. Bir şekilde sevimliydi ama o gün sayısız kez aldığım için diğer bir itirafı kabul edemem diye düşündüm. Sinir bozucu biliyor musun? Kişiliğimden dolayı benden hoşlanmıyorlardı, görünüşüm ve zenginliğimden dolayı beni seviyorlardı yalnızca.” Kai bu hikâyeyi kimseye anlatmamıştı. Kyungsoo’ya bile. Ancak neden Sehun’la paylaşmak istediğini bilmiyordu.

“Hey kusura bakma ama ben diğerleri gibi değildim.” Bağırdı Sehun çünkü Kai az önce onu neden reddettiğini söylemişti. Kai onu para avcısı olarak mı suçlamıştı?

“Senin onlardan biri olduğunu söylemedim. Ayrıca bekle, sen de bana tutulanlardan biri miydin? Pekâlâ, senin beğenmen için çok yakışıklı olduğumu ben de biliyorum.”

“Şey hayır… Öyle bir şey değil, duygusal davrandım sadece. Ama sen nasıl böyle bir çocuğu reddedebilirsin? Bu çok zalimce biliyor musun? Bütün bu zaman boyunca, o senin aynı sevgilin gibi sevimli ve yakışıklı yüzü olan birisini istediğini düşündü. Ona aynaya bakmasını bile söyledin. Üniversitede görünüşünü değiştirdi sırf sen onunda var olduğunu fark et diye.”

SAÇMA. Çok fazla bilgi verdin Oh Sehun. Kai gözlerini devirdi, Sehun bunu nasıl biliyordu?

“Sehun sen değilsin…..”

“Sakın sorunu tamamlama Kai!” Sehun dilini ısırarak kendini cezalandırdı. ‘Aish… Bu çok utandırıcı. Gerizekalı ben.’


	13. 13.Bölüm

“Sehun-ah, artık benden hoşlanmadığına emin misin?” Kai, Sehun’un hastaneden çıktığı günden beri soruyordu. Oturma odasında beraber oturup televizyonda gösterilen dramayı izliyorlardı.

“Evet!” Kendinden emin bir sesle(aslında değil) cevapladı Sehun. Gözleri hâlâ ekrandaydı, Kai’nin bacağından yukarı doğru çıkan parmağını görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu.

“Birisi bana ilk aşkın unutulmasının çok zor olduğunu söylemişti. Yani ben de hâlâ beni sevdiğin için mi bebeği taşıyıp taşımadığını merak ediyorum.” Kısık sesle söyledi Kai. Sehun ürperdi. Kai’nin elleri çoktan pantolonunun içine ulaştığında zorlukla nefes almaya başladı.

“Kai… Dizi izliyorum r-rahatsız etme beni.” Sehun kekeledi. Ağzından bir inleme kaçırmamak için dudağını ısırıyordu. Kai üyesini çeliyordu ve sertleşmeye başladı. ‘Kahretsin!’, Sehun alçak sesle küfretti.

“Ya yeniden seni bana âşık edersem?”

“Kai, henüz tam iyileşmedim. Yeniden becerilmeye hazır değilim henüz. Dandik kelimelerinle eriyeceğimi sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun. Bu sefer senin azgınlığınla ilgilenmeyeceğim.” Sehun hâlâ üyesinde olan Kai’nin elini ittirdi.

“Ben azgın değilim ama sen öylesin. Çadırını görebiliyorum Sehun.” Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu işaret ederken sırıtıyordu.

“Kes sesini. Aishh…neden hâlâ senin yanında kaldığımı anlamıyorum.”

Sehun koltuktan kalktı ve ayağını daha hızlı vurmaya başladı. Kai aniden onu çekip kucağına oturduğunda kalkmak istedi.

“Seni özledim Sehun. En son seviştiğimizden beri uzun zaman oldu”

Kai’nin eli Sehun’un üyesine doğru yol alırken, yanağını öpüyordu. Sehun alçak sesle inledi ve Kai’nin saçlarını kavradı.

“Kai… Seninle artık sevişmek istemiyorum. İstemiyorum!”

“Neden istemiyorsun? Sevdiğini biliyorum değil mi?

“Hayır! Sevmiyorum gerçekten. Beni becerdiğin her sefer yüzünü görmekten nefret ediyorum. Kendi şehvetin dışında yüzünde hiçbir şey göremiyorum. Çok kötü hissediyorum. Sen… Sen bana kendi oyuncağın gibi davranıyorsun. Beni ne olarak düşünüyorsun? Ben o kadar ucuz değilim!” Sehun içini çekiyordu.

Kai, Sehun’u kendine çekti ve onu kibarca öptü. Isırma yok, emme yok. Sade bir öpücük ama öpücükte bir şeyler vardı ve bu Sehun’un kalp atışlarını hızlandırıyordu.

“Seninle… Sevişmeme izin verir misin?” Kai öpücüğü kesip söyledi. Gözleri buluştu. Kai sözlerinde çok samimi duruyordu. Sehun ağzını açtı ama tek kelime çıkmadı. Başıyla yavaşça onayladı ve Kai’nin dudaklarını kavradı.

O gece, Sehun Kai’nin diğer bir tarafını gördü. Yatakta normalde olduğu gibi bir canavar değildi. Sehun Kai’nin dokunuşlarını gerçekten sevdi. Sonunda kalbinin diğer yarısını buldu. Luhan değildi, başka birisi de değildi. İlk aşkı Kim Jongin’di. Asla kalbini vermemesi gerektiğini bildiği birisi.

Çünkü gözlerini bir kere açtığında her şey bitti ve onun arkasında kalmıştı.

******************

Ertesi gün Kai uyandığında, Sehun’u bulamadı. Üzgünlük şu andaki durumunu tanımlayabilecek doğru kelimeydi. Gözünü açar açmaz görmek istediği ilk şeyin uyurken ki Sehun’un güzel yüzü olmasını nasıl da isterdi.

“ Sehun..” Çağırdı.

Cevap yoktu. Kahve kokusu ve mutfaktan gelen gürültü ona cevap verdi. Sehun mutfakta kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Kai dudaklarının kenarına küçük bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. Sehun’un ondan ayrıldığını düşünmüştü.

“ Sehun…” Kai mutlulukla şakıdı ve kollarını Sehun’un ince belinin etrafına sardı. Esmer olan dudaklarını Sehun’un ensesine değdirdi. DKNY kokusu burnunu gıdıklıyordu. Sehun hâlâ Kai’nin ilk kez ona sahip olduğu gecedeki parfümü kullanıyordu. Kai hâlâ net bir şekilde hatırlıyordu.

“Hâlâ DKNY parfümünü kullanıyorsun? Her zaman Hugo Boss parfümünü kullanmaz mıydın? Parfümün ofiste karşılaştığımızda bazen beni sersemletiyordu.” Söyledi Kai.

“Ohh… Hugo Boss’ı seviyorum çünkü daha kalıcı ve Luhan da seks gibi koktuğunu söyledi.” Sehun kıkırdadı. Kai istemsizce iç çekti, yine mi Luhan? Ne kadar da harika bir kahvaltıydı.” Ama şimdi DKNY’den hoşlanıyorum daha fazla rahatlatıcı ve güçlü de değil. Anlamadım ama Hugo Boss’a alerjim olduğundan beri, beni kusturuyor.” Sehun açıkladı ve masaya tabağı yerleştirdi. Kai hâlâ onunla ilgileniyordu ve kollarını Sehun’un bedeninden çekmeyi hiç istemiyordu.

“Belki bebeğimiz DKNY kokusunu Hugo Boss’dan çok sevdiği içindir.”

“ Ahh evet sanırım öyle.”

“Bu kokuyu ben de seviyorum. Sana uyuyor.” Başta fısıldama niyetinde değildi ama sabahki sesi cümlelerini masumlaştırıyordu, bu Sehun için yanlıştı. Hamile adam onu kendinden uzaklaştırdı. Sehun pantolonunda şişlik olmadığından emin olmak için onun önüne baktı.

“Yeniden… Azmadın değil mi?”

Sehun poker yüzüyle sordu. Kai gözlerini devirdi.

“Hayır değilim. Aishh… Öyle bakma yoksa küçük kardeşim gerçekten uyanacak ve onunla ilgilenmek zorunda kalacaksın.”

“Iyyy iğrenç. Seks manyağı falan mısın?”

“Ne melun lanet bu?”

“2 haftalık yanında yaşama tecrübelerime dayanarak söylüyorum. Seksten başka bir şey bilmiyorsun. Seks senin kahvaltın, öğle yemeğin ve akşam yemeğin. Aishh, Tanrı Kyungsoo’yu korusun. Umarım bunlardan sonra yürüyebilir.” Sehun yalandan dua etti ve sırıttı.

“Çünkü onu incitmek istemiyorum, bu yüzden başkalarını beceriyorum.” Kai basitçe söyledi ve Sehun’un hazırladığı kahvesinden bir yudum aldı.

“Acele et kahvaltını bitir Kai. Uzun bir aradan sonra ofise gitmek zorundasın hâlâ.”

“Hastaneden yeni çıktığın için senin yanında kalmam sorun değil. Yoksa babam bana kızacaktır, çünkü seni sevdi.”

“Benden hoşlandı mı?” Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Yani, senin oğlu olmanı sevdi.”

“Ohh..”

Birkaç dakika sessiz kaldılar. Sehun kahvaltısını bitirdiğinde masadaki her şeyi lavaboya koydu. Kai onun arkadan tuttu ve eline bir bardak su verdi.

“Sağ ol Kai.” diye söyledi Sehun.

“Eğer ağrıyı değiştirebilseydik, seninle değiştirmeyi kabul ederdim kesinlikle. Ama maalesef yapamıyoruz, o yüzden seninle ilgilenmeliyim tamam mı? Sadece 6 ay daha bana katlan ve sonra her şey normale dönecek. Seni artık rahatsız etmeyeceğim.”

Kai hem endişeli hem de samimi görünüyordu. Sehun kalbinin daha hızlı atmasına engel olamıyordu.

“Kai. Sana dün akşam dediğimi unut. Beni daha sert becer, yapabildiğin kadar incit beni. Artık kalbimle ilgilenmek zorunda değilsin. Bundan sonra istediğini yapabilirsin. Yalnızca.. Bana bir daha güzel davranma.”

Kai şaşırmış bir şekilde baktı. Sehun başka bir şey demeden uzaklaştı. Kai, Sehun’un kolunu kavradı ve yüzünü ona doğru çevirdi. Poker yüzüyle Sehun, Kai’yi takmıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Kai şu andan vücudunda olan histen hiç hoşlanmadı. Göğsü sıkışıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Ne yaptım ben? Sorun ne Sehun? Yine bir yerini mi incitiyorum? Dün gece doğru yapmadım mı?”

“Sen bir şey yapmadın Kai. Sadece ikimizin bu kadar yakın olmasını istemiyorum. O yüzden lütfen, bana zihinsel ve anal olarak işkence etmeye devam et. Umursamıyorum.”

“Hayır Sehun. Birisinin hayatını bir daha tehlikeye atmayacağım. Özellikle de seni. Aptallığımdan dolayı başka birini öldürmek istemiyorum.”

Sehun diğerinin dedikleriyle şaşırdı. Kai’nin gözlerinin kenarında beliren sululuğu fark etti. Ağlıyor muydu? Sehun onu incittiğini sanarak suçlu hissetti. ‘Kai özür dilerim.’ Söylemek istedi ama gururu izin vermiyordu.

“K-Kai..”

“Sehun, şimdi diğer benin nasıl olduğunu bilmeni istiyorum. En azından 6 aylığına. Bunu birbirimizi incitmeden yapalım.”

“Anlamıyorsun Kai.”

“O zaman anlamamı sağla Hun. Sana sert davrandığımda bunu seviyor musun? Kalbini her kırdığımda bundan hoşlanıyor musun? Hayatın neden bu kadar acıklı?” Kai sesini yükseltti.

ACIKLI MI?

“Evet Kai. Hayatım berbat. Babasız doğdum, annemden hiç sevgi görmedim. Sonra da gençlik ruhum senin yüzünden kırıldı. Senin yüzünden sevgilimden ayrıldım. Senin yüzünden hamile kaldım. Senin yüzünde bebeğimi kaybediyordum neredeyse. Hayatıma ıstıraptan başka bir şey getirmedin. Söyle bana, bana yaptıklarından sonra sözlerine inanmalı mıyım?”

“İşte bu yüzden her şeyi değiştirmek istiyorum. HERŞEYİ! Böylece kimse incinmeyecek.”

‘Hayır Kai… Bana karşı bu kadar iyi olma. Sana ikinci kez âşık olmama engel olabileceğimi sanmıyorum.’ Sözler sadece beyninde oynuyordu. Sehun gözlerini başka yere çevirdi. Kai’nin gözlerinden kaçınmaya çalıştı.

“Sehun-ah, bir şeyler söyle.”

“6 ay Kai. Yalnızca altı ay. Bana iyi davranmana izin vereceğim. Ama çizgiyi aşma, kalp bağı yok.”

“ Endişelenme. Daha sonra bana âşık olmandan korkarım zaten.” Kai dudak büktü.

Sehun tartışmak istiyordu ama bu kısmı atladı. Diğer konuya devam etmek istedi. “Ve… Luhan’la buluşmama karışmayacaksın. Bu konuda düşündüm, her şeyi düzeltmek için kendime ve ona ikinci bir şans vermek istiyorum. İlişkimizin yeniden başlamasını istiyorum.”

Kai nefesini tuttu. Kalbinin yarısı çığlık atıyordu. Ama Sehun’un hayatını burnunu sokmaya hakkı yoktu. Birbirlerine baktılar, ikisi de göz temasını kesen kişi olmaya çalışmıyordu. İnatçılar.

“Kabul.. Ancak Sen ve Luhan arasında seks yok!”

“ Ne!? Ama bu adil değil.”

“Seks yok yoksa onunla iletişim kuramazsın.” Kai sırıttı.

Sehun içini çekti ve memnuniyetsizlikle somurttu. Kai çok adi olabiliyordu. Bu çok adaletsizdi, Kai Kyungsoo’yla sevişirken o yapamayacaktı. ‘Sanırım ondan yine nefret ediyorum.’ Sehun zihninden Kai’ye küfretti ve yemek masasından ayrılıp Kai’yi kahvaltısıyla yalnız bıraktı.


	14. 14.Bölüm

Sehun telefonuna bakıyordu. Beyni ‘Ara ya da Arama’ arasında kalmıştı. Bir sağa bir sola gidip duruyordu ve Kai bunu çok rahatsız edici ve sinir bozucu buluyordu. Kai kitabını kapattı ve önündeki çay sehpasının üzerine koydu. Başını kaldırdı ve diğer erkeğe öldürücü bakış attı.

“Oh Sehun, şunu keser misin? Başımı döndürüyorsun? Neden biraz uyuyup dinlenmiyorsun. Senin yeniden hastaneye düşmeni istemiyorum.”

“Neden ilgileniyorsun? Bana refakat etmeni istemedim senden hiç. Sen kendi işine baksana.”

“Affedersiniz Bay Oh, bir şeyi unutuyorsunuz sanırım. Sizin işiniz benimde işim o yüzden lütfen. Aramak istiyorsan, ara gitsin. Deli bir adam gibi bir oraya bir buraya yürüyüp durma. Yoksa birisinin aramasını mı bekliyorsun?” Kai şüpheyle baktı.

Sehun terliyor gibi görünüyordu ve Kai Tanrı’ya yemin ederdi ki bu adam ürperdiği ve gergin göründüğünde çok becerilesi ve seksi görünüyordu.

“Ben-ben sadece kararımdan şüphe ediyorum.” Sehun kekeledi.

“Sorun ne o zaman?”

“Luhan’ı arasam mı aramasam mı bilemedim.” Sehun iç çekti. Sonunda Kai’nin yanına oturdu ve başını onun omzuna koydu. Sehun yanaklarını şişirdi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Şaşkın ve kaybolmuş gibi görünüyordu, ne yapacağını bilemiyormuş gibi de. Kai yavaşça saçlarını okşuyordu çenesini de Sehun’un başına yaslamıştı. Garipti ama Sehun nasıl bir hareket yapacağını bile bilmiyordu.

“Gitme ona.” Kai fısıldadı, Sehun’un onu duyup duymadığını bilmiyordu.

“Bir şey mi dedin Kai?” sordu Sehun. Kai’yi iyi duyduğundan emindi ama bir daha emin olmak istedi. Onun hayali olmasından korkuyordu. Birbirlerinin yüzüne baktılar, bu sefer Kai göz temasını ilk kesen kişi olmayı seçmişti. Yüzü tamamen kızarmıştı. Sahtece öksürdü utanmasını saklamaya çalıştı.

“Ben bir şey demedim.”

“Ohh…” ‘ Neden bir daha net bir şekilde söylemiyorsun, seni dinleyeceğime eminim.’ Sehun kendi kafasında söylüyordu. İç çekti.

“Şey duyduğumu sanmıştım….”

“Bugün sana bubble tea ısmarlamak istiyorum.” Kai Sehun’un sözünü kesti cümlesini bitiremeden önce. Güzel hareket Kim Jongin! “ Merak etme, ben ısmarlıyorum.” diye ekledi. Sehun deli gibi alkışlarken geniş bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Kai’yi yanağından öptü.

“Yehet!! Tamam, hemen şimdi üzerimi değiştireceğim Kkamjong.” Sehun’un mutlulukla gözlerinin içi gülüyordu. Bubble tea onun favorisiydi ve şu ada onu aşeriyordu. Luhan hakkındaki kafa karışıklığı ve Kai’nin sözleri kafasından uçmuştu, yerini neşeye bırakmıştı.

“Aish, beni öpüyor musun yoksa yanağıma salyalarını mı bulaştırıyorsun?”

“Üzgünüm Jonginnie! Şu anda çok mutluyum.”

“Ahh tamam her neyse, git üzerini değiştir hemen.” Kai kafasını salladı.’ Ne çocukça’ içinden söyledi. Kai’nin üzerini değiştirmesine gerek yoktu, o her zaman ve her yerde iyi görünürdü. Birkaç dakikalık bekleme sonunda Sehun sonunda göründü.

V yaka beyaz tişörtle beraber koyu mavi dar bir pantolon giyiyordu. Çok seksi görünüyordu ve Kai usulca alt dudağını dişledi. ‘Kahretsin, şu kahrolasıca hormonlarım,’ bu kadar azgın olduğu için kendine küfrediyordu.

“Şimdi gidebilir miyiz Jonginnie?” Sehun aegyo yaparken kollarını birbirine doladı. Bir saniye, ne zaman bu kadar iyi olmuşlardı? Kai boğazını temizledi. Yanındaki sevimli ama seksi olan adama bakmıyordu. Sehun’u duvara yaslayıp onu sömürmekten kendine engel olmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ne bu tişörtün ve pantolonun? Çok çirkin. Git değiştir yoksa bir yere gitmeyiz.” Soğuk bir sesle söyledi Kai. Gerçekte, diğerlerinin gözlerinin ona ait olan adama bakmalarını ve Sehun’u gözleriyle yemelerini istemiyordu. Diğer taraftan Sehun Kai’nin sözlerini yanlış anlamıştı. Kıyafetine baktı ve üzgünce ‘O kadar çirkin miyim, yani onun yanında yürümeye bile değmem mi?’ diye düşündü.

“Çirkin göründüğümü biliyorum, söylemek zorunda değilsin.” Sehun cevapladı ve kolunu Kai’nin kolundan çekti. Kai’ye sırtını döndü, diğerinin sulu gözlerini görmesini istemiyordu. ‘Aishh… Neden bu kadar duygusalsın Oh Sehun.’ Sehun zihninde kafasını duvara vurdu bu kadar aptal davrandığı ve aşırı tepki gösterdiği için.

“Tamam, tamam, böyle kalsın. Şimdi gidelim!” Kai, Sehun’u çekti ve ellerini kenetledi. Salladı ve evlerini kilitledi. Sehun yüzüne biraz gülümseme yerleştirmeye çalıştı, acı çeken ifadesini gizlemek için.

“Neden arabayı kullanmıyoruz?” 15 dakikalık yürüyüşten sonra Sehun sordu.

“Ohh.. Şoförümün aile meseleleri vardı ve gitmesi gerekiyordu, o yüzden yürüyelim sadece olur mu? Çok uzak değil.” Cevapladı Kai. Hâlâ el ele tutuşuyorlardı ve Kai, Sehun’un cildinin yumuşak ve sıcak olduğunu kabul etmeliydi.

“Az önce bir şey fark ettim, arabanı asla sen kullanmıyorsun. Sorun ne?”

“Umm… Biliyorsun, kazadan sonra.. Vuruk geçirdim ve asla arabayı kendim kullanmaya çalışmadım. Ne zaman bir yere gitmek istesem, şoförümden beni götürmesini istiyorum.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı yalnızca. Böyle aptal bir soru sorduğu için suçluluk duyuyordu.

“Üzgünüm. Sana böyle bir şeyi sormamam gerektiğini biliyorum.”

“Hayır, sorun değil. Ayrıca, benim hakkımda her şeyi bilmeyi hak ediyorsun ve ben de senin hakkında her şeyi bilmeyi hak ediyorum. İki farklı insanız ama bu ‘hediye’ bizi bir yaptı. Biz biriz, senden hiçbir sır saklamayacağım.” Kai eli Sehun’un karnını okşarken gülümsedi.

Sehun cevaben gülümsedi. Kalbinde sıcak bir şeyler oluyordu. Karnında kanat açmış ve kanatlarını çırpan kelebekleri hissediyordu. ‘Onun için böyle hissetmem çok yanlış benim için.’ Sehun zihninde defalarca tekrarladı tekrarladı ve tekrarladı.

“Ahh Kai… Geldik.” Söyledi Sehun sonunda bubble tea kafesinin önünde durduklarında. Kai’nin evinden uzak değildi aslında. Kafeyi bulması yalnızca 18 dakikalarını almıştı. Birlikte dükkâna girdiler ve sonunda barın yanında bir masayı oturmak için seçtiler.

“İnci taneli çikolatalıdan başka bir şey ister misin? Belki kek?” Kai sordu.

“Favori lezzetimi nerden biliyorsun?” Sehun gözlerini devirdi, tamamen şaşkındı. Luhan ve Baekhyun’un dışında, kimse onun favori bubble teasini bilmiyordu. Kai’nin bunu bilmesi ve ona dikkat etmesi ona bir anda garip hissettirdi.

“Ohh.. Sadece, biliyorum. Üniversiteden beri he-her zaman onu si-sipariş ediyorsun değil mi?” Kai cümlesini düzgünce diyemedi.

“Beni takip falan mı ediyordun?”

İYİ HALT. Kai utangaçça ensesini kavradı. Beyni Sehun’a en uygun cevabı vermek için kelime arıyordu. Sehun’a hiç dikkat etmediği bir yalandı, herkes Sehun’un üniversitedeki en iyi öğrencilerden bir olduğunu biliyordu. Yakışıklı yüzüyle, herkes ona yanaşmaya çalışıyordu. Ama onun poker yüzü bunu engelliyordu.

“Etmedim! Sadece Baekhyun senin abin, o yüzden dolaylı olarak ilgini de biliyorum.”

Sehun somurttu. ‘Gördün mü? Asla bana bakmıyor. Aptal Sehun, sana en azından bir kere baktığını ummayı kes. Yalnızca senin kıçını istiyor aptal.’ Sehun yine kendini azarladı. Kai hemen Sehun’u yalnız bırakıp sipariş vermeye gitti.

‘Kahretsin, neredeyse yakalıyordu beni.’ Kai rahat bir nefes aldı. Kai 2 tane bubble teayle geri döndü. Sehun için Çikolatalı ve kendi için Vanilyalı. Aslında bubble teayi sevmiyordu ama bu saçmalıkla anı mahvetmek istemiyordu.

Bu 6 ay, Sehun’la yapabildiğince çok anısı yaratmak istiyordu. En azından, gelecekte çocuğuna(henüz doğmamış olan) yatmadan önce anlatacak bir şeyleri olurdu.

“İşte bu da Bay Kim Sehun için.” Kai yüzünde geniş bir gülümsemeyle bubble tea’yi Sehun’a uzattı.

“Bay Kim Sehun mu?” Iyyy… Asla Kim Ailesi’nden biriyle evlenmeyi düşünmüyorum. Özellikle de seninle.” Sehun alay etti ve bubble teasini ağzına götürdü.

“Ha-ha-ha. Çok komiksin Sehunnie’m. Gülmekten öldüm.” Kai sahte bir şekilde güldü. Hiç sevmediği bubble teasini içti. İçeceği yutmaya çalıştı ama tadı boğazı kabul etmiyordu. Yüzü her şeyi yansıtıyordu ve Sehun anlayabiliyordu bunu.

“Sevmiyorsun, değil mi?” Sehun bubble teasini içmeyi bıraktı ve direk Kai’nin yüzüne baktı.

“ Oh hayır hayır hayır! Seviyorum. Gerçekten seviyorum Sehun. Bak? İçiyorum şu anda.” Kai bir başka yudum aldı. ‘ Öğk… Neden bu kadar berbat?’

“Kai..” Sehun gülümseyerek Kai’nin elini tuttu. “Ben bubble teayi seviyorum diye senin de sevmene gerek yok. Neden başka bir şeyler sipariş etmiyorsun?”

“Yok artık! Bunu senin için yapmıyorum. Ben-ben sadece çıkmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmek istedim. Aynı şeyi içmek, aynı yemeği yemek, aynı çift eşyalarını giymek ve beraber eğlenmek. Kyungsoo’yla bunu yapmaya hiç zamanın olmadı çünkü o Vokal dersleriyle meşgulken ben de ofisteki işimle meşguldüm. Üniversiteden beri Luhan’la çıkıyorsun, kampüste her zaman bubble tea içerek vakit geçiriyordunuz.” Kai iç çekti. Bubble teayi masanın ortasına ittirdi.

“Kyungsoo’yla hiç randevuya çıkmadın mı?”

“Çıktık.” Kai hemen cevapladı. “ Ama hiç eğlenceli değildi. Randevu olarak adlandırabilir miyiz bilmiyorum. Her zamanki gibi en yakın oteli bir randevu için ayırttık.”

“Hah.. Siz ikiniz sapık çiftsiniz.” Sehun alay etti.

“Aslında öyleyiz.” Kai ekledi.

“Bir randevuya çıkmak istiyorsun değil mi?”

“Evet!”

“Bir dahaki sefere randevuya çıkalım!” Kocaman bir gülümsemeyle sözünü bitirdi Sehun.


	15. 15.Bölüm

Minseok kafasını salladı.

“Dinliyor musun?” Arkadaşı Luhan’a soruyordu, açıkça şu anda sonsuz düşünceler denizinde yüzen Luhan’a.

Luhan başıyla onayladı. Ne kadar çok Sehun’u düşünürse o kadar çok stres yapıyordu. Sehun’un onu ziyaret ettikten sonraki günde hastaneye kaldırıldığını duymuştu. Sehun onun yüzünden hastalanmış gibi hissediyordu. Baekhyun sağ olsun, o adam ondan çok haz etmiyor gibi görünse de ancak o ona yardım ediyordu.

O ve Baekhyun Sehun’un geleceğini planladıklarında, Sehun’un Kai’yi seçeceğini asla düşünmemişlerdi. O adam neden hâlâ Kai’yle kalmak istiyordu? Luhan sayısız kez içinden küfrediyordu. Sehun’un ona karşı bir şeyler hissettiğinden şüphe ediyordu. Onu gerçekten seviyor muydu? O gece gerçekten Sehun için bir hata mıydı? Ama eğer bir hataysa, Sehun neden hâlâ bebeği taşıyordu ve hatta Kai’yle beraber kalmayı seçiyordu?

“Üzgünüm, şu anda herhangi bir şarkı besteleyecek durumda değilim.” Luhan başını tutuyordu. Sersemlemişti.

“Bak Han, hayatına burnumu sokmaya çalışmıyorum ama senin ve Sehun’un arasında ne olursa olsun, lütfen bunu kariyerine yansıtma. Profesyonel ol tamam mı?”

“Minseok-ah, bugün yarım günlük çalışabilir miyim?”

“Tamam, ama bana bir şey için söz ver Han.”

Luhan kaşlarını kaldırdı. En yakın arkadaşına şaşırmış bir şekilde baktı.

“İncinme. Sadece… Eğer sana geri dönmeyi reddederse bırak onu. Tamam mı?” Minseok gülümseyerek Luhan’ın yanaklarını sıktırdı. Luhan da aynı şekilde gülümsedi ve Minseok’u kollarına çekip çenesini diğer adamın omzuna yerleştirdi.

“Sağ ol Minseokkie, endişelenme. Ben iyi olacağım, Sehun’u yumuşak yolla alamazsam zorunu deneyeceğim. Kai’nin onu almasına izin vermeyeceğim ne bu hayatta ne de öteki hayatta.”

Minseok duyduklarıyla şaşırmıştı. Luhan’ın sesi çok azimli ve tehlikeli çıkıyordu. Biliyordu, Luhan istediğini almak için insanlara zarar verecek türde birisi değildi ama aşkın gözü kördü. Herkes aşklarına sahip olmak için hırslı olurdu.

“ Luhan-ah..”

“Minseok, Sehun’u kaybetmeyeceğim. Sehun’umu kim incitirse bunun cezasını ödeyecek.”

************

Uzun zaman sonra Luhan’dan bir arama gelince Sehun gözlerini devirdi. Hemen telefonun açtı ve boğazını temizledi.

“Öhö, merhaba Luhan.” Onu selamladı.

“Hey Hunnie, bugün boş musun?”

“Eee evet, ne oldu?”

“Hadi buluşalım. Seninle konuşacak şeylerim var Hunnie.”

“Tamam… Yere sen karar ver.”

“Sana daha sonra mesaj atacağım, görüşürüz tatlım. Seni seviyorum.” Kapatmadan önce dedi Luhan.

Diğer taraftan Sehun, Luhan’ın ‘Seni Seviyorum’ kelimesinde özel hiçbir şey bulmadı. Kalbi artık daha hızlı atmıyordu, karnında artık kelebekler uçuşmuyordu. Hiçbir şey hissetmedi. ‘Bana ne oldu?’ Düşünüyordu ve elinde hâlâ telefonu tutarken yavaşça yatağa oturdu.

“Hey Sehun” Boğuk ses bir anda ortaya çıkmıştı. Sehun başını kaldırdı ve Kai’nin gözleriyle buluştu. Kai ne zaman gülümsese gözleri anca açılıyordu ve bu onu çok sevimli yapıyordu. Yaramazca sırıtmasında farklıydı dünyadaki en seksi adama benziyordu ve bu Sehun’un karnına garip hisler yolluyordu.

“Oww ımmmm…” Sehun hımladı. Kai’ye Luhan’la randevusu olduğunu nasıl söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Ne oldu? Bir şey mi oldu? Az önce arayan kimdi?”

“Arkadaşım. 12pm’de onunla buluşmalıyım, gidebilir miyim?”

“Gidemezsin dersem, beni dinleyecek misin?”

“Ama…”

“Gördün mü işte demek istediğim bu. Dışarıya çıkmak istediğinde benden izin istemek zorunda değilsin. Git Hun ama kendine dikkat et, tamam mı?”

Kai, Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı ve dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı.

“Teşekkürler Kai. Sen en iyisisin.” Sehun diğer adamı sevinçle kucakladı. Son zamanlarda Kai artık ona bir çöp gibi davranmıyordu. Hatta yatakta bile onu şımartıyordu. Bu adam uyuyana kadar Sehun’a sarılıyordu, seviştiklerinde artık sert seks ya da Sehun’un vücudunda kullanacağı aptal seks oyuncakları yoktu. Sehun kendini yeni Kai’ye doğru sürüklenirken buldu.

“Hahaha, biliyorum? İşte bu yüzden hamilesin şu anda. Çünkü ben en iyisiyim.” Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’u yatağa itti. Sehun’un üzerine çıktı ve diğer adamın boynunun her yerini öpmeye başladı. Kai köprücük kemiğini emerken Sehun utanmazca inliyordu.

“Kai, hazırlanmalıyım.” Sehun inlemeleri arasında mırıldandı.

“Hâlâ 2 saatimiz var. Hızlı olacağım.” Cevapladı Kai ve hemen Sehun’un kıyafetlerini tek tek çıkarmaya başladı.

“Kahretsin Kai, azgınlığını kontrol etmeyi öğrenmelisin.” Sehun Kai’nin dilinin ağzına girmesine izin verdi. Kai üyelerini birbirine sürttü ve Sehun’un çoktan aynı onun gibi sertleştiğini gördü. Kendi fermuarını açtı ve üyesini dışarı çıkardı.

“Hızlı yap. Tamam mı?” diye söyledi Kai ve üyesini tamamen Sehun’un içine itti. Sehun ne hazırladı nede biraz lube sürdü. Sehun şaşırdı ve Kai’nin dilini ısırdı.

“Dilimi kanattın.”

“Kahretsin, canımı acıttı seni göt deliği.” Sehun cevapladı ve bacaklarını daha geniş açtı, böylece Kai vuruşlarına başlayabilirdi. Kai sırıttı, Sehun’un bacaklarını beline doladı ve üyesini daha rahat konumda yeniden ayarladı. Üyesini Sehun’un içine daha derin ittirmeye başladı.

“Arghhhh… Kai.” Sehun inledi ve ayaklarını esmer adamın beline sardı. Gözleri Kai’nin ona verdiği zevkle kapanıyordu.

“Sehun-ah.. Çok güzelsin.” Kai altındaki adamı övüyordu. Hareketlerini hızlandırdı ve vahşice Sehun’un prostatına vurdu. Genç olan Kai’nin anlayamadığı bir şeyleri söyleyip küfrediyordu ve inliyordu.

“Kai… Daha fazla ver bana. Arghhh… B-bu çooook iyi.”

“Vereceğim. Seni çok çok iyi hissettireceğim Sehunnie.” Kai kısık sesle mırıldandı. Sehun’u dudaklarında uzun uzun öpüyordu. Sehun gözlerini açtı ve Kai’nin bakışlarıyla buluşturdu gözlerini. Sehun’un tanımlayamadığı bir şeyler vardı. Kalbinde büyüyen bir şeyler hissediyordu. ‘Neden yeniden böyle hissediyorum?’

“Gözlerini kapatmayacaksın tamam mı Sehun? Yalnızca bana bakacaksın. Yalnızca bana.” diye söyledi Kai. Hâlâ üyesini Sehun’un içinde hareket ettiriyordu. Genç olan başıyla onayladı.

“ Şu andan itibaren yalnızca sana bakacağım.” Sehun cevapladı.’ Çünkü beni kendine yeniden âşık ettin.’

Son bir vuruşla, beraber geldiler. Kai, Sehun’un içine boşalmama sözünü tamamen unutmuştu. Penisini çıkarmadan bütün tohumlarını genç erkeğin içine boşalttı. Kısa ama tatlı bir öpücük paylaştılar ve Kai Sehun’un biraz hava almasına izin verdi.

“Ben… Seni seviyorum Sehun. Seni Seviyorum.”


	16. 16.Bölüm

“ Ben… Seni seviyorum Sehun. Seni Seviyorum.”

Bu kelimeler zihninde dönüp duruyordu. Sehun kafası karışmış gibi hissediyordu, Kai’nin gerçekten söylediğini kastetmediğini biliyordu. Ne kadar da çok isterdi Kai’nin gerçekten kastetmesini. Sevişmelerinden sonra, Sehun hızlı bir duş aldı ve giymek için basit mavi tişörtle kotunu seçti. Şu aşk şeyi hakkında daha fazla konuşmadılar, Sehun Kai’nin diğeri için hiçbir şey anlamına geldiğine inanıyordu. Sadece zirvede olduğun için basitçe söylemişti.

“Gidiyor musun?” diye sordu Kai, çıplak vücudunu örten battaniyeyle hâlâ yatakta uzanıyordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı ve üzerine DKNY parfümünden sıktı.

“Arkamdan başka birini baştan çıkarmaya mı çalışıyorsun?” Büyük olan Sehun’a öldürücü bakışlar atıyordu. Kıskançlık yavaşça onu yiyip bitiriyordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Umm hiçbir şey. Bu arada kim bu arkadaşın.” Kai sesini yumuşattı. Genç olana asıl hissini göstermek istemiyordu.

“S-sen tanımazsın.” Sehun kekeledi. ‘Lanet olsun, neden ona yalan söylemek zorundayım? Gerçeği söyleyemez miydim? Beni Luhan’la görüşmekten alıkoyacak değil ya.’

“Tamam, sana inanıyorum Sehun. Bana yalan söylemezsin değil mi?”

‘Aslında söyledim bile!’ Sehun içinden cevap verdi. Aniden donmaya başlayan ellerini ovuşturdu.’ Kai, bana iyi davranmayı bırak. Kalbimdeki duvarı yıkmaya çalıştığını düşünüyorum.’

“Kai, Luhan’la buluşacağım. Sanırım ona geri dönmek istiyorum.”

Sehun sonunda gerçeği söylemişti. Hızlıca odadan çıktı ve arabasının anahtarlarını aldı. Kai’nin öfkeli hareketini beklemek istemiyordu. ‘Durdur beni Kai. Lütfen kalmam için yalvar.’ Sehun kendi kendine dua ediyordu. Hayır, Kai Kore dizilerindeki başrol adamın başroldeki kadın kahramanın peşinde gidip kolunu tutarak kalmasını sağladığı gibi peşinden gelmedi.

Aslında, Kai gitmesine izin verdi. ‘Yoluna devam etmenin ve ona olan hisleri bırakmanın zamanı Oh Sehun.’ Zihninden bu kelimeleri kendine bağırıyordu. Belki de Luhan’ı görme kararı onun için yanında kalması gereken kişinin Kai değil de Luhan olduğunu gösteren bir işaretti.

Arabasını açtı.

“Sehun, bekle.” Ses kapının oradan geldi. Sehun başını çevirdi ve Kai’nin kafası karışmış yüzüne baktı.

“Ne oldu?” Sordu Sehun.

“Sana bir sorum var.” Kai sakin bir sesle söyledi.

“T-tamam. Nedir? Geç kalıyorum.”

“Eğer aynı anda iki kişiyi sevseydin, sonunda kimi seçerdin? İlk olanı mı ikinci olanı mı?”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bir insan nasıl aynı anda iki kişiyi sevebilirdi? Bu çok… Siktir et. Haklı. Sehun birkaç kez düşündü, Kai onun cevabını beklerken.

“Ben… İlk olanı seçerdim. Çünkü uzun süredir beni seven kişiyi sadece kısa bir süredir sevdiğim kişiye giderek incitmezdim.” Mantığıyla cevap verdi. Kai acı bir şekilde gülümsedi.

‘Yani, sonunda Luhan’a gidecek. Seni durdurmayacağım Sehun, mutlu olmayı hak ediyorsun. Luhan’a git ve yeniden onunla birlikte ol.’ Kai kalbiyle konuşuyordu.

“Cevap verdiğin için sağol Hun, şimdi git. Şu anda seni bekliyor olmalı. Ona iyi bir yemek ısmarla ve… Eğer onunla yatmak istersen seni durdurmayacağım. Ayrıca, altı ay sonra onunla yeniden birlikte olacaksın. Ha şimdi ha sonra ne fark eder değil mi?” Kai düzgünce demeye çalıştı. Güldü ama sahteydi.

“Aptal! Sen kendi işine bak! Sehun kızgınlıkla bağırdı. Arabaya bindi ve garajdan çıktı. “Aptal! Neden bu kadar aptal? Beni durdurabilir, kolumdan tutup yatağımıza götürüp ikinci bir raunt için beni becerebilirdi. Aptal Kim Jongin!” Sehun küfrediyordu ve arabasında mırıldanmayı durdurmadı. Radyonun sesini açtı, hüzünlü şarkı da ona yardımcı olmuyordu. Sonunda kapatmayı seçti ve sessiz bir şekilde arabayı sürmeye devam etti.

********************

Her zaman gittikleri bubble tea dükkânına vardığında, Luhan çoktan gelmiş iki tane çikolatalı bubble teayle onu bekliyordu. Büyük olan eksi sevgilisini görür görmez neşeyle gülümsedi. Birbirlerine gülümsediler ve Sehun Luhan’ın önündeki kendi yerine oturdu.

“Hunnie-ah! Seni çok özledim.” Luhan sevimlilikle söyledi. Hiç büyümeyecek miydi? Büyümeyecekti değil mi?

“Ben de seni özledim Han- Luhan.”

“Önceden çağırdın gibi Hannie değil?” Luhan iç çekti. Sehun göz temasında kaçıyormuş gibiydi ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyordu.

“Luhan, biz ayrıldık. Hatırladın mı?”

“Biliyorum. Seninle buluşmak istememin nedeni de bu zaten bugün. Yeniden benimle ol, lütfen Hunnie. Sensiz yaşayamam. Tek bir gün bile. Seni çok seviyorum!”

‘Ama ben artık seni sevmiyorum.’ Luhan’a bunu bağırmak istedi ama Luhan’ı asla incitemeyeceğini biliyordu. Bu adam onu çok seviyormuş gibiydi. Aniden Kai’nin sorusu aklına geldi, iki kişiyi aynı anda sevme ihtimali.

“Han bir şeyi kabul etmeliyim. Seni artık sevmiyorum Han. Başka birini seviyorum ama o kişi beni sevmiyor.”

Luhan şok olmuş şekilde baktı. Sadece 3 ay önce ayrılmışlardı ve Sehun çoktan başka birine mi âşık olmuştu? Yoksa beraberlerken mi Sehun o kişiye âşıktı? Luhan alt dudağını ısırdı, kaşları düşündüğünü belli etmek için birleşmişti.

“Bunu çoktandır biliyorum Hun. Bunu biliyorum! Biz beraberken beni aldatıyordun. Lanet olsun!” Luhan aniden çıkıştı.

“Hayır aldatmadım! Seni asla aldatmadım Luhan. Beraber olduğumuz her an seni sevdim. Sadece kalbim onu sevmeyi seçti?”

“O kişi Kai, haklıyım değil mi?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “HAYIR!” Hemen itiraz etti.

“Eee? Söyle bana Hunnie, kahrolasıca söyle bana. Sen yalnızca beni sevebilirsin. O ben olmalıyım. Sadece ben Oh Sehun! Yalnızca ben! Seni çok seviyorum ve yerini dolduracak birini bulabilir miyim bilmiyorum Hunnie.” Luhan ağlıyordu. Yüzünü kendi ellerine sakladı.

“Hannie-ah, bana yardım etmelisin.” diye söyledi Sehun. Çinli adam cevap vermedi ama yüzünü örttüğü avuçları arasından bir şeyler mırıldandı.

“Hannie, beni yeniden kendine âşık et. Sana geri dönmek istiyorum çünkü aşk fedakârlıktır. Birisini sevdiğimizde o insanın sevdiğiyle mutlu olmasına izin veririz bu biz olmasak bile.”

‘Biz farklıyız Sehun. Ben birisini sevdiğimde o kişinin benim olduğundan emin olurum. Ve sen benim aşkımsın senin başkasına gitmene izin vermeyeceğim.’ Luhan kendi kendine söyledi.

“Beni sevdiğinden emin olacağım Sehun. Yeniden deneyelim, seni geçmişte bekleyebildiysem, eminim gelecekte de bekleyebilirim. Yeniden mutlu olacağız.” Cevapladı Luhan. Gözleri ağlamaktan kızarmıştı.

“Ama o zamana kadar, altı ay beklemek zorundasın. Hâlâ Kai’yle bitmemiş bir işim var. Bundan sonra, yeniden seninle olacağım. Beni bekleyecek misin Hannie?”

Diğeri başıyla onayladı. Sehun’a gülümsedi ve genç olanı pembe dudaklarının tadına bakmak için aniden kendine çekti. Sehun öpücüğe karşılık vermedi sadece dondu ve Luhan’ın onu öpmesine izin verdi. Luhan onu bıraktı, gözleri Sehun’un köprücük kemiğindeki ize takıldı. Erkek arkadaşının boynunu kimin mühürlediğini biliyordu, Kai olmalıydı.

‘Yeniden benim olacaksın Hunnie. Yalnızca benim’ Luhan içinden söyledi.


	17. 17.Bölüm

Baekhyun kendi düşüncelerine gömülmüş arkadaşına baktı.

“Bay Kim, konsantre olur musunuz?”

“Ohh… Üzgünüm Baek, nerede kalmıştık?”

Kai hemen dünyaya geri döndü. Çalışma kâğıtlarını kontrol ediyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Şu anda aklına olan tek şey Sehun, Sehun ve Sehun’du. Çıldıracaktı. Nedeni ise Sehun’du. Geçen şu iki haftadan beri, Sehun her zaman elinde telefon biriyle mesajlaşıyordu ve Kai o birinin Luhan olduğundan adı gibi emindi.

“Kai, sorun ne? Seni rahatsız eden bir şeyler mi var?”

“Baek, bir arkadaşım var. Gerçekten büyük bir problemi var.”

“Ohh gerçekten mi?” Baekhyun soruyordu ama aslında tam ilgilenmiyordu. Parmağını çenesine koydu ve bedenini arkaya yavaşça arkaya yasladı.

“Evet, önemsediği bir nişanlısı var. Ama aynı zamanda ondan kesinlikle hoşlanmayan başka birisine âşık.”

“Wow, karışıkmış. Ama nasıl öteki kişinin de ona karşı aynı duyguları beslemediğinden emin olabiliyor?”

“Umm… Sadece tahmin ediyor.” Kai iç çekti. Şu anda Luhan’la mutlu göründüğü için Sehun’un onu seveceğini sanmıyordu. ‘Sanırım bu hisleri besleyen yalnızca benim. Sehun onu şerefsiz ve göt deliğinden başka bir şey olarak görmezken hem de.’

“Kai, arkadaşına söyle eğer artık nişanlısına karşı hiçbir şey hissetmiyorsa, ondan ayrılması daha iyi olacaktır. Böyle bir durum yüzünden, iki tarafta incinecektir. Evliliğin görevi ne olursa olsun anca birbirlerinin kalbini incitecekler. Aşk güvendir ve arkadaşın doğru kelimeyle söylememiz gerekirse kalbinin başka birisine âşık olmasına izin vererek nişanlısını aldatmış oluyor.” diye söyledi Baekhyun. O her zaman böyle konularda olgundu. O bile hiç böyle ilişki içine girmemişti. Annesi babasını başka bir adam için terk ettikten sonra evliliğe inanmıyordu. Sehun ve onun hikâye farklı değildi. Kırılmış çocuklar. Dağılmış aile. İşte bu yüzden Sehun’u seviyordu çünkü o adam sahip olduğu tek aileydi.

İşinden başka bir şeye bağlanmaktan nefret ederdi. İş onun tek arzusuydu. Bazıları onu transseksüel olarak bile çağırıyorlardı çünkü hiç ilişkisi olmamıştı, ama o bunu bir tarafına bile takmıyordu. Laptopı ve iş kâğıtlarıyla randevusunu seviyordu.

“Yani, düşünüyorsun ki ben-…yani arkadaşım nişanlısına hisleri karşısında dürüst olmalı öyle mi?”

Baekhyun başıyla onayladı. Kai alt dudağını ısırıyordu. En büyük hatası Oh Sehun ve hamileliğiydi. ‘Ama Kyungsoo’yu asla incitemem.’

***********************

Sehun gözlerini açtığında işten yorgun bir yüzle eve gelen Kai gördüğü ilk şeydi. Büyük olan ona gülümsedi ve nazik bir şekilde saçlarını okşadı. Sehun yatağa uzandı.

“Uyandırdım mı seni?” Kai yumuşak bir sesle sordu.

“Sorun değil. Zaten çok fazla uyuyorum. Aç mısın?”

Kai başıyla onayladı. Sehun’dan bir öpücük çaldı, genç olanın gözleri büyüdü ve şakacı bir şekilde kolunu çimdikledi. Kahkaha attılar ve ikisi de sonunda susup sessiz kaldılar. 2 ay geçmişti ve günden düne daha iyi anlaşıyorlardı. İlk başta onunla kötü bir anısı olduğu için Sehun asla Kai’nin ona iyi davranacağını düşünmezdi.

“Noel yaklaşıyor.” Kai’nin kucağına iyice sokuldu. Kış gökyüzünden düşmeye başlamıştı ve Sehun bunu gerçekten çok seviyordu. Karla oynamayı seviyordu ve her yıl, Sehun zamanını Luhan’la geçirirdi. Beraber kardan adam yaparlardı ya da kışın bubble tea içerek eğlenirlerdi. Böyle soğuk kış gününde soğuk şeyler içerek birbirlerini öldürüyormuş gibi geliyordu kulağa.

“Oh, gerçekten mi? Çoktan Aralık oldu mu? Neden fark etmedim?” Kai kendi aptallığına güldü.

“Çünkü her zaman işinle meşgulsün. Noel’den önceki akşam çalışma kâğıtlarını bitirmek için gece geç saatlere kadar çalıştığını hâlâ hatırlıyorum.”

“Vay, hakkımda böyle şeyleri bilecek kadar çok mu seviyorsun beni gerçekten. Senin için önemli miyim ben.” Kai sırıtıyordu, Sehun daha çok kızarmasına engel olamıyordu.

“Hiç de bile. Baekhyun sayesinde. Noel gecesi yemek yerken onu rahatsız ediyordun ve sana gerçekten kızıyordu biliyor muydun? Evine dönüp Noel’i kutlamalısın ya da Kyungsoo’yla biraz vakit geçirmelisin.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. Noel gecesi biraz zaman geçirmek mi? Kulağa meşru geliyordu.

“Abim öldükten sonra asla Noel’i kutlamadım. Ve ailem bunu gerçekten önemsemez. Noel diğer günler gibi başka bir gündür sadece ve gece yarısında sonra biter.” Kai iç çekti. Başını Sehun’un bedenine yasladı. Birbirlerinin ellerini tutup, vücutlarını ısıtıyorlardı.

“Hayır, diğer günlerden farklıdır. Özel ve sihirle doludur. Ve kabul ediyorum, 25 yaşındayım ama ben hâlâ Noel Baba’ya inanıyorum. O gerçek!”

“Sehun-ah, çok çocuksusun ve senin 6 yıl önce tanıdığım Oh Sehun olduğuna inanamıyorum. Seni kolejde ilk kez gördüğümde, ifadesiz kaltak yüzünle züppe prens olduğunu varsaymıştım.

“Ben züppe değilim, şey öyleyim yalnızca seninle tamam.”

“Neden yalnızca benimle?” Kai şaşkın bir şekilde baktı. Kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Aishh…Çünkü sen kalbimi kırdın aptal. Neden bu kadar yavaş anlıyorsun?” Sehun başına vurdu. Yüzü domatese dönmüştü ama Kai bunu sevimli buldu. Sehun’u öpme ihtiyacı hissetti ve öptü. Kai Sehun’u yakına çekti ve yavaşça pembe dudakları kavradı.

“Geçmişte seni incittiğim için özür dilerim. Ama merak etme, şu andan itibaren kalbinle ilgileneceğim.” Kai öpücüğü kestikten sonra söyledi. Sehun alt dudağını ısırıyordu, Kai’nin dudaklarının tadı asla aklından çıkmıyordu. Kısa bir öpücüktü ama Sehun verdiği hissi sevmişti. ‘Evet, Kai, artık beni incitme.’

“Böyle konuşmayı kes Kai, kulağa tüyler ürpertici geliyor. Bir anlaşmamız var hatırladın mı? Kalp bağı yok!” Sehun Kai’nin gözlerine bakmaktan kaçınıyordu.

“Evet, hatırlıyorum. Ve seni incitmeyeceğimi söylediğimde, bu senden ‘hoşlanıyorum’ anlamına gelmiyor. Sadece hayatındaki insanlardan birisi olmak istiyorum. Arkadaş olabilecekken neden düşman olma zahmetine girelim ki, değil mi?”

Arkadaş mı? Evet, güzel hareketti Kim Jongin. Ne olur ne olmaz bilmiyordu ama arkadaş arkadaşıyla sevişmezdi. Sehun zihninde Kai’ye görünmez bıçak saplıyordu.

“Herneyse. Konuyu değiştirebilir miyiz mesela Noel gibi bir konuya geçelim?”

“Bu konuyu bitirmedik daha?”

“Olmaz. Hadi Noel’i beraber kutlayalım ve sana ‘Aralık’ın Mucizesi’ ne demek onu göstereceğim. Noel Baba var diyorsam, dediğimi kastederim.”

“Sehun, bahse girerim yalnızca penisin büyümüş ama aklın hâlâ bir çocuk gibi.”

Kai kızgın görünüyordu. Sehun’un saçlarını dağıttı ve genç olanı göğsüne doğru yönlendirdi. DKNY kokusu, favorisiydi.

“Sen bir sapıksın.” Sehun yüzünü masum şekle soktu. Kai cevap olarak sırıttı, başıyla onayladı ve alt dudağını yaladı. Sehun sevimli bir şekilde yanaklarını şişirdi. Neden bu dünyada o bu evde Kai’yle tıkılıp kalan kişi oluyordu? Sehun parmağını Kai’nin kolunda gezdirdi, şakacı bir şekilde diğerini gıdıkladı.

“Orası gıdıklanmıyor Sehun.”

“Ohhh… Neresi o zaman senin hassas noktan?” Sehun meraklı bir ifadeyle sordu.

“Hımm… Kalçam. Hahaha.” Kai, Süngerbob’daki Squidward gibi güldü. Sehun yüzünü düşürdü. Eğer Kai’ye şöyle iyice bir geçirme izni olsaydı, hemen şu anda geçirirdi bir tane.

“Jongin-ah…. Bundan sonra kartopu oynayabilir miyiz? Ve bubble tea de aşeriyorum. Beraber bubble tea içmeye gidelim olur mu hı hı hı.?”

“Ciddi misin? Kışın bubble tea ha? Olmaz, çok soğuk. Onun yerine biraz mantar çorbasına ne dersin?”

“Ama kışın her zaman Luhan’la bubble içerdik.” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldandı. Üzgünce somurtuyordu, Kai hastaneden döndüklerinden beri asla bir isteğini reddetmemişti. Yani 2 ay 3 hafta önce.

Diğer taraftan Kai, Sehun’un öpülesi dudaklarında Luhan isminin döküldüğünü duyunca aniden siniri bozuldu.

“Ben Luhan değilim, o yüzden benim yöntemimle vakit geçireceğiz biz. Sonsuza kadar yatakta sarılıp yatalım ve biraz ev yapımı çorba içelim.”

“Aishh..” Sehun tartışmak istiyordu ama Kai’yle, ona karşı kesin kaybedeceği bir kavgaya girmek için çok tembeldi. Aniden çıkarmak istedi(yani midesi bulandı), Sehun hemen ağzını kapattı öteki eli de burnunu tıkıyordu. “İnek gibi kokuyorsun!” Zar zor söyledi.

Kai kıyafetlerini kokladı. Yoo, hiçte inek gibi kokmuyordu.

“Kokmuyorum!” Kai hemen inkâr etti.

“Evet kokuyorsun. Git duş al hemen, kokmuş şey!” Sehun yataktan kalktı ve derin nefes aldı, odaya sprey sıktı birazda. Kai dişlerini gıcırdattı. Sehun garip davranıyordu, bazen çok cadaloz olabiliyor ve kızabiliyordu. Ama bir dakika içinde, hemen Kai’ye yapışıyor ve kolayca azgınlaşabiliyordu.

“Hamile insanlar çok sinir bozucu.” Kai banyoda kaybolmadan önce söyledi, Sehun’u ani cadaloz davranışıyla tek başına bıraktı.


	18. 18.Bölüm

“Hunnie üzgünüm ama bu yıl Noel’i seninle birlikte geçiremem. Ailem Çin’de kutlamamı istiyor.” Luhan hattın diğer ucundan üzgün bir sesle söyledi. Sehun ve o buluşmalarından sonra çok olmadan yeniden çıkmaya başlamışlardı. Ancak, ilişkileri hâlâ resmi sayılamazdı çünkü Luhan hâlâ Sehun’u kendine yeniden âşık etme görevine devam ediyordu.

“Sorun değil Hannie. Mutlu Noeller bu arada.” Sehun neşeli sesiyle cevapladı. Luhan’la konuştuğunda her zaman kulağı sesiydi.

“Sana Mutlu Noeller sevgilim.”

“Bana Noel hediyesi almayı unutma tamam mı?”

“Tamam! Söz. Şimdi kapatmalıyım, valizimi hazırlamam lazım. Seni seviyorum, hoşça kal Hunnie.” Luhan güle güle dedi ve telefonu kapattı. Ona ‘seni seviyorum’ dediğinde karşılığını beklemiyordu Sehun’dan. O adamın hislerini geri gelmeyeceğini biliyordu, en azından bu kadar erken, Sehun bir gün mutlaka onu, onun gibi yeniden sevecekti.

Sehun telefonuna sarılırken kendi kendine sırıtıyordu, Kai onu şüpheyle bakıyordu. Cidden, Sehun ne zaman Luhan’la telefon görüşmesi yapsa çok rahatsız hissediyordu. Sehun’un konuşma şekli onu cidden çok fazla sinirlendiriyordu. Farklı bir insan gibi görünüyordu ve neşeli ve şen şakrak birisine dönüşüyordu. Kai’ye göre, bütün bu Sehun’un sevimli yanı ve etkileri yalnızca ona ait olmalıydı.

“Geri zekâlı gibi sırıtmayı kes Kim Sehun.” diye söyledi Kai ama gözleri hâlâ okuduğu kitabındaydı.

“Neden umursuyorsun ki? Ve sana söyledim ben Kim Sehun değilim, Oh Sehun seni ahmak.”

“Onun yerine Xi Sehun dersin sanmıştım.”

“ Ohh evet, Xi Sehun ha? Fena değil.” Sehun, Kai’nin yüzündeki kararmayı gördüğünde sırıttı.

“Ne? Siktir oradan!” Kai yüksek sesle cırladı.

“Kıskanç Kim Jongin gözünü açtı.” Hamile adam alay etti. Her zaman beraber paylaştıkları yatağa uzandı. Sehun kolunu Kai’nin beline doladı ve yüzünü diğer adamın göğsüne gömdü.

“Ne yapıyorsun? Okuyorum burada görmüyor musun?” Söyledi Kai ama diğerini de kendinden uzaklaştırmadı. Sehun’un ona sarılmasına izin verdi çünkü ilk onun kendisine gelmesini seviyordu. Sehun bir şeyi istediğinde onu yapacağını bilse bile, umursamıyordu.

“Yap!”

Kai şaşırdı.

“Neyi yap?!”

“ Becer beni. Yap şunu Kai.” Sehun baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle fısıldadı. Dudaklarını Kai’ninkilere yapıştırarak ilk adımı o attı. Sehun yavaşça Kai’nin alt dudağını ısırıyordu, eli de Kai’nin özel yerlerinde gezintiye çıkmıştı.

“Hay lanet? Sehun, Luhan’la telefon seksi falan mı yaptın sen?” Kai öpücüklerin arasında bağırdı. Sehun’un ona gönderdiği his üyesini sertleştiriyordu. Alçak sesle küfretti, Sehun onu baştan çıkarmada git gide daha iyi oluyordu.

“Seni içimde istiyorum Jongin-ah. Mühürle beni. Beni senin olarak mühürle.”

Kai Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı, bu adamı okuyamıyordu.

“Son zamanlarda neden bu kadar azgınsın?”

Kai Sehun’un ona bir kez daha yalvarması için beklemedi. Onu soydu, dili Sehun’un boynunda dans ediyordu, genç olanın dudaklarına doğru ilerlerken ondan yüksek sesli inleme elde etti. Sehun parmaklarını Kai’nin saçlarına sıkıca geçirdi. Bacaklarını Kai’nin beline sardı ve Kai’nin dokunuşundan zevk aldı.

“Jongin-ah beni aşkınla işaretle. Senin olmak istiyorum” Sehun inledi, gözünün kenarından bir damla yaş aktı. Kai’yi onun yapmak için eğer bu yolu kullanmak zorundaysa umurunda değildi. Diğeri onu fahişe olarak adlandırsa bile umurunda değildi, Kai’nin yanında kalabildiği sürece umurunda değildi.

“ Neden ağlıyorsun Sehun-ah? Bir yerin mi acıyor?”

Kai, Sehun’a dokunmayı bıraktı. Hamile adama baktı, parmağıyla Sehun’un yanağında aşağı yuvarlanan yaşları sildi. Sehun başını salladı, Kai’yi sarılmak için çekti ve esmer adamın üzerine uzanmasını sağladı.

“Jongin-ah, sanırım kendimi kaybettim. Ben kötü bir insanım!”

“Shhh… Sen harika bir insansın.” Kai, Sehun’u küçük bir öpücükle susturdu.

“Hayır, sevdiğim insanı bırakmak için çok bencil olduğum için Luhan’a boşuna umut veriyorum.” Sehun sarılmasını sıkılaştırdı. Luhan’ı ne kadar çok sevmeye çalışırsa, kendini Kai’ye o kadar çok âşık olmuş olarak buluyordu. Bu adam onu aşk okyanusunda yüzene kadar ona büyü yapmıştı.

“Luhan’ı unut. Sevdiğin kişiyi unut Sehunnie. Onun yerine bana gel.”

Kai pantolonunu çıkardı. Sehun’un başka birini sevdiğini bilmek, kalbini parçalara bölüyordu. Sehun’un ona ait olduğunu iddia etmek istiyordu. Kendini Sehun’un baldırları arasında konumladı. Yavaşça üyesini Sehun’un içine ittirdi.

“Yalnızca benim olmalısın Sehun.”

Kai hırladı ve üyesini daha derine itmeye başladı. Sehun’un vücudu titriyordu biraz.

“Kai…ahh…”

“Başka birini sevemezsin!” Hızını artırdı, Sehun’un prostatına vahşice vuruyordu. Sehun altında çaresiz görünüyordu ve inliyordu. Alt dudağını ısırdı, uzun süre olmuştu, Kai ona hiç sert davranmayalı. Bebeği neredeyse düşürdüğünde bile bu kadar değildi. Gözlerini kapattı, hiç iyi hissetmiyordu.

“Gözlerini aç Sehun! Bana bakacağına söz vermemiş miydin? Kahretsin! Aç gözlerini!” Kai bağırdı.

“Kai, canımı acıtıyorsun!” Sehun söyledi. Yüksek sesle çığlık attı. O anda Kai üyesini durdurdu. ‘Onun canını yaktım. Sevdiğim insanın canını yaktım.’ Kendine kızıyordu.

“Ben… Özür dilerim Sehunnie.” Üyesini Sehun’un içinden çıkardı, usulca hamile adamı dudaklarından öptü. “Ben, kafam karıştı yalnızca.” Sehun’la beraber ağlıyordu. Birbirlerine sıkıca sarıldılar aralarında bir santim boşluğa bile izin vermiyorlardı.

“Sorun değil Kai. Sorun değil!”

“Seni bir daha incitmeyeceğim. Sana söz veriyorum.” Bozulacak anlamına gelen bir sözdü bu.

***************

Kai telefonunun çalmasına uyandı, kimin aradığına baktı. Ekranda Kyungsoo’nun ismi görünüyordu, tembelce yeşil tuşa bastı ve telefonun sol kulağına dayadı.

“Merhaba bebeğim.” Kyungsoo onu her zamanki gibi neşeyle selamladı. Kai ne zamandan beri Kyungsoo’nun sesinin duymanın istedikleri listesinde son sırada olduğunu bilmiyordu.

“Merhaba Kyungsoo, ne oldu?”

“Hadi beraber Noel için alışverişe gidelim.” Kyungsoo heyecanlı bir sesle söyledi.

“Imm..” Kai hımladı.

“Tamam, cevabı biliyorum. Sen 6 yıldır Noel’i hiç kutlamadın. O yüzden neden bu yıl bir değişiklik yapmıyoruz? Imm…tamam o zaman, her zamanki gibi kendim alışveriş yapacağım. Mutlu Noeller Jongin-ah. Seni çok seviyorum.”

“Bekle! Seninle geleceğim!” Kai, Kyungsoo kapatmadan önce söyledi. Açıkça Kyungsoo’nun sevinçten havaya zıpladığını duyabiliyordu. Kai farkında olmadan gülümsedi. Sehun’un kelimelerini zihninde dönüp duruyordu, ‘Noel gerçekten mucizeye sahip.’

Sehun güzellik uykusundan Kai’nin sesi yüzünden rahatsız edildiğinde kıpırdandı.

“Jongin-ah..” Fısıldadı. Eli Kai’nin belini aradı ona sokulmak istiyordu. Evin dışındaki hava çok soğuktu ve bu Sehun’un uykusunu getiriyordu.

“Sehunnie, Kyungsoo’yla bir yere gideceğim.” Yumuşak bir sesle fısıldadı Kai. Sehun gözlerini açtı, yuvarladığından bahsetmeye gerek bile yok.

‘Kyungsoo mu? Ohh nasıl senin başka birinin nişanlısı olduğunu unutabildim. Aptal ben.’ Sehun kendi kafasına vurdu kalbindeki ağrıyı saklamak için. ‘Onun kalbini asla kazanamayacağım. Oh Sehun, sonsuz rüyandan uyan artık. Burada neden onunla birlikte olduğunu hatırlamıyor musun? Çünkü o senin karnındaki bebeği istiyor. Peki, ne için? Sevgili nişanlısı Do Kyungsoo için.’ Sehun kendi kendine söyledi.

“Herhangi bir şey ister misin?” Kai sordu. Sehun cevap olarak başını hayır anlamında salladı.

“İstediğim şeyi bana veremezsin Kai. Ve eminim ki Noel Baba da bu sefer gerçekten çok istediğim şeyi bana veremez.” Sehun iç çekti. Başını eğdi, Kai’nin bakışlarıyla karşılaşmak istemiyordu. ‘Bütün istediğim sensin.’

“Eğer öyle diyorsan, o zaman ben şimdi hazırlanmaya gidiyorum. Akşam yemeğini yemeği unutma ve beni bekleme. Kyungsoo’yla beraber dışarıda yiyeceğim.” Kai usulca Sehun’un alnını öptü, yanına bir havlu alarak yataktan kalktı.

“Gitme Kai, beni bırakma!” Sehun fısıldadı. ‘Tek taraflı aşk, yeniden canımı yakıyor.’


	19. 19.Bölüm

Baekhyun üvey kardeşine memnuniyet dolu bir gülümsemeyle baktı. Sehun onu ailelerinin evinde ziyaret etmeyeli biraz zaman geçmişti. İki ebeveynde artık Kore’de değillerdi, onun yerine Amerika’da kalmayı tercih ediyorlardı çünkü Baekhyun’un babasının orada bir aile işi vardı. Belki de çok geçmeden, Baekhyun da babasının izinden gidecek ve aile işini devralacaktı. Ama o zamana kadar, Kim Ajansı’ndaki proje müdürlüğü işinden gayet memnundu.

“Tombul görünüyorsun,” Baekhyun’un ilk söylediği şey buydu. Sehun yanaklarını şişirdi ve üzgünce somuttu.

“Kilo mu almışım?”

“Hayır, aptal, sadece tombul görünüyorsun. Ama sorun değil, tombullar sevimlidir ve şişmanlamanın kötü bir şeyi yoktur. Şişman insanların çekici ve seksi olduklarını biliyor musun?” Baekhyun gözleri kaybolana kadar gülümsedi.

“Gerçekten mi? Bunu hiç bilmiyordum.”

“Aslında, seni ince ve zayıf görmekten nefret ediyorum. Senin ve zombinin hiçbir farkı yok.”

“Hyung, bunu nasıl söylersin. Bebeğimin duymasına izin verme tamam mı?” Sehun karnını örttü ve Baekhyun, kardeşi bir ahjumma gibi davranırken bunu çok komik buldu.

“Herneyse. Bu arada, benimle buluşmak istediğini söylediğinde Kai bir şey dedi mi?”

“O-ona demedim.” Sehun’un sesi biraz çatallaştı. Baekhyun kardeşi ve en yakın arkadaşının arasında kötü bir şeyler olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’un ağzını açmasını ve hikâyeyi paylaşmasını bekliyordu ama hamile adamın ağzından bir şey çıkmadı. Sadece Baekhyun’un bakışlarıyla karşılaşmamaya çalıştı.

“Söyle bana.”

“Neyi?”

“Bir şey olduğunu biliyorum. Dökül Sehun, bana güvenebileceğini biliyorsun değil mi? Anlat bana şimdi.” Baekhyun Sehun’un parmağını sıkıyordu, Sehun’un elinin soğukluğu vücuduna süzüldü. Şu anda Sehun üzüntüyü ona görmeyi istiyordu.

“Bir şey yok hyung, gerçekten.” Sehun ufak bir gülümsemeyle abisini temin etti. Ancak Baekhyun kardeşinin sahte gülümsemesine kolayca kanacak birisi değildi. Beraber büyümüşlerdi, Sehun’un yüzünün ne şekil aldığını hiç mi bilemezdi? Sehun ne zaman üzgün ya da mutlu olsa bilirdi. HEM DE ÇOK İYİ BİLİRDİ.

“Sana daha kaç kere yalan söylemede hiç iyi olmadığını söyleyeceğim? Bütün duyguların yüzünden okunabiliyor, kardeşim.”

Sehun içini çekti. Baekhyun onu kendinden daha iyi tanıyormuş gibiydi. Baekhyun’un gözlerinin içine baktı ve bakışlarını başka yere çevirdi.

“Hyung…”

“Efendim Hun? Söyle şunu, ben her zaman seni dinleyeceğim.”

“Eğer aynı anda iki kişiyi sevseydin, sonunda kimi seçerdin? Hayatına giren ilk kişiyi mi yoksa ikincisini mi?”

Kai’nin ona sorduğu aynı soru. Sehun Baekhyun’dan bir cevap bekliyordu. Küçük bir gülümseme Baekhyun’un dudaklarını kenarında belirdi.

“Pekâlâ, Hun, ikinci kişiyi seç.”

“ Hımm, neden?”

“Çünkü birinci kişiyi gerçekten sevseydin eğer, ikinci kişiye âşık olmazdın. Kendinin başka birisine âşık olmana izin verdiğinde, bu demektir ki birinci kişiye olan hislerin çok güçlü değildir. Onu sevmiyorsun, sadece belki onu sevdiğini düşünmüyorsun ama aslında onu sevmiyorsun.”

“Ben öyle düşünmüyorum. Yani, bak, Luhan’ı seviyorum ama diğer kişi hayatıma isteğim dışında girdi. Ne zaman başladığını bilmiyorum ama ondan hoşlanıyorum. Onun yeni keşfettiğim yönünü seviyorum. O artık önceden tanıdığım berbat adam değil. Bilmiyorum hyung, sadece bunun içine ettim. Onu sevmeye devam ederken hayatıma devam etmek istiyorum ama kalbimi onu bırakmak için çok bencil. O kalbimin yapbozunun son parçası.”

Sehun kısık sesle hıçkırmaya ve titremeye başladı.

“Kardeşim, yeniden Kai’ye âşık olmaya çalışma bile. O Kyungsoo’ya sahip ve biliyorsun onlar ayrılamazlar. Luhan seni seviyor, kalbini biraz mutlu olabilme şansı için ona vermelisin. Sana Kai’yle kalmamanı söylediğim zaman, gelecekte bunun olacağını biliyordum. Aynı kişiye ikinci kez âşık olmak imkânsız değildir.”

Baekhyun her zaman Sehun için endişeleniyordu. O adam neyin en iyisi olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun bağlandığı adamı ona söylemeden bile, Baekhyun bunu çoktan bilirdi. Beklide kardeşlik bağı dedikleri bu olsa gerekti.

“Hyung, her zaman ve her gün bana aşkını gösteren birisine nasıl olurda âşık olmam?”

“Kolay Sehun, ondan ayrıl. Bütün pisliğiyle onu bırak. O seni hak etmiyor.”

*************

Kai alışverişin onu sıkıntıdan öldüreceğini asla düşünmezdi. Kyungsoo bir dükkândan diğerine giriyordu ama hâlâ hiçbir şey almamıştı. Sadece eşyalara bakıyor, dokunuyor ve oradan gidiyordu. Kai bir alışverişkolik değildi, şey her zaman kullandığı lube ve kondom stoku almadığı sürece tabiî ki.

Önceden bir sürtüktü ama hayatına Sehun girdikten sonra, bütün eski alışkanlıkları gitmişti. Artık daha fazla gece kulüplerinde takılmak, sigara içmek – Sehun’un hamileliğine bir şey olmasından korktuğu için çünkü- ve daha da önemlisi tek gecelik ilişkiler yoktu. Sadece Kyungsoo ve Sehun’la yatıyordu, bu kendisini bile şaşırtıyordu.

“Jonginnie, hadi şu dükkâna girelim. Japon animelerinin kostümlerini satıyormuş, şey tamam bunu çok iyi bilmiyorum ama dükkâna bir bakalım kardeşim ve annem için bir şeyler bulabilecek miyim?”

Kyungsoo Kai’yi ittiriyordu, garip kostümlerle dolu olan dükkâna doğru onu sürüklüyordu. ‘ Cadılar Bayramı değil.’ Kai kendi kendine söyledi. Genç adam dükkâna göz gezdirdi, nişanlısı görevliye genç kızlara uygun satın alınabilecek hediyelerin olup olmadığını soruyordu o sırada.

Kai’nin gözleri sergilenen hizmetçi kıyafetine takıldı. Çok sevimli görünüyordu ve Sehun’u bu kıyafetin içinde hayal etmeye başladı. Kendi kendine sırıttı , aklında Sehun ve onun yatakta olduğu bazı pis sahneler dönmeye başladı. ‘Oh, kahretsin, sertleşiyorum ve Sehun bunun suçlusu.’ Kai alçak sesle küfretti. Diğer adamı özlemeye başladı, hemen eve geri dönüp Sehun’u sıkıca kucaklama ihtiyacı hissetti.

“Neye bakıyorsun Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo aniden arkasından geldi, Kai’nin düşüncelerinin hepsi uçtu gitti.

“Iııı, hiçbir şeye. Kyungri’nin hediyesine baktın mı?”

“Evet baktım. Ona bir elbise aldım, eminim bunu sevecektir.” Kyungsoo cevapladı, seçiminden memnun görünüyordu. Kız kardeşi kesinlikle ona böyle harika bir hediye aldığını için teşekkür edecekti.

“Harika, o halde gidelim. Ben açım.”

“ Kai-ah…”

“Hımm?”

“Şey, hımm, Sehun için bir şey almayı düşünmüyor musun? Yani demek istediğim, biliyorum sen Noel’i kutlamıyorsun ama Sehun kutluyor. En azından onu mutlu etmek için ona bir şeyler almalısın.” Kyungsoo kolunu girdi. Kai Kyungsoo’ya cevap vermedi.

“Peki sen? Bir şey ister misin?” Bunun yerine Kai konuyu değiştirdi. Sehun hakkında konuşmayı reddediyordu. Kyungsoo’nun kıskandığını fark etmişti ve yanlışlıkla Kyungsoo’yu incitmekten korkuyordu (Ç/N: -_- ), özellikle içinde Sehun’a karşı tatlı ve tanımlanamaz bir duygunun gelişmeye başladığını fark ettiğinde.

Kyungsoo, Kai’nin tepkisini görünce sırıttı. Bir şeylerin Kai’nin canını sıktığını biliyordu, bedeni Kyungsoo’nun yanındaydı ama aklı burada değildi. Kyungsoo Kai’deki ani değişimi fark etti, o adam Kyungsoo’yla olduğu zaman mutlu görünmüyordu. Kai saklamaya çalışmasına rağmen, Kyungsoo’nun sağduyusu asla yanılmazdı.

‘ Sadece dürüst olmanı istiyorum Kai.’ Kyungsoo kendine söylüyordu. Konuşmak için ağzını açtı. “ Ben bir şey istemiyorum, ama bir dahakine Sehun için bir şeyler al.”

‘Sen böyle temiz bir kalbe sahipken senden nasıl ayrılacağımı söyle bana Kyungsoo? Seni aldatıyorum ama sen hâlâ benimlesin.’ Kai kendiyle konuşuyordu. Kyungsoo’ya gülümsedi ve diğerinin yavaşça dudaklarından öptü.

“Merak etme, alacağım.”

“İyi baba!” Kyungsoo kısık sesle söyledi. En yakın yemek yeme yerine girdiler ve akşam yemeklerini yediler. 2 gün daha ve ondan sonra Noel gelecek.


	20. 20.Bölüm

‘Ayrıl ondan.’

Baekhyun’un kelimeleri hâlâ beyninde dönüp duruyordu. Sehun’un kafası karışmıştı, aklı tamamen dağılmıştı ve kendini özgür bırakmak için doğru yolu bulamıyordu. Kendi kalp atışlarını duyana kadar Kai’nin kalbinin hızlı çarpmasına neden olmasını hatırlıyordu.

‘Ayrıl ondan Sehun!’

Araya başka bir ses girdi. Ama bu defaki Baekhyun’un sesi değildi, kendi şeytanının sesiydi. Kalbinin bir yarısı kalması için savaşırken diğer yarısı onu Kai’den ayrılmaya itiyordu. ‘Kalmanın ne anlamı var, bu iş bittiğinde benden ayrılıp Kyungsoo’yla beraber olmayacak mı?’

Sehun kendi kendine sordu. Elbette onu kalmaya itecek hiçbir sebep bulamadı.

‘Ama onu seviyorum.’

‘Ama o seni sevmiyor!’ Sehun’un kalbi bütün bunların rüyadan başka bir şey olmadığını fark etmesini için bağırıyordu ona. Sehun gözlerinin kenarlarında oluşan sıcak gözyaşlarını hissedebiliyordu. “ Anne ne yapmalı sence, bebeğim?”

Sehun iç çekti. Eli yavaşça karnını okşuyordu, karnı çoktan belli olmaya başlamıştı. Kai’nin varlığını inkâr edemeyeceğinin biliyordu. Onun yarısı Kai’ydi. Kai’nin tohumu içinde büyüyordu. Düşen yaşlara elinden geldiğince engel olmaya çalışırken titriyordu Sehun.

“Babanın kim olduğunu biliyor musun? Onun benim ruh eşim olup olmadığını merak ediyorum.” Sehun konuşmaya devam ediyordu. Doktor ona hamileliği üçüncü aya ulaştığında bebeklerin annelerini duyabildiğini söylemişti. O yüzden anne aralarındaki bağı güçlendirmek için her zaman onunla iletişim kurmalıydı.

“Seni ne kadar uzun süre taşırsam o kadar çok seviyorum. Nasıl başka birine bırakacağım seni ve kendim tek başıma acı çekeceğim? Sen olmadan… Ve baban yanımda olmadan?”

Durdu ve gözlerindeki yaşları sildi. Sehun her şeyden pişman olmaya başlamıştı. Kai’nin planını kabul ettiği için pişmandı, Kai’yle kaldığı için pişmandı. Kalbinin yeniden diğer erkeğe âşık olmasından pişmandı.

“Sen asla pişman olmayacağım hatasın bebeğim.” Kısık sesle fısıldadı. Kırmızı yüzüyle rüyalar âlemine daldığını fark etmedi. Sehun çok yorgun hissediyordu. Her şeyden yorulmuştu. Vazgeçmek istiyordu.

********************

Kai, Sehun’u huzurlu bir şekilde yatakta uyurken gördüğünde gülümsedi. Parmağı yavaşça diğerinin yanağını okşuyordu.

‘Ne yaptın bana Oh Sehun? Seni her saniye özlüyorum, her zaman seni düşünüyorum. Bütün dünyam 360 derece değişti senin yüzünden.’ Üzgünce kelimeler beyninde dönüp duruyordu. Kai sonra parmağını Sehun’un karnına götürdü. Karnından gelen sıcaklığı hissettiğinde istemsizce gülümsedi Kai.

‘Bu baba olmanın hissettirdiği şey mi? Asla böyle iyi hissetmemiştim.’ Kai ebeveyn olma hakkında neredeyse hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Ayrıca, kendi çocuğuna sahip olmayı bile planlamıyordu çünkü Kyungsoo hamile kalamazdı. Neden asla olmayacak bir şey hakkında düşünerek rahatsız olsundu ki.

Ama kader ağlarını başka biri için örmüştü.

En büyük rakibiyle yatma planı ona ‘baba’ olan yeni bir başlık getirmişti. Pekâlâ, Kai Sehun’un aynı onun gibi hamile kalamayan normal bir erkek olduğunu düşünmüştü çünkü Kyungsoo bir keresinde ona Luhan’ın HunHan çiftindeki ‘lady’ olduğunu söylemişti. Bütün erkekler hamile kalamazdı, sadece belli bir kesim.

Kai hâlâ Sehun’un karnını okşuyordu, genç olan biraz hareketlendi. Kai hemen elini çekti, yanakları domatese dönmüştü. Allahtan lamba açık değildi yoksa Sehun kızaran yüzünü görecekti. Sehun çoktan gözlerini açmıştı, dudaklarının köşesinde hafif bir gülümsemeyle Kai’ye baktı.

“ Jongin-ah, üzgünüm seni beklemedim. Yoruldum.” Sehun uykulu sesiyle söyledi. Seksi ama aynı zamanda sevimli geliyordu Kai’nin kulağına.

“Hayır, hiç önemli değil. Hadi uyumaya devam et Hun.” Kai gülümsedi ve yenden uyuması için Sehun’a eliyle işaret etti.

Sehun hiçbir şey demedi ama Kai’nin elini tutup karnına yerleştirdi. Karnında sanki rüzgâr yeli gibi bir şey hissetmişti, yani bebeği orada iyiydi. Kai çocuğunun hareketini hissettiğinde gülümsedi.

“Şunu hissedebiliyor musun Kai?” diye sordu Sehun. Diğer başıyla yavaşça onayladı. Gülümsemesi başından beri gitmemişti.

“Tekmeledi mi?” Masumca sordu Kai. Sehun ister istemez Kai’nin aptallığına gülüyordu.

“Sersem, bebeğimiz daha 4 aylık, henüz tekme atacak bir bacağı yok onun( O derken burada Sehun İngilizce ‘he’ kelimesini kullanıyor.) Sadece zigotun orada iyi olduğu anlamına gelen ufak bir hareketti.” Sehun Kai’nin kafasına vurdu. Kai başını ovdu ve dudaklarını somurtarak büzdü.

“Ne dedin sen?” Kai gözlerini devirdi. Sehun’dan bir şey duyduğuna emindi.

“Ne?”

“Önceki dediğin.”

“Sersem?”

“Hayır, hayır. O( yani ‘he’ İngilizcedeki) dedin. Onun bir erkek olduğunu nerden biliyorsun? Bensiz bebek kontrolüne mi gittin Hun?” Kai incinmiş gibi baktı. Bebeğin cinsiyetinin ne olduğunu doktorun ilk ona söylemesini çok istiyordu gerçekten. Hamile adam aylık kontrollerine gittiğinde Sehun’un yanında olmak istiyordu böylece hiçbir şeyi kaçırmayacaktı.

“Hayır, Kai. Henüz kontrol ettirmedim. Sadece bebeğimizin erkek olduğunu hissediyorum. O yüzden öyle dedim.”

Kai’nin ağzı ‘O’ şeklini aldı.

“ Erkek bebek mi istiyorsun, Hun?”

“Umm, aslında cinsiyetini önemsemiyorum. Sağlıklı olduğu sürece benim için sorun yok.” diye cevapladı Sehun. Kai sessiz kalmayı tercih etti. Yalnızca dinleyici olmak istiyordu. Sehun’un seni dünyadaki en güzel şarkıydı.

Sehun aniden bir şey hatırladı.

“Jongin-ah, yarın aylık kontrolüm var. Gelmek ister misin?”

“Ohh…umm, şey, yarın Noel tatilinden önceki son gün. Yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum.” Kai Sehun için üzgün hissediyordu. Gerçekten gitmek istiyordu ama gidemezdi.

“Lütfen lütfen lütfen çok lütfen? Sonra alış veriş merkezinde biraz yürüyebiliriz. Hediye aramak ve alışveriş yapmak için yalnızca yarın var.” Sehun sevimli yüzüyle gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu. Kai ona dayanamayacağını biliyordu. Sehun ona gülünç bir şekilde aegyo yaparken onu nasıl reddedebilirdi ki?

“Tamam, tamam! Yalnız bir daha yüzünü böyle yapma. Bu tüyler ürpertici Sehunnie.” Kai gülüyordu. Sehun da onun kahkahasına katıldı, bir süre birbirlerine sarıldılar sonra Sehun Kai’nin öpmeye başladı. Uzun ya da arzu dolu bir öpücük değildi. Yalnızca ufak bir öpücüktü ama çoktan Kai’nin karnına kelebekleri göndermişti.

‘Seni seviyorum, Sehun.’


	21. 21.Bölüm

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOK_HKMbTiY>

“Hey, Bay Kim, yeniden karşılaştık ha?” Doktor Yixing çifti selamladı. Kai dişlerini gıcırdattı, kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve kendine daha çok çekti. Doktor Yixing, Sehun’a bakıyordu, hastasının şimdi daha iyi göründüğüne sevinmişti, yüzü onunla ilk karşılaştığı kadar solgun değildi artık(kendi teni solgun olmasına rağmen).

“Evet!” Kai kısaca cevapladı. Doktor Yixing’in önüne oturdular.

“O zaman Sehun, lütfen yatağa uzan. Ben jelle beraber döneceğim sonrada ultrasonla bakabiliriz.”

Doktor Yixing, Sehun’a ne yapması gerektiğini söyledi. Sehun başıyla onayladı ve gergin bir şekilde uzandı. İlk kez Kai ultrasonla kontrolde yanında geliyordu. Mutluydu çünkü Kai sonunda en çok ihtiyacı olan zamanda yanındaydı. Hâlâ ilk kontrole geldiği zamanı hatırlıyordu, terk edilmiş ve istenmiyormuş gibi hissetmişti.

Kai elini tutmak ve hamile olduğu haberini duymak için yanında değildi o zaman. Kai’ye bebeği ilk söylediği zaman, Kai’nin onu aldırmasını isteyeceğini biliyordu zaten. Ama şimdi, Sehun mutluluğunu saklayamıyordu çünkü o adam yanındaydı ve elini sıkıca tutuyordu. Kai Sehun’a gülümsedi, her şeyin güzel olacağını söyleyerek rahatlattı.

“Korkuyor musun Sehun?”

“Hımm…” Sehun düşük sesle hımladı.

“Korkma, ben buradayım.” Kai usulca Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü. Doktor Yixing öksürdü, çifte onun burada onları izlediğini söyledi, Sehun kızarmıştı.

Doktor Yixing hayranlıkla gülümsedi. Sehun’un karnına jeli döktü ve yavaşça etrafına sürdü. Jelden gelen soğuklukla Sehun hafifçe titredi. Doktor Yixing karnını taramaya başladı, monitör Sehun’un içindeki minik yaratığı gösteriyordu.

“Şuna bakın Sehun, Kai! Bu sizin bebeğiniz.” Dr. Yixing sakin bir sesle söyledi.

Kai yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle ekrana bakıyordu.

“Sehun… Çok zayıf ve çok güzel.” diye söyledi Kai ve küçük bir çocuk gibi zıplamaya başladı. Sehun’un elinden bir şey gelmiyordu ama ağlıyordu. Gözyaşları onun ve Kai’nin ürünü olan şeyin normal şekilde yaşadığını gördüğünde akmaya başlamıştı.

“İçimde. O bizim Kai. Bizim!” diye söyledi Sehun, bir şeyler içini kemiriyordu.

“Tabii ki!”

“Şimdilik, henüz cinsiyetini öğrenemeyiz ama belki 2 ay sonra öğrenebiliriz.” Dr. Yixing anı böldü.

“Doktor, resmi basabilir misiniz?” Kai Dr. Yixing’e umut dolu gözlerle bakarak sordu.

“Tabi, dışarıdaki gişeden isteyin. Yani, bebek iyi ve tek. Sehun, yeteri kadar dinlendiğinden emin ol ve ağır işler yapmaktan kaçın. Tamam mı?”

“Tamam.” Sehun cevap verdi. Kai ona bir kez daha sarıldı. Sehun’da sarılmasına karşılık verdi ve ellerini Kai’nin sırtına koydu.

“Çocuğumu taşıdığın için teşekkür ederim Sehun.” Kai kısık sesle fısıldadı. Sehun başıyla onayladı yavaşça. Kai’nin bebeğinin içinde olmasına itirazı yoktu çünkü bütün kalbiyle bu adamı seviyordu.

******************

Elleri sıkıca birbirine bağlanmıştı. Sehun Kai’nin elini bir saniyeliğine bile bırakmıyordu. Bütün zaman boyunca yapışmıştı ama Kai’nin buna itirazı yoktu. Aslında, Sehun’un gözleri yalnızca kendi üzerinde olduğunda seviyordu bunu.

“Tamam, prensesim, tam olarak nereye gitmek istediğini söyle bana? Beşinci defadır bu marketin içinde dolanıyoruz ama hiçbir şey almadın bile.” Kai yanındaki Sehun’a baktı, genç olan yaramazca sırıttı ve dişlerini sıktı.

“Herhangi bir yere gitmek istemiyorum. Sadece senin yanında ve seninle burada kalmak istiyorum. İşte biz buna randevu diyoruz.”

“Randevu mu? Noel için hediye aradığını söylediğini sanıyordum?”

“Benden sıkıldın mı Kai?” Sehun üzgün bir şekilde somurttu.

“Hayır, öyle bir şey yok. Senin etrafımda olmanı seviyorum ama neden bu marketin içinde yürüdüğümüzü ve bir şey almadığımızı merak ediyorum. Ailen için hediye almak istediğini söylememiş miydin?”

Kai kaşlarını kaldırmıştı, Sehun’a tamamen şaşırmıştı.

“Ummm, tamam! Hadi birbirimiz için hediye bulalım. Sen kendininkini ararken ben de kendiminkini arayacağım.” Sehun sonunda Kai’ye mantıklı bir şeyler söylemişti.

“Tamam! Güzel fikir, bir şey istiyor musun?” diye sordu Kai. Sehun başını hayır anlamında salladı ve Kai’ye doğru eğildi.

“Şaşırt beni, Jongin-ah.” Geri çekilmeden önce fısıldadı. Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Sehun’a sinsi bir gülümsemeyle sırıttı.

“Eğer öyle diyorsan. 1 saat sonra burada yeniden buluş benimle. Tamam?”

“Tamam!” ayrıldılar. Yalnız kalmak için birbirlerine zaman veriyorlardı.

Sehun etrafa bakıyordu, Kai’ye verebileceği en iyi hediye ne bilmiyordu. Basit ama diğerini etkileyecek bir şey bulmak istiyordu. Sonunda bir hediye dükkânının önünde durdu.

“Hoşgeldiniz, yardımcı olabilir miyim?” Noel baba kılığındaki görevlilerden biri kibarca Sehun’u selamladı. Sehun başını eğdi ve gülümsedi.

“Ohh evet, Noel hediyesi arıyorum ama ne satın alsam bilemedim.” diye cevapladı Sehun. Kısık sesle iç çekti, elemanın en azından ona satın almaya değecek bir şeyler önermesini umuyordu.

“Oh, hediyeyi kime vereceğinizi öğrenebilir miyim?”

Sehun bir süre sessiz kaldı. Onun hayatında Kai kimdi? Erkek arkadaşı? Hayır. Kocası? Hayır. Arkadaşı? Bir saniye, arkadaşlar arkadaşlarıyla sevişmezdi. O zaman onlar tam olarak neydi? Eleman hâlâ Sehun’u bekliyordu.

“Özel birisi.” En mantıklı cevap buydu Sehun’a göre. Eleman anlamadığı bir nedenden gülümsedi.

“Telefon süslerine ne dersiniz?” Erkek eleman ona çeşitli telefon süslerinin olduğu bölümü gösterdi. Sehun çok mutlu olmaktan kendini alamıyordu çünkü sonunda Kai için en uygun hediyeyi bulmuştu. Mükemmel, tam onun istediği gibi. Basit ama unutulmaz. Kai ne zaman telefonuna baksa, Sehun’u hatırlayacaktı.

“Ummm… İlk önce süslere bakabilir miyim?” Sehun elemana sordu. Eleman memnuniyetle başıyla onayladı ve telefon süslerini çıkardı.

“Woahh… Çok sevimli. Bubble Tae!” Sehun bubble tae’ye benzeyen bir süs bulduğunda çok sevinmişti. Favori içeceği. ‘Ama Kai bubble tea sevmiyor.’ Sehun iç çekti. Kısık sesle mırıldandı ve tek tek telefon süslerine baktı.

“Karar verdiniz mi Bayım?”

“Ummm… Çift telefon süsleriniz var mı?” Sehun sorduğu anda yüzü kızarmaya başlamıştı.

“Tabii ki, işte burada.”

Eleman başka bir kutu çıkardı. Sabırla Sehun’u bekliyordu.

“Bunu istiyorum!” Birkaç dakika sonra, Sehun sonunda bulmuştu ve Yunus balığı şeklinde bir telefon süsünde karar kılmıştı. Hediyeyi aldıktan sonra, Kai’yle buluşacakları yere geldi.

Sözleştikleri yere geldiğinde Kai’yi bulamadı. O yüzden en yakın kafede oturarak beklemeye karar verdi. Bacakları ağrıyordu çünkü bugün çok fazla yürümüştü. Sehun Kai’nin kafe tarafına doğru geldiğini gördüğünde garsonu bekliyordu. Ama tek başına değildi, yanında Bayan Kim’de vardı.

Sehun kalbinin göğüs kafesinden çıkacakmış gibi attığını hissediyordu. Bayan Kim’in idare edilmesi zor biri olduğunu biliyordu, aniden göğsü daralıyormuş gibi rahatsız hissetmeye başladı. Sehun yüzünü menüyle kapattı ve onu okuyormuş gibi davrandı. Kai ve annesi Sehun’un arkasındaki masaya oturmuşlardı. Allahtan, Kai genç erkeği fark etmemişti.

“Kim Jongin, ne yaptığını sanıyorsun ha?” Orta yaşlı kadın alçak ama öfke dolu bir sesle sordu.

“İstediğimi yapacak kadar büyüdüm anne. Artık hayatıma karışmayı bırak!” diye cevapladı Kai. Sehun anne ve oğul arasındaki konuşmayı dinlemeye devam etti. Kai ve annesinin ne hakkında konuştuklarını anlamamıştı.

“Kyungsoo’dan ayrıl yalnızca. İşe yaramazın teki o, çalışanını hamile bıraktığını biliyorum. Kyungsoo yerine o çocukla evlenmen daha iyi olacaktır.” 

“Anne, bunu sana daha önce de söyledim. Yapmayacağım ve Kyungsoo’dan asla ayrılmayacağım. Sonsuza kadar onunla olacağım, anne lütfen! Ne yapmam gerektiğini söyleme bana, bundan yoruldum artık, kendi sorunlarını kendim halletmeme izin ver. Ayrıca, Sehun ve ben, biz birbirimizi sevmiyoruz. Onun benimle evleneceğini nerden düşünüyorsun?”

Kai iç çekti. Annesinin onu ve Sehun’u alışveriş merkezinde yürürken nasıl yakaladığını bilmiyordu. ‘Peşime kesin bir dedektif takmıştır.’ Kai kendi kendine düşünüyordu. Bayan Kim kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi ve oğluna öldürücü bir bakış attı.

“Neden ondan ayrılamazmışsın? Neden?!” Bayan Kim sabrını kaybetmişti ve oğluna yüksek sesle bağırıyordu. Diğer müşterilerin dikkatini çekmişti. Bazıları anne ve oğlan bakarak birbirlerine bir şeyler fısıldıyorlardı.

“Çünkü o benim kaderim anne!”

“ O zaman Sehun ve karnındaki bebeğin ne? Seni aptal!”

“Onunla yapacak hiçbir işim yok, onu yalnızca bebek için kullanıyorum. Seninle işim bitti anne. Şimdi gitmeliyim.” diye söyledi Kai, kâğıt torbayı kavradı ve annesini yalnız bıraktı. ‘Hayır, öyle demek istemedim. Lanet olsun!” Kai kendine küfrediyordu. Annesi kafasını şişirmişti.

Sehun kafede sessizce ağlıyordu. Kalbi parçalara ayrılmıştı ve tamir edilemezdi artık. ‘Ben onun hayatında hiçbir şeyim.’ Hiçbir şey sipariş etmeden o da ayrıldı kafeden. Telefonunu çıkardı ve mesaj yazmaya başladı.

Kime: Kai

Kimden: Ben

-Üzgünüm, işim çıktı. Ben gidiyorum, evde görüşürüz. Hediyemi unutma tamam mı ^^..

Sehun gönderme tuşuna bastı ve telefonunu ceketine geri koydu. Henüz eve gitmeye hazır değildi. Belki biraz yalnız kalmak ona yardım edebilirdi.

‘Artık ondan bir şey beklemeyeceğim.’


	22. 22.Bölüm

Kai elini saçlarına geçirdi, göğsünde onu öldürecekmiş gibi hissettiren bir ağırlık vardı. Hayır! Asla annesine Sehun hakkında böyle bir şey söylemek istememişti. Sehun’un onun için hiçbir şey olmadığını söylerken yalan söylemişti. Bütün kalbiyle o adamı seviyordu, Sehun’u bu dünyadaki her şeyden çok seviyordu. Ancak Kyungsoo, o adam daima onun yanındaydı.

Sehun’dan gelen mesajı aldıktan sonra, Sehun’un eve ilk gitmesine rahatlamıştı aslında. Bu sefer Sehun’un gözlerine bakmaya hazır değildi. Suçluluk onu yiyip bitiriyordu. Sehun’a sarılıp o iki kelimeyi fısıldamayı ve ona her şeyin iyi olacağını söylemeyi gerçekten istese bile, içinde geçmişten kalan korkak biri vardı.

‘Hayır, bunu bırakmalıyım. Beni seven kişiyi ve sevdiğim kişiyi her zaman incitemem. Bu şimdi burada durmalı yoksa hayatım boyunca sonsuza kadar pişman olacağım.’ Kai kendi kendine düşünüyordu. Telefonunu çıkardı ve Kyungsoo’nun numarasını buldu.

Arama tuşuna bastı ve hattın bağlanmasını bekledi. Kyungsoo birkaç saniye sonra cevap vermişti.

“Alo Jonginnie.” Yumuşak sesi duydu Kai.

“Kyungsoo, sana bir şey söylemem lazım.” Kai’nin sesi titriyordu biraz. ‘Hayır, bunu yapmak zorundayım!’. Kendine bağırıyordu zihninden.

“Tabi, söyle bebeğim.”

“Telefonda olmaz. Senin evine geliyorum şimdi, yoldayım.” dedi Kai. Kyungsoo cevap vermeden telefonu kapattı. Bu doğru olan şeydi, birisinin kalbine işkence etmek çok zalimceydi ve Kai artık bunu yapmak istemiyordu. Ne Kyungsoo’ya ne Sehun’a ne de kendine. Her zaman kendi kalbine yalan söyleyemezdi. Sehun’u önemsemiyormuş ve Kyungsoo’yu seviyormuş gibi davranmak çok berbattı.

Bayan Kim, Kai annesine teşekkür etmeliydi çünkü o kadın geçmişi düşünmeden bununla yüzleşmesinin ve sonunda bunu yapacak cesareti bulmasının nedeniydi. Bu hayatında ilk kez doğru yaptığı şeydi.

Yarım saat sonra, Kai kendini Kyungsoo’nun zilini çalarken buldu. Elinde bir paketle kapının dışında bekliyordu. Dünden beri kar yağıyordu, çoğu yer şu ana kadar kara kaplanmıştı. Kyungsoo ufak bir gülümsemeyle kapıyı açtı ve nişanlısını evine davet etti.

Kai içeriye girip kanepeye oturarak hem kendini rahatlatıyordu hem de bundan sonra söyleyeceği şeyler için zihinsel ve fiziksel olarak kendini hazırlıyordu. Kyungsoo yanına oturdu ve Kai’nin dudaklarını öpmeye başladı, genç olan her zaman olduğu gibi bu sefer öpücüğe karşılık vermedi öylece donup kalmıştı.

“Jongin-ah, sorun ne?” İlk konuşan Kyungsoo’ydu ama sesi Kai’nin öpücüğe olan tepkisine ne kadar kırıldığını gösteriyordu.

“Kyungsoo, özür dilerim ama bunu daha fazla yapamayacağım. Bunu açıklığa kavuşturalım, ben….” Durdu Kai. Kısık sesle iç çekti ve direkt Kyungsoo’nun gözlerine baktı.

Kyungsoo gülümsedi. “Sen ne?”

“Ayrılmak istiyorum. Seni sevdiğimi sanmıyorum, yani, seni hiç sevmedim Kyungsoo. Hiç. Senin kalbinle oynamıyorum, aslında Junmyeon hyung öldükten sonra kırık kalbini düzeltmeye çalışıyordum. Seni sevdiğimi söylediğim her an sana yalan söylüyordum. Ben senin için üzülüyordum ve yarana tuz basmak istemedim bu yüzden….”

“Yeter Jongin! Cümlene devam etme. Etme, lütfen!” Kyungsoo Kai’nin sözünü kesti.

“Kyungsoo-yah, bugün beni dinlemek zorundasın. Yoksa ikimiz de incineceğiz! Kalbim sana ait değilken benimle evlenmek istiyor musun?”

“Hayır, istemiyorum. Ama açıklaman yeterli bence Jongin. Her zaman biliyordum bunu, aptal değilim! Beni hiç sevmediğini görebiliyordum, 5 yıl sonra bile hâlâ gözlerindeki aşkı hissedemiyorum. Sadece bunu bana söylemeni istiyordum, bana karşı cesur ol Jongin, dürüst ol ve kendini kabul et. Hâlâ senin yanında kalmamın tek nedeni, sen benim için Junmyeon’un yansımasısın. Ne zaman seninle olsam, Junmyeon’un varlığını hissedebiliyordum. Keşke seninle bu anıyla yaşasaydım ama hatalıyım. Sen Junmyeon değilsin, asla abin gibi olamazsın. Siz ikiniz çok farklısınız birbirinizden.”

Kyungsoo titredi. Gözleri artık gözyaşlarını tutamıyordu, yavaşça dökülerek yanaklarını ıslatıyordu. Kai alt dudağını ısırdı, abisinin adının bu konuya karışmasıyla suçlu hissediyordu. O kaza hiç yaşanmasaydı, beklide bu saçmalık olmayacaktı. Böylece Kyungsoo ve Sehun incinmek zorunda kalmayacaktı. Sehun bu durumda masumdu, aynı şey Kyungsoo içinde geçerliydi. Bütün bunlar Kai’nin yüzünden olmuştu. Kai gururunu bir kenara bıraktı ve Kyungsoo’yla beraber ağlamaya başladı.

“Özür dilerim Kyungsoo.” Kai’nin bütün diyebileceği buydu.

“Hayır, lütfen dileme Kai, lütfen! Bütün bunlardan dolayı kendini suçlamayı bırak. Kazadan beri biliyorum asla hayatında benim için üzgün hissetme, bundan yoruldum artık. Gözlerini açtığın her sabah bununla ilgileneceğinle ilgili anlaşmaya varan bendim. Eğer ayrılmak bunu durdurmanın en iyi yoluysa, ayrılalım.”

Kai sessiz kaldı. Kyungsoo’ya ne cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu. Bunu daha önceden bilseydi, Kyungsoo’dan hemen ayrılırdı çünkü artık Kyungsoo’nun acı çekme nedeni olmak istemiyordu. Bu şimdi durmalıydı.

“Kyungsoo, teşekkür ederim. Her şey için teşekkürler.” Kai ufak adama sarıldı. Bedenin daha çok titrediğini hissettiğinde, Kai daha da sıkı sarıldı. Kyungsoo’yla aşk hikâyesinin böyle biteceğini hiç düşünmemişti, en azından artık Kim Ajansı CEO’su yüzünün arkasına saklanan bir korkak değildi artık. Ne isterse istediğin sahip olduğunu düşündüğü kişiydi.

“‘Özür Dilerim’ yerine ‘Teşekkür Ederim’ demen daha iyi hissettiriyor, Kai.” diye cevapladı Kyungsoo. Kai’nin boynuna doğru gülümsedi. Sonunda bu lanet ilişkiyi mükemmel bir şekilde bitirmişlerdi. Kyungsoo bencil bir sürtük değildi, sadece Kai’nin dürüst olmasını ve ona sahte umut vermeyi bırakmasını istiyordu.

“Kyungsoo, keşke doğru ruh eşini bulabilsen. Ama Tanrı’nın senin için daha iyi birisini hazırladığını düşüyorum, her zaman mutluluğun için dua edeceğim.”

“Umarım öyledir Kai, şimdi git. Seni bekliyordur, onu mutlu et ve bebeğinizi beraber büyütün.” Kyungsoo eski nişanlısının sırtını sıvazladı. Çok samimi bir şekilde gülümsedi asla Noel’inin bu kadar iyi olabileceğini düşünmezdi. Yalanlar ve kalp kırıklarıyla geçen birkaç yıldan sonra, gerçeklikten sapmayı durdurmuşlardı.

“N-Ne demek istiyorsun?” Kai kızarıyordu. Kyungsoo onu yakalamış gibi görünüyordu. Büyük olan yaramazca sırıtıyordu.

“Senin Sehun’un tabiî ki. Git git, onu tamamen senin yap Kai. Sizin aranızdaki üçüncü kişi olmayacağım artık.”

Kai başıyla onayladı. Birbirlerine elveda dediler ve Kai, Kyungsoo’nun evinin dışında başından beri kendini sabırla bekleyen şoförünün yanına gitti.

*************************

Sehun garaja park edilen arabanın sesini duydu, Kai’nin eve geldiğini anlamıştı. Kai’nin ilk geleceğini düşünmüştü ama Sehun Kai’nin çatı katı dairesine adımını attığında, büyük olanın evin hiçbir yerinde bulamadı.

“Jongin-ahhhh.” Sehun her zamanki şımarık sesiyle söyledi. Her şey iyi ve yolundaymış gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu. Kai’ye sıkıca sarıldı ve yüzünü Kai’nin boynuna gömdü. Kai’nin hızla atan kalp atışlarını duymasını önemsemedi, yalnızca bir süre bu bedene sarılmak istiyordu. Çünkü beklide bu bunu yapabileceği son seferdi.

“Beni özledin mi Sehunnie?” Kai bir tanesinin ona sarılarak hoş geldin demesiyle yüzü parlayarak sordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı, yapabildiği kadar gülümsüyordu. Kai kolunu Sehun’un ince beline doladı ve çenesinin hamile adamın başına koydu.

“Seni çok özledimmmmmmmmm! Nereye gittin bu arada?” Sehun geri çekildi ve Kai’nin gözlerine baktı. Kai’nin Kyungsoo’nun evi cevabını vermemesini diliyordu.

“Kyungsoo’ya gittim.”

Sehun’un yüzü düştü. ‘Tabii ki haklıyım, başından beri bilmeliydim.’ Kendine bu kadar aptal olduğu için küfrediyordu içinden. Nasıl hâlâ Kai’den Sehun’un hayatındaki hiç bir şey ifade etmediğini duyduğu halde umut bekleyebilirdi ki? ‘Aptal olmayı kes, Oh Sehun!’

Kai kâğıt torbayı uzattı ve Sehun’a gösterdi. Sehun almakta tereddüt etmedi ve elbiseyi çıkardı torbadan. Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı ve Kai’ye şaşkın bir şekilde baktı. ‘Bu elbiseyi benim için aldığını sanmıyorum. Ben kimim ki, değil mi?’

“Wow güzel elbise!” Sehun Kai’nin eve getirdiği Japon hizmetçi elbisesini gördüğünde sevinçle söyledi. Esmer adam gülümsedi ve Sehun’a baktı.

“Hoşuna gitti mi Hun?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Kyungsoo hyungda güzel duracaktır. Güven bana, bu onun için en iyi Noel hediyesi olacak. Ondan kadın kıyafeti giymesini istemene inanamıyorum.” Sehun elbiseyi üzerine tutarak söyledi. Bir şekilde üzgün hissediyordu çünkü karnı günden güne daha da büyüyordu. Güvensiz hissediyordu ve artık çekici görünmeyeceğinden korkuyordu.

“Hayır… O Kyungsoo için değil, sevgilim.” Kai sırıttı. Sehun’a doğru eğildi ve hamile adamın kulağına fısıldadı. “… Bunu Noel hediyem olarak senin giymeni istiyorum. Bunu yapacak mısın Sehunnie?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve sırada ne olacağını biliyorsunuz siz.


	23. 23.Bölüm

Sehun gözlerini açtı ve Kai’nin uyuyan yüzüne baktı. Parmağını Kai’nin burnundan dudaklarına doğru gezdirdi. ‘Seni çok özleyeceğim.’ Kai yüzündeki gıdıklanmayı hissettiğinde ürperdi. Sehun kıkırdadı ama hemen yanındaki uyuyan kişiyi rahatsız etmemek için kontrol etti kendini. Sehun Kai’nin alnını öptü.

“Günaydın!” Usulca mırıldandı. Kai’nin öpücüğüyle uyanmamasını umuyordu. Kai kolunu vücuduna dolayıp onu şaşırtana kadar, başını Kai’nin çıplak göğsüne yaslamıştı.

“Günaydın gün ışığım.” Kai baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle cevap verdi. “ Ouchhh…” Kai vücudunun alt taraflarındaki öldürücü bir ağrıyı hissettiğinde acıyla inledi.

“Hihihihi…. Temizlenmene yardım edeceğim.” Fısıldadı Sehun. Kai sevimli bir ifadeyle dudak büktü.

“Seni dün gece beceren ben olmalıydım. Çok vicdansızsın! O benim Noel hediyemdi tamam mı! Seni aşağılık.”

“Olmaz. O senin Noel hediyen değildi Jonginnie.” diye cevapladı Sehun. Yatağın yanındaki çekmeceyi açtı ve küçük bir kutu çıkardı. Kai’nin gece gündüz hayran olduğu güzel gülümsemesiyle kutuyu Kai’ye uzattı. Kai vücudunu yatağın başlığına dayadı ve rahat bir şekilde oturdu.

Kutuyu açtığında, Kai aptal gibi sırıtıyordu.

“Bu çok güzel Hun, çok teşekkürler.”

“Şey, ben iyisini bilirim.” Sehun kendini beğenmiş bir ses tonuyla cevap verdi.

“Ukala ha? Hahahaha.”

“Evet öyleyim. Kai, neden yunus balığını seçtiğimi bilmek istemez misin?”

Kai başını çevirdi ve Sehun’un bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Evet, anlamında başını salladı.

“Yunus balıkları uzaktaki aileleri, arkadaşları hatta eşleriyle konuşabilirler. Onlar ne zaman tehlikede olsalar bunu hissedebilirler, sessiz bir ses olarak adlandırılır bu. Bu dilde konuşmaya gerek yoktur, kalple duymak bizim için yeterlidir. Biz de yunus balıkları gibi olacağız, sen zaman beni özlersen bunu hissedeceğim.” Sehun durdu.

Kai, Sehun’un konuşmaya devam etmesini umuyordu. Gözlerini açtığı anda ilk duyduğu şeyin Sehun’un sesi olmasını seviyordu. Uyandığında ilk gördüğü şeyin Sehun olduğunu görmeye memnundu. Artık Kyungsoo’ya karşı suçluluk hissetmiyordu.

“Daha…” dedi Kai. Sehun’un kaşları kalktı, şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Ne?”

“Bana daha fazla bahset yunus balıklarından.”

“Ohh… Hımmm, yunus balıkları çok özeldir. Keşke diğer hayatımda bir yunus balığı olsam.” Sehun mükemmel gülümsemesiyle dudaklarını ısırıyordu. Kai usulca genç erkeğin yanağını öptü. DKNY kokusu, Kai’nin favorisi.

“O zaman ben de bir yunus balığı olarak doğmak istiyorum.” Kai yumuşakça Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı. Hamile adamın karnına kelebekler gönderiyordu.

“Jongin, şimdi kahvaltı hazırlamamız ve Baekhyun’u ziyaret etmemiz lazım. Yazık ona, Noel’i tek başına kutlamak zorunda.”

“Ummm ikinci hediyemi alana kadar olmaz.” Kai yaramazca sırıttı. Sehun Kai’nin bu yüz ifadesinin ne demek olduğunu biliyordu. Bu çocuğun azgınlığını kontrol etmeyi öğrenmesi gerekiyordu. Sehun Kai’nin alnına bir fiske ve başını hayır anlamında salladı.

“Seni azgın sapık. Çabuk uyan!” Sehun bağırdı ve yataklarında kaldırmak için Kai’nin kolunu ittirdi. Kai vücudunu hareket ettirmedi, Sehun’un yanına düşmesini sağlayarak onu kavradı ve Sehun’un boynuna öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Solgun tenli çocuk çaresizce inliyordu, Kai her zaman onu nasıl sertleştireceğini biliyordu.

“Bir süre sarılalım.” Kai öpücükleri arasında söyledi.

“Sadece hadi bir süre sevişelim de. Seni iyi tanıyorum Kai, sarılalım dediğinde konu hemen buraya geliyor.” Sehun inlemeleri arasında söylemeyi başardı. Kaş köprücük kemiğini emiyordu, hassas noktasını. Bu onu delirtiyordu ve Kai’yi içinde istemesine neden oluyordu.

Kai elini yavaşça Sehun’un uzunluğuna doğru götürürken pis pis sırıttı. Sehun inledi, Kai’nin onla bu şekilde dalga geçmesinden hiçte memnun değildi. Kalçalarını kaldırdı, Kai’nin parmaklarının sihrini istiyordu. Kai sırıttı, hâlâ genç olanla dalga geçiyordu.

“Kai, bı-bırak alay etmeyi. Daha hızlı lütfen.” Sehun muhtaç sesle istedi.

“Hayır, bebeğim, bugün yavaş yapmak istiyorum.”

“Arghhhh… Jo-Jongin ahh…” Sehun inledi. Toplarını gıdıkladı ve yeniden üyesini çekti, hâlâ yavaş hızdaydı, onun daha umutsuz olmasını sağlıyordu. “Lütfen Kai, hızlı y-yap!”

Kai diğer eliyle Sehun’un bacaklarını ayırdı ve Sehun’un bacakları arasındaki yerini aldı. Sehun’un bacaklarını öptü, her yerine mor izler bırakıyordu. Eli hâlâ Sehun’un uzunluğunu okşuyordu, genç olanın daha fazla zevk için muhtaç ve umutsuz halinin görüntüsüne işkence etmekten zevk alıyordu. Kai şakacı bir şekilde parmağının ucuyla Sehun’un yarığını okşadı, Sehun’un daha yüksek sesle inlemesin neden oldu.

“Ohh Tanrım… Kai, şimdi yap. Be-becer beni….Arghhhh.”

“Şimdi değil tatlım, artık seni becermek istemiyorum. Seninle yalnızca sevişmek istiyorum, seni bütün aşkımla sevmek istiyorum.”

Söyledi Kai ve Sehun’u dudaklarını öpmeye başladı, diliyle Sehun’un dudaklarını ayırmaya çalışıyordu. Kolayca dilini Sehun’un sıcak mağarasına daldırdı ve her bir köşesini okşadı. Sehun’un tükürükleri çenesini ıslatıyordu.

Kai durdu. Sadece Sehun’un güzel bedenine bakıyordu. Teni kızlarınkinden daha açıktı, vücudu ince ve hatları biçimliydi, Kai’nin gözünde mükemmeldi o.

“K-Kai?” Sehun kekeledi ve gözlerini açtı. Garip bir şekilde donmuştu ve Kai’nin ona bakmaktan başka bir şey yapmadığını fark ettiğinde daha da çok kızardı.

“Shhh… Bir şey söyleme Sehun.” Kai parmaklarını Sehun’un dudağına koydu. Büyük olan Sehun’un gözlerini öptü, hamile adam gözlerini yeniden kapattı.

“Gözlerini seviyorum.”

Kai burnuna geldi ve üzerine yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Burnunu seviyorum.”

Dudaklarını Sehun’un tombul olmayan yanaklarına götürdü bu sefer.

“Yanaklarını seviyorum.”

Sehun Kai’nin şimdi nereyi öpeceğini biliyordu. Tam da tahmin ettiği gibi, Kai şimdi nazikçe dudaklarını öpüyordu ve o iki kelimeyi mırıldandı. “Ve seni seviyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini açtı büyük olana gülümsüyordu.

“Bir daha söyle Kai.”

“Seni seviyorum. Seni çok seviyorum Sehun, bütün kalbimle.” Kai üyesini Sehun’un girişine konumlandırdı ve yavaşça uzunluğunu daha derinlere itiyordu. Sehun sırtını kaldırdı, Kai’yle dolu olmanın verdiği zevk beynini patlayacakmış gibi hissettiriyordu.

“Oh Aman Tanrım! Lütfen, beni sevdiğini söylemeyi durdurma.” Sehun tırnaklarını Kai’nin saçlarına daldırdı, onların karışmasını sağlıyordu ama hâlâ seksi görünüyordu.

“Seni seviyorum, seninle olmak istiyorum. Yalnızca seninle Sehun.” Kai bağırdı. Vuruşlarını hızlandırdı ve üyesini Sehun’un içine her ittirdiğinde Sehun’un prostatına vuruyordu. Sehun Kai’nin vuruşlarıyla buluşmak için kalçalarını hareket ettiriyordu. İkisinin de neredeyse nefessizlikten boğulacak hale getiren uzun bir öpücüğü paylaştılar.

“Arghhh…Nghh… Tanrım, bu çok iyiiiiii.”

“Hadi evlenelim. Benimle ol Sehun! Kendi ailemizi kurarız. Seni seviyorum.”

Oda seks kokuyordu, kalçalarının buluşma sesleri odayı fırın gibi ısıtıyordu. Terleri mükemmel bir uyumla birbirine karışıyordu, DKNY ve Polo House kokuları birbirine karışıyordu ve yeni bir parfüm oluşturuyorlardı.

“Arghhhhh Kai. Geliyorum!” Sehun inledi.

“ Ben de Sehun. Benimle beraber gel.”

Son bir vuruşla beraber, Sehun Kai’nin karnı tohumlarını bırakırken Kai de kendininkileri Sehun’un içine bıraktı. Esmer olan Sehun’un yanındaki yerini aldı ve yatağa yüzüstü uzandı. Sehun şu anda zorlukla nefes alıyordu.

“Sehun, henüz söylemedin.” Bir süre sonra söyledi Kai. Sehun başını çevirdi ve Kai’nin yüzüne baktı.

“Neyi demedim?”

“Seni sevdiğimi söyledim.” Kai iç çekti. Sehun kalbini ret mi ediyordu?

“Ben de seni seviyorum Kai. Baekhyun’a gitmeden önce uyuyalım. Çok yoruldum.” Sehun gülümsedi. Kai’ye sokuldu ve başını diğer adamın göğsüne dayadı. Kai de aynısını yaptı ve Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. Ne zaman oldu bilmiyordu ama çoktan hayaller ülkesine dalmıştı.

‘ Kai, dünyada duyduğum bütün bu yalanların arasında ‘Seni Seviyorum’ en çok sevdiğim. Ama beni doğrulukla incit, asla yalanlarınla rahatlatma beni çünkü seni seviyorum dediğimde gerçekten kastediyorum.’ Sehun sessizce ağlıyordu. Kai’nin uyuduğundan emin olduktan sonra, yavaşça Kai’nin elini belinden çekti.

Kıyafetlerini yeniden üzerine geçirdi ve yatağın altından bavulunu çıkardı.

‘Özür dilerim Kai, ama artık seninle olamam. Seni ne kadar çok seversem o kadar çok inciniyorum.’


	24. 24.Bölüm

Sehun çoktan 6 aylık olan karnını okşuyordu. Kai'nin evinden ayrıldığından beri 2 ay olmuştu. Büyük olanı ölesiye özlemesine rağmen o eve bir daha geri dönmeyecekti. Çinli adamı bir daha sevemeyeceğini hissettiğinden Luhan'dan ayrılmıştı.   
  
Onun nerede olduğunu bilen tek kişi üvey kardeşi Baekhyun'du. Artık Kore'de yaşamıyordu, Noel’den iki gün sonra ailesiyle Amerika'ya taşınmıştı. O iki gün boyunca Baekhyun'da kalmıştı, kardeşinin telefonu Luhan ya da Kai'nin aramalarından tek bir saniye bile susmamıştı.   
  
Annesi Sehun'un karnını gördüğünde kendi oğlunu kendi elleriyle öldürecekti. Sürekli "Ailemizi utandırdın" deyip duruyordu. Allah'tan Sehun'un üvey babası kızgın karısı oğlunu öldüremeden onu kurtarmıştı.   
  
"Sehun-ah" Arkadan yumuşak bir ses duyuldu. Kafasını kaldırdı ve üvey babasının gülümseyen yüzünü gördü. Yaşlı adam Sehun'u asla yabancı olarak görmemişti, Baekhyun ve Sehun'a duyduğu sevgi aynıydı.   
  
"Baba" Sehun aynı şekilde gülümsedi ve oturması için yanındaki boş yere vurdu.   
  
"Oğlum, kalbinin buraya ait olmadığını biliyorum, haklıyım değil mi?"  
  
"Baba..." Sehun sızlandı.  
  
"Sehun seni Baekhyun'u sevdiğim gibi sevdiğimi biliyorsun. Beni baban olarak görüyorsan eğer, o zaman beni dinle. Dünyana, ait olduğun yere geri dön." Baekhan'ın yumuşak sesi Antartika'daki buzdağını eritebilirdi. Baekhan oğlunun elini okşadı, en azından kendini dinlemesini umuyordu.   
  
"Baba her zaman beni sevdiğin için teşekkür ederim. Ama bu sefer seni dinleyemem. Sanmıyorum.... Bu kadar hızlı gidemem. Çok kırıldım, bir süre daha burada kalmama izin ver. Sonra söz veriyorum bu evden çocuğumla gideceğim." diye istedi Sehun. Alçak sesle hıçkırdı, gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışırken vücudu titriyordu.  
  
Baekhan oğlunun sırtını okşadı. Sehun'un kararını anladığını başıyla onaylayarak gösterdi.  
  
"Tamam, oğlum, her zaman bana gelebilirsin. Benimle her şeyi paylaşabilirsin. Seni her zaman dinlerim."  
Sehun kollarını babasının beline doladı. "Sağ ol baba" Sevgiyle sarıldı. Genç çocuğun eskiden alışkın olduğu gibi Baekhan oğlunun başını okşadı. Zaman düşündüğünden daha çabuk geçmişti, küçük oğulları artık adam olmuştu. Baekhyun ve Sehun'u özlemişti ve bir gün yeniden aile olabilmeyi diledi.   
  
***************  
  
Bu iki ay boyunca Kai'nin hayati hiç iyi olmamıştı. Kyungsoo'yla sorununu hallettiğinde sonunda mutlu olabileceğini düşünmüştü ama olamamıştı. Sehun hayatını sefalete çevirmişti. Gözlerini yanında Sehun olmadan açtığı an tüm hayatı boyunca ki en kötü kâbusuydu.  
Kyungsoo şimdi en yakın arkadaşıydı ve ona her şekilde yardım etmeye çalışıyordu. Büyük gözlü çocuk Sehun'un nerede olduğunu bulmak için dedektif bile tutmuştu. Ama kimse onu bulmayı başaramamıştı.  
  
O güne kadar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’la rastlaşmayı seçerek vur-kaç oynuyordu. Büyük olanın kardeşinin nerede olduğunu bildiğini biliyordu. Gerçeği söylemeye yanaşmıyordu sadece.   
  
“Byun Baekhyun yalan söylemeyi kes ve bana kardeşinin nerede olduğunu söyle!” Kyungsoo Baekhyun’un ofisine daldı. Diğeri önce şaşkınlıkla baktı ancak sonra Kyungsoo’ya sanki pislikmiş gibi sırıttı. Alt dudağını ısırıyordu, kesinlikle bir serseri olduğunu gösteriyordu.  
  
“Senin ve Sehun’un ne işi var bu arada?”  
  
“Kai nasıl acı çektiğini göremiyor musun? O kardeşini istiyor!”  
  
“Huh? Kardeşimin taşıdığı bebek yüzünde değil, değil mi? Bak Kyungsoo, senin ve nişanlının bir daha onun yanına yaklaşmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Siz birlikte mutluyken o acı çekmeyi hak etmiyor. Tchh, işte bu yüzden aşka inanmıyorum, çok boktan ve kardeşim şu sürtük Kai’ye âşık olacak kadar aptaldı sadece.”  
Baekhyun burnundan soludu. Onun etrafındaki auranın gerginliğini hissedebiliyordu ama kıçına bile takmıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun yüzü içindeki şeytanın Baekhyun’un yüzünü yumruklamaması için çıkmamasını engellemeye çalışırken kıpkırmızı olmuştu.  
  
“Kai ve ben artık çift ya da ne diye adlandırıyorsan ondan değiliz. Bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum, Kai kardeşini seviyor ve bu yüzden buraya geldim, sana kardeşinin nerede olduğunu söylemen için yalvarıyorum. Onların aşkını durduramazsın Baek, beraber olmalarına yardım etmelisin. Yalnızca Sehun Kai’yi mutlu edebilir ve yalnızca Kai Sehun’un tamamlayabilir. Sen aşka ailenin evliliklerini sürdürmekte başarısız oldukları için inanmıyorsun diye bu gerçek aşkın var   
olmadığı anlamına gelmez!”  
  
Kyungsoo yumuşak bir sesle söyledi.  
  
“Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun Soo, her şeyi biliyormuş gibi konuşmayı kes! Bunu yapıyorum çünkü kardeşimi bu aptal aşkın eline düşmekten korumak istiyorum. Bu şerefsizin aşkından ne elde edecek ki? Yalnızca acı ve ben kardeşimin aynı şeyle tekrar tekrar yüz yüze gelmesine izin vermeyeceğim. Size hiçbir şey söylemeyeceğim, zamanını boşa harcamayı bırak Kyungsoo. Sehun’u bebeğiyle rahat bırak!”  
  
“Sen bak asıl seni göt deliği, sana bunu son kez söylüyorum. Kai senin düşündüğün gibi şerefsiz ve aşağılık değil. İçinde çok iyi bir insan o, uzun zamandır suçluluk duygusuyla yaşadı. Sen onun en yakın arkadaşı olarak neden böyle davrandığını bilmiyorsun çünkü öğrenmeyi denemedin bile!” Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un yakasından kavradı. Sinirle çattığı kaşlarını çattı ama Baekhyun buna karşılık ona sırıttı.  
  
“O kirli ellerini üzerimden çek Kyungsoo. Sen tanıdığım en sürtük adamsın önceden çok fazla kişiyle yattın ve nasıl güçlü olduğunu göstermek için başkasının çocuğunu istedin! Ne kadar da sürtüksün!” Baekhyun burnundan soludu ve Kyungsoo’nun ellerinin yakasından uzaklaştırdı.  
  
Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’un dedikleriyle şaşıp kalmıştı. Vücudu titriyordu, cidden ama! Kai’nin annesi nefret dolu bakışlarıyla onu incittiğinde bile, Baekhyun’un söyledikleriyle kendinden iğrendiği kadar iğrendirmemişti.  
  
“Kötü birisi olduğumu biliyorum ama insanlar değişir Baekhyun. Ve ben senin geçmişte tanıdığın çocuk değilim artık. Benim yaptığım gibi acının nasıl kaybolmasını ve bundan kurtulmayı öğrenmelisin. Bizi neyin değiştireceğini biliyorsun? Aşk! Aşk bizi değiştirir Baek, Sehun hayatına girdikten sonra Kai’nin nasıl değiştiğini görebiliyorum, bu onu hayatta tutuyor. Gözlerindeki ateş yeniden büyüyor.”  
  
Kyungsoo çok samimi görünüyordu. Bu Baekhyun'a kalbinde bir şeyler hissetmişti, sıcak bir şeyler!  
  
“Neden sana inanayım ki? Neden aşka inanayım ki?” Baekhyun sordu. Yüzü şimdi daha sakin görünüyordu. Kyungsoo elini Baekhyun’un omzuna koydu. Diğer adama doğru gülümsedi.  
  
“Çünkü aşk mucizedir, Baekhyun!”  
  



	25. 25.Bölüm

“Senden bıktım Xi Luhan!” Minseok yüksek sesle bağırdı. Bu iki ayda Luhan korkunç ve kaybolmuş görünüyordu. Üzerinde çalıştıkları şarkı bitmeyecek gibi görünüyordu. Luhan hâlâ görmezden geliyordu, kafasını sıraya yaslamıştı ve önemsiz A4 kâğıdına bir şeyler yazarak oyalanıyordu.

“Konuş benimle!” Minseok iç çekti. Üzgün görünüyordu! Tamamen üzgün.

“Tamam, tam olarak ne istiyorsun Kim Minseok?” Luhan tembelce söyledi.

“Luhan’ımı geri istiyorum! Artık senin kim olduğunu tanıyamıyorum. Sana daha önce de dedim, kendini incitme! Bundan gerçekten nefret ediyorum. Nefret ediyorum! Seni acı çekerken görmek istemiyorum, neden asla anlamaya çalışmıyorsun Han?” Minseok kendi kıyafetini kavradı. Sıcak gözyaşlarının yanağından süzüldüğünü hissediyordu.

“Ben hâlâ kendimim Minseok! Her şeyi biliyormuş gibi davranma ayrıca!” Luhan da sesini yükseltti, ağlayan arkadaşını teselli etmek yerine.

“Hiçbir şey bilmeyen sensin asıl Luhan. Başından beri, sana ne kadar âşık olduğumu hiç fark etmedin. Tüm o zaman boyunca, gözlerim yalnızca seni gördü, beraber ağladık ama ben ne elde ettim? HİÇBİR ŞEY! Sen sadece bir baş belasısın!”

Luhan nefesini tuttu. Gözleri kocaman olmuştu hâlâ Minseok’un itirafının şokunu yaşıyordu. Minseok’un yanaklarına yayılan pembelik büyük olanı çok sevimli ve hayran olunası yapıyordu. Aslında itiraf ettikten sonra kızaran liseli kızlara benziyordu. Kırmızı gözleriyle beraber yüzü de domates gibi kızarmıştı.

“Sen…beni mi seviyorsun?” Luhan beceriksizce sordu. Boynunun arkasını tutmuştu ve Minseok’un gözlerini yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Ancak diğer adam yüzünü Luhan’dan saklıyordu.

“Unut gitsin, asla senin kalbinde Sehun’un yerini alamayacağım.” Minseok sesini alçalttı. Kendinden utanıyordu, ümitsiz hissediyordu ve böyle bir aşktan yorulmuştu. Luhan’ı ilk o tanımıştı, Luhan’la ilk o arkadaşlık yapmıştı, ona sarılan ilk oydu ama neden Luhan’ın sevdiği kişiler arasında ilk sırayı o alamıyordu? Orada her zaman Sehun vardı!

“Minseok…ben…”

“Hayır, bana karşı hislerini söyleme. Sadece, sana yalvarıyorum Luhan. Kendine zarar vermeyi bırak ve iyileşmeye başla. Seni böyle acı çekerken görmekten nefret ediyorum. Gerçekten bundan nefret ediyorum, sen böyle acı çekerken seni durduramıyorum. Seni seven birini sev, seni sevmeyeni değil.”

Minseok, Luhan’ın ofisinin kapısını ittirdi. Luhan’a karşılıksız âşık olduğu yıllar sonunda, sadece bu gün hislerinde dürüst olmuştu. Beklide Luhan o böyle çok açık belli ederken fark edemeyecek kadar aptaldı. Ya da Sehun’a duyduğu aşktan kör olmuştu, bu yüzden asla Minseok’un gözlerinde aşkı görmemişti.

“Minseok, gitme! Lütfen.” Luhan en yakın arkadaşına seslendi. Yalvaran sesi büyük olanı durdurdu. Hâlâ kapının önünde duruyordu ve eli kapının kolundaydı.

“Şimdi ne var Luhan?”

“Seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun Minseok. Ama seni yalnızca en yakın arkadaşım olarak görüyorum, istesem de sana âşık olamam. Âşık olduktan sonra ayrılmamızdan korkuyorum. Aramızda hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ve yeniden en yakın arkadaş gibi davranmamız garip olacaktır. Bunun olmasından ve seni kaybetmekten korkuyorum. Tek en yakın arkadaşımı.”

Luhan yavaş adımlarla Minseok’a yürüdü. Diğerine sarıldı ve nefesini boynuna verdi. Dediklerinin hepsini kastetmişti. Minseok hayatındaki en değerli şeydi, aptal duygular için arkadaşlığını tehlikeye atmak istemiyordu. Aşk denen şey onlar mahvedecekti.

“Aşkın ne demek olduğunu bilmiyorsun Luhan.” Minseok mırıldandı. Yavaşça iç çekti.

“Dene beni. O zaman aşkın ne demek olduğunu gözlerinle anlatmaya çalış.”

“Hayır.. Onu kendin öğrenmelisin.”

***********

Kai kumandadaki düğmeye vurdu. Kanalları değiştirmeye devam ediyordu ama hiçbiri ilgisini çekmiş gibi görünmüyordu. National Geography Channel’da durdu, yunusların özgürce yüzdüğünü gösteriyordu.

“Sehun… Seni çok özledim. Hissedebiliyor musun?” Kai inledi. Sehun’la geçirdiği son günü hatırladı, yunuslar hakkında konuşmuşlardı. ‘Sözsüz dil.’

Kapının çalması onu açmaya zorladı. Kyungsoo parlak gülümsemesiyle kapının önünde dikiliyordu. Eve girmek için Kai’nin iznine ihtiyacı yoktu.

“Naber?” Sordu Kai.

“Duh man, kaç yıldır duş almıyorsun ya da saçlarını yıkamıyorsun sen? Sen ve maymun arasında hiçbir fark kalmamış.” Kyungsoo burnunu sıktı, Kai’den gelen koku dayanılmazdı. Kai koltukta eğildi, gözleri hâlâ televizyondaydı, oksijensizlikten ölecekmiş gibi görünen Kyungsoo’yu görmezden geliyordu.

“Bana henüz cevap vermedi, Kyungsoo hyung.”

“Ohh tabiî ki, sana söyleyeceğim ve sen de bunu eminim seveceksin. Ama ilk önce, kendini temizlemeni istiyorum. İnek gibi kokuyorsun ve seninle bu şartlar altında konuşamam. Pfftt.”

“Hyung, eğer buraya beni kızdırmak için geldiysen o zaman bütün kalbimle söylüyorum burada hoş karşılanmayacaksın.”

“Siktir velet, buraya sana yardım etmek için geldim. Sehun’un nerede olduğunu biliyorum ve bana bunu kimin söylediğine inanamayacaksın. Şimdi kalk duş al önce. Sakallarını da tıraş et. Iyyy, maymuna benziyorsun. Tanrım, acele et!”

Kai gözlerini devirdi. Elinde değildi ama her şeyi hızlıca yaptı. Sehun’un ve bebeklerinin nerede olduğunu öğrenmek istiyordu. Uzun bir duştan sonra, Kai daha iyi görünümüyle Kyungsoo’nun yanına geri döndü. Yüzünde artık hiç kıl yoktu, çok iyi tıraş edilmişti sakalı. Kyungsoo, Kai’nin öncekinden zayıf göründüğünü inkâr edemezdi.

“Evet, şimdi söyle bana hyung.” Kai, Kyungsoo’nun kolunu dürttü.

“Tamam, rahatla adamım, şimdi valizini hazırla. Amerika’ya gidiyorsun ve sevdiğin çocuğu geri getiriyorsun. İşte biletin ve birde Byun’ların evinin adresi. İyi şanslar adamım, onun bir daha bırakma, asla bunu yapma!”

Kai donmuştu, aralarında olanlardan sonra Kyungsoo’nun hâlâ arkadaşı olmasına inanamıyordu ve Sehun’u aramasına yardım etmesinden bahsetmiyordu bile. Ufak adama sarıldı ve diğerini bu hareketiyle şaşırtmıştı.

“Teşekkürler hyung.” Kai fısıldadı. Kyungsoo Kai’nin boynuna doğru gülümsedi ve genç olanın sırtını okşadı.

“Güven bana, bu yakında sona erecek. Hepimizin mutlu sonu olacak. Çok yakında.” Kyungsoo cevapladı ve Kai’yi bıraktı. Gerçek aşk mutluluğu getirirdi ve o da mutlu olmak istiyordu bu yüzden aşkı zorlamaya gerek yoktu. Kai ve Sehun’un aşk hikâyesi gibi gerçek aşk onu da kuşkusuz bulacaktı.


	26. 26.Bölüm

BEKLENMEDİK MİSAFİR.

Sehun ufak bir kalp krizi yüzünden neredeyse ölecekti. Evin kapısını açtığı an, tüm hayatı boyunca kaçmaya çalıştığı kişiyle karşılaştı. Ne şansızdı ki, ailesi Kai’nin ziyaretine sevinmiş gibi görünüyorlardı.

“Yani sen Kim Jongin’sin değil mi? Baekhyun’un arkadaşı ve patronusun.” Ne Kai ne de Sehun birbirleriyle konuşma girişiminde bulunmayınca Baekhan ilk konuşandı. İki genç adamın arasındaki gerilimin farkındaydı.

“Evet, amca o benim.” Kai ufak ama garip gülümsemesiyle cevap verdi. Sehun bu adamı yeniden gördüğüne mutlu olmayarak burnunu kırıştırdı. Pekâlâ, aralarında bunlar olduktan sonra kim mutlu olurdu ki, değil mi? Sehun’un annesi Hanna kahve ve biraz kurabiyeyle onlara katıldı.

“Pekâlâ, bir misafir beklemiyorduk o yüzden senin için daha iyi şeyler hazırlayamadım. Ama eminim meyveli kekimi seversin, ev yapımı.” Hanna büyük bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. Başkalarına karşı her zaman nazikti, sadece kendi oğluna arkadaş canlısı davranmıyordu. Sehun neden annesinin böyle davrandığını merak etti.

Kai başıyla onayladı, ağzına biraz kek attı ve yavaşça çiğnedi.

“Çok güzel teyzeciğim, teşekkürler.”

“Ohh bu arada oğlum, seni ne getirdi buraya? Baekhyun bana ziyaretini bildirmedi, iş gezisinde misin Jongin?” Baekhan ayak ayaküstüne atarken sordu. Pahalı deri koltukta kendine rahat bir pozisyon ayarladı. İlk başta Jongin arkadaşının bu kadar büyük evi olduğunu hiç bilmiyordu çünkü Baekhyun hiç açıkça bahsetmemişti. O sadece basit bir adamdı, Sehun gibi.

“Ohhh ummm, o konu. Şey, Baekhyun birkaç gün sizde kalabileceğimi umursamayacağınızı söyledi ama kalamazsam sorun değil, giderim.”

“Hayır, hayır hayır tatlım, sorun değil! Böyle bir durumla karşılaşırız diye birkaç tane misafir odamız var. Senin de Baekhyun’un arkadaşı olduğunu düşünürsek ve Kore’deki en başarılı şirketin varisi olduğundan bahsetmeye bile gerek yok, o zaman sorun yok. Bizi soymazsın, değil mi?”

Baekhan’ın esprisi Kai’ye göre hiçte komik değildi. Ama kendini gülmeye zorladı, tabiî ki çok garipti.

“Hayır, baba, burada kalamaz!” Sehun aniden bağırdı. Annesi ona öldürücü bir bakış attı ama tınlamadı bile. Diğer yandan Baekhan, Sehun’un ani çıkışına şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Neden kalamaz?” Baekhan kaşlarını kaldırdı, oğlundan açıklama bekliyordu. Sehun bakakaldı, ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Hanna konuşana kadar sessiz kaldı.

“Nedeni yok değil mi? O zaman Jongin oğlum burada kalıyorsun. Oğlumun kaba davranışı için özür dilerim.” Hanna mahcup görünüyordu.

“Sağ olun teyzeciğim ve amca. Size sonsuza kadar borçlu kalacağım.”

‘Lanet olsun.’ Sehun alçak sesle küfretti. Bakışlarını başka yere çevirdi. Kai’yi özlemişti ve bunu bütün kalbiyle kabul ediyordu. Ama çok korkuyordu, yeniden ve yeniden incinmekten korkuyordu. Kai zaferle gülümsedi.

‘Kalbini yeniden kazanacağım.’ Kendi kendine söz verdi. Sehun onun olana kadar pes etmeyecekti.

*************

Ertesi gün Sehun için daha kötü olamazdı. Babası Dubai’den oradaki projesi için bilgilendirilmesi gerektiğini söyleyen acil bir çağrı almıştı. Yani Baekhan ve Hanna Sehun’la Kai’yi yalnız bırakarak proje için gideceklerdi.

“Üzgünüm çocuklar ama gerçekten hemen Dubai’ye gitmem lazım. Bir şeyler olmuş ve ben her şeyi düzeltmek zorundayım. O zamana kadar, Sehun’un şu anki durumuna bakabilirsin umarım. Gördüğün gibi, o hamile.” Baekhan, Kai’nin omzunu pat patladı.

“Bak baba, kendime bakacak kadar büyüğüm.” Sehun sözünü kesti.

“Endişelenme amca. Sehun şu andan itibaren benim sorumluluğum altında, güvenli bir yolculuk dilerim ve oraya vardığınızda bizi aramayı unutmayın.” Kai genç adamı görmezden gelerek söyledi.

“Sehun biz şimdi gidiyoruz. Öğünlerini yemeyi unutma ve sütünü doğru zamanda iç. Bunları ağzına koymak benim için ne kadar zor biliyorsun.” Hanna her zamanki stresli ifadesiyle söyledi. Sehun’u yakınına çekti ve Allah’tan topuklu giyiyordu böylece Sehun’un alnına bir öpücük kondurabildi.

“Bebeğim şimdi bir adam oldu, senin büyüdüğünü görmeyi ne kadar özledim Sehun. Kendine dikkat et tamam, seni seviyorum ve senden hiç nefret etmedim. Sen benim oğlumsun sonuçta.” diye ekledi, gözlerinin kenarlarında yaşlar vardı. Hayatında ilk kez, Sehun hiç bu kadar mutlu hissetmemişti. Annesi onu seviyordu! Kollarını Hanna’nın omzuna doladı.

“Ben de seni seviyorum anne.” Fısıldadı.

“Dubai uçağına binecek olan bütün yolcularının dikkatine, lütfen hazır olun.” Anons anne ve oğlun arasındaki bütün anı mahvetti. Sehun annesini bıraktı ve onlara hoşça kal dedi. Sonra Kai’yle yalnız kaldığını fark etti.

Byun malikânesine ulaştıklarında, Kai hemen Sehun’u kollarına çekti.

“Ben yatak odama gidiyorum!” Sehun söyledi. Kai’nin tutuşundan kurtuldu.

“Hayır, neler olduğu hakkında benimle konuşana kadar hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun.” Kai direkt Sehun’un yüzüne bakarak söyledi.

“Cidden Kai, ne bu?”

“Bilmek istiyorum sadece Sehun, sana seni sevdiğimi söyledikten sonra neden beni terk ettin? Eğer beni reddeceksen, o zaman neden beni sevdiğini söyledin?”

“Bu saçmalık bu kadar yeter Kai, buradan gitmeni ve bir daha beni görmemeni istiyorum. Hayatımı mahvetmeyi bırak. Bebeği sana ve Kyungsoo’ya vereceğimi sanıyorsan o zaman yanılıyorsun. Kanuna göre, anlaşmamız geçersiz çünkü üçüncü bir görgü tanığı yok. Ve parayla hâkimi satın alabileceğini düşünüyorsan, ben de aynısını yapacağım.”

“Yani başından beri biliyordun ama neden vazgeçmedin?”

“Çünkü bebeğimin benim gibi olmasını istemedim. Sevilmemesini ve babasız doğmasını! Aynı şeyin bebeğime olmasını istemedim, ASLA!”

“O zaman neden benden ayrıldın? O gece sana itiraf ettim! Seninle evlenmek istiyorum ama sen, seni sevdiğimi söyledikten sonra beni terk ettin. Ve en zalim olan şey ise sen de beni sevdiğini söyledin!”

Kai haykırdı. Gözyaşlarını artık tutamıyordu, Sehun’un önünde yüzlerce kez erkeklik gururunun incinmesi umurunda bile değildi.

“Çünkü benim hayatında hiçbir şey olduğumu söyledin!”

“Bu doğru değil. Kyungsoo’dan ayrıldım çünkü artık sensiz yaşayamayacağımı anladım. Sen benim oksijenimsin, nefes alma sebebimsin Sehun. Sen hiçbir şey değilsin ama hayatımdaki bir şeysin. Benim bütün hayatımsın.”

Sehun artık dizlerini hissetmiyordu. Pelteymiş gibi hissediyordu ve ayakta duramıyordu. Jongin’den duyduğu şey onu güçsüzleştirmişti. Eğer Kai onu sevmeseydi, o zaman neden onu geri götürmek için burada olsundu ki?

“Hayır!” Bir süre sonra söyledi.

“Lütfen Sehun!”

“Hayır, artık sana inanamam. Senden nefret ediyorum Kai, git buradan bugün!” Sehun sert bir sesle söyledi. Yerinden kalktı ve Kai’yi oturma odasında yalnız bıraktı. İçinden Kai’nin onu geride bırakmamasını diliyordu.

‘Hayır, gitme.’


	27. 27.Bölüm

Kai bütün kıyafetlerini valizine yerleştirmişti. Eğer Sehun onunla olmayı reddediyorsa, o zaman geriye yapılacak bir şey kalmıyordu. Bu karma onu yiyip bitiriyordu. Her zaman Sehun’u incitiyordu ve bunu hak ediyordu.

Sehun hâlâ kendini odaya kilitlemişti, tek başına ağlıyordu.

“Sehunnie gidiyorum ben. Seni incittiğim için özür dilerim ama şunu bil ki seni çok seviyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un kapısının önünden söyledi. Sehun’un onu duyabileceği kadar yüksek sesle söyledi. Valizini çekti, gitmeye hazırdı.

Sehun daha fazla dayanamadı. Kapıyı açtı ve Kai’nin ardından koştu.

“Seni şerefsiz!” Avucunu Kai’nin yüzüne vururken haykırdı. Bir anlığına Kai dünyanın etrafından döndüğünü hissetti.

“Siktir, dudağım kanıyor. Neden bana vurdun?” Kai inledi, belli ki acı çekiyordu. Dudağının kenarındaki kanı sildi. Doğru düzgün düşünemeden, Sehun’a ait sıcak dudaklar çoktan dudaklarına saldırmıştı. Sehun’dan gele ani hareketle gözleri büyüdü ama hamile adamı uzaklaştırmadı da. Aslında, güçlü kollarıyla Sehun’u daha yakına çekerek dudaklarını birbirlerine kenetledi.

Öpücükler beceriksiz ama tatlıydı. Kai’nin elleri hemen Sehun’u büyük beden tişörtünün içine girdi. Parmak uçlarıyla Sehun’un küçük tomurcuklarıyla oynayarak ondandan uzun bir inleme elde etti. Bununla birlikte, dilini kolayca Sehun’un sıcak mağarasına kaydırdı. Dudakları uyumla dans edip birbirleriyle çarpışıyordu. Oksijenlerini tüketmişlerdi bile ama durmamayı seçmişti ikisi de.

“Seni özledim Kai.” Sehun öpüşmeleri arasında fısıldadı.

“Ben de seni özledim Sehun. Sensiz yaşayabileceğimi sanmıyorum.”

“Beni bırakma, lütfen.” Sehun yalvardı.

“Hayır, asla!” diye cevap verdi Kai. Öpücüğü bozdu, karşısındaki adamın kalbinin en derinine ulaşana kadar Sehun’un gözlerine baktı. Uzun süredir aradığı aşk vardı içinde. Sehun’un kalbini dolduran tek kişi olmak istiyordu.

Sehun’u kollarına aldı, hamile adamı gelin tarzında Sehun’un yatak odasına götürüyordu. Hızlı bir şekilde kıyafetlerini çıkartırlarken yeniden öpüştüler. Kai, Sehun’un açık tenine baktı, öpüyor ve açık tende mor izler bırakıyordu. Sehun, Kai’nin kulaklarına mükemmel şarkı gibi gelen inlemelerini bırakıyordu.

Kai başını Sehun’un kasıkları arasına yerleştirdi ve bacaklarını genişçe açtı. Sehun’un uzunluğunu çekiyordu ve hızını yavaşça artırdı.

“Aman Tanrımmm Kai….arghhh…mphhhh…”

“Hoşuna gitti mi?”

“Hayır, bana işkence ediyorsun. Lü-Lütfen, daha hızlı yap, nghhh.”

Kai, Sehun’un üyesinin hepsini ağzına aldı, seğiren üyesinin tadını hissediyordu. Kafasını daha hızlı aşağı yukarı hareket ettirirken önceden gelen bütün menileri emdi. Sehun belini kırdı, başının üstündeki yıldızları görebiliyordu.

Sehun, Kai’nin boğazıyla buluşmak için kalçalarını hareket ettiriyordu. Büyük üyesiyle Kai’nin ağzını rahatsız ediyordu. Kai neredeyse boğuluyordu çünkü Sehun’un boyutu ağzı için çok büyüktü, ancak sevdiği kişiye zevk verdiği sürece umurunda bile değildi.

“Evet… İşte böyle Kai. Bana daha fazlasını ver.” Sehun muhtaç sesiyle yalvardı. Kai, Sehun’un üyesinin başını yalarken elleriyle de kalçalarını okşuyordu.

“Geliyorum. Arghhh…. Daha fazla tutamayacağım!”

“Ağzıma gel Sehun, çok lezzetlisin ve senin tadını seviyorum.” Kai yaramazca göz kırptı. Son kez emdiğinde, Sehun Kai’nin ağzına boşaldı. Hamile adam yatakta yorgun bir şekilde hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Kai’nin üyesiyle ilgilenmeden önce nefesini düzenlemeye çalışarak gözlerini kapattı.

“Lube var mı Sehun?” diye sordu Kai.

“Hayır, yok ve ailemin de olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

“Tamam, o zaman geleneksel şekilde yapmak zorundayım.” Kai sırıttı. Sehun’u hazırlamadan önce tükürükle ıslatarak parmaklarını emiyordu. Parmaklarının yeterince ıslak olduğundan emin olduktan sonra işaret parmağını yavaşça Sehun’un içine itti.

“Nghhh…arhhhh.” Sehun mükemmel bir şekilde inliyordu. Kai diğer parmağı da ekledi ve Sehun’un içinde kıvırdı. İki parmağını daha ekledi, şimdi dört parmağı Sehun’un içindeydi. Parmaklarını daha derine vurmaya başladı.

“Kai lütfen doldur beni.. arghhh…”

“Bekle tatlım, seni incitmek istemiyorum. O yüzden ilk önce seni hazırlamalıyım.” Boğuk bir sesle fısıldadı. Hızını artırarak, verdiği zevkten dolayı Sehun’u tamamen inletiyordu. Sehun’un duvarları parmaklarını sıkıştırdığında durdu Kai, bu ona Sehun’un sona yaklaştığını ve her an gelebileceğini söylüyordu.

Kai parmaklarını çıkardığında Sehun boşluktan dolayı homurdandı. Ama çok fazla beklemesine gerek yoktu, içini tamamen dolduran sert, daha büyük ve uzun bir şey hissetti.

“Sehunnie… seni yeterince iyi hazırlasam bile her zaman çok sıkısın.” Kai, Sehun’un duvarlarının üyesini sardığını hissettiğinde inledi.

“Arghhhh Kai, hareket et şimdi.” Sehun yalvardı. Kai bir saniye bile kaybetmedi. Sert üyesi acı veriyordu ve çabucak rahatlamaya ihtiyacı vardı. Daha hızlı ve daha derine vurmaya başladı, Sehun’un küfretmesine ve anlamadığı bir şeyler mırıldanmasına neden oluyordu.

“Siktir….arghhhh….” Kai üyesini her içine ittiğinde Sehun’un tatlı noktasına vuruyordu. Genç olan inlemesini durduramıyordu ve Kai’nin vuruşlarıyla buluşmak için kalçalarını hareket ettiriyordu.

“Se-Sehun, geliyorum!” Kai genç olana bağırdı.

“Ben de!” Sehun duvarlarını daha da sıkıştırdı, Kai’nin üyesinin içinden çıkmasına izin vermiyordu. Beraber geldiler, Kai’nin menilerinde bazıları Sehun’un deliğinden baldırlarına doğru akıyordu. Sehun’un içine tamamen boşaldığından emin olduktan sonra, üyesini içinden çıkardı ve hamile adamın yanına uzandı.

“Teşekkürler Sehun.” Sehun’a doğru fısıldadı. Birbirlerinin yüzüne bakıyorlardı.

“Beni bırakma Kai.”

“Hayır bırakmayacağım. Sana söz veriyorum.”

Sehun Kai’ye doğru yaklaştı. Uyumak üzereydi ama karnındaki küçük ‘hediyesi’ tarafından rahatsız edildi.

“Ouch,” Sehun usulca mırıldandı, ama Kai’nin duyacağı kadar yüksekti.

“Ne oldu tatlım, bir yerin mi acıyor?” Kai endişeli bir sesle sordu. Elini dokunmak için Sehun’un karnına götürdü.

“Bebeğin, beni tekmeliyor!” Sehun sırıttı. Ve yeniden bebek tekme attı, Kai şimdi hissedebiliyordu. Kocaman gülümsedi, bebeğin aktif olmasına mutluydu. Bebekleri birkaç saniye boyunca tekmeledi.

Kai kulağını Sehun’un karnına koydu, sanki bir şey dinliyormuş gibiydi.

“Hey, bebeğimiz bana bir şey söyledi.” Kai Sehun’un yüzüne baktı.

“Ne dedi?”

“Şey, bebeğimiz bizim evlenmemizi istediğini söyledi!”

Sehun bir süre dondu.

“Ne…”

Kai onu durdurdu. “Benimle evlenir misin Oh Sehun?”

Aralarında birkaç dakika sessizlik oldu.

Kai gergin bir şekilde bekliyordu.

Sehun’un onu reddetmesinden korkuyordu.

Ve…

“Evet evlenirim!” Cevapladı Sehun. Kai’yi nazikçe öptü ve bebeği ebeveynlerinin evleneceklerini haberine çok mutlu olmuş görünüyordu çünkü annesini bir kez daha tekmeledi.

“Hey Sehun, bence bebeğimiz futbolcu olmak istiyor.” Kai sevimli bir şekilde kıkırdadı.

“Sekai, adı bu.” Sehun nazikçe söyledi. (Ç/N: ölürüm ben o isme <3 )

“Sekai kim?”

“Bebeğimiz, dünyamız! Adı Sekai, Japonca bir kelime. Dünya anlamına geliyor. Kim Sekai!”

“Kulağa erkek ismi gibi geliyor.” Kai durdu. İsmi garip buldu ama ismin anlamını sevmişti.

“Pekâlâ, O aslında bir ERKEK, Kim Jongin-shi.” Sehun güldü. Kai’nin şu anda nişanlısı olan adama sevinçle sarılmaktan kendini alamadı. Bu hayatının en güzel günüydü. Sehun ve bebeğiyle yeniden birlikte olmak.


	28. FİNAL

**-8 Yıl Sonra-**

“Aman Tanrım Kim Sekai! Kız kardeşinin saçını çekmeyi bırak! Büyük olan sensin burada. Ona güzel davranabilir misin?” Sehun yüksek sesle çığırarak oğluna bağırıyordu. Sejong, zavallı küçük kız usulca ağlıyordu ve annesine doğru koştu.

Sehun küçük kızını kollarına aldı, başını nazikçe okşayarak ağlamasını durdurmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ne kadar da annesinin kızı.” Sekai kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi ve homurdandı. Sejong annesinin genlerini taşırken doğrusu o da Kai’ye çok benziyordu. Sehun oğluna onu hiçte korkutmayan öldürücü bir bakış atarken gözlerini devirdi.

“Anne, Sekai oppa gene huysuz davranıyor!” Sejong sızlandı ve başını Sehun’un omzuna yasladı.

“Shhh, sorun değil tatlım. Annen abiyi daha sonra cezalandıracak. Şimdi odana git ve barbinle oyna tamam. Annen seni seviyor.” Sehun kızının alnını öptü ve onu yeniden yere indirdi. Küçük kız hemen ikinci kata koşup kendini odasına kilitledi.

“Seni küçük velet, gel buraya!” Sehun oğlunu çağırdı. Sekai annesine sırıttı. ‘O, O Kai’ye çok benziyor?’ Sehun zihninde kafasını duvara vurdu.

“Benim güzel annem, senin için ne yapabilirim?”

“Tanrım, beni güzel olarak çağırmayı kes, bu aptal lakaptan ne kadar nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun!”

“Ama babam senin dünyadaki en güzel insan olduğunu söyledi.”

“Kesinlikle babanın oğlusun!” Sehun şakaklarını ovuyordu, sersemlemişti çünkü Junior Kai’yle baş etmek zorundaydı. Araba motorunun sesi Sehun’a kocasının döndüğünü söylüyordu. Kai ayakkabılarını çıkarıp karısına bakındı. Sehun yanağından öptü onu.

Pekâlâ, Kai yeniden araba kullanabiliyordu. Sehun, Sekai’yi doğuracağı zamanda onu hastaneye götürecek kimse olmayınca gerçekleşmişti.

“Merhaba güzelim, yüzünün hali ne böyle? Kahramanımız gene bir şey mi yaptı?”

“Oh Tanrım, senin davranışlarını taklit ediyor. Bugün bana çok fazla baskı verdi.” Sehun mırıldandı. Dudak büküyordu.

“Bu arada, gazeteyi okudun mu? Koreli en ünlü şarkı yazarı iş arkadaşıyla evlenmiş.” diye sordu Kai. Sehun başını salladı, şaşırmış görünüyordu. Cidden ama hayatında hiç sanatçıların hayatına ilgi duymamıştı.

“Duhh, Luhan, eski sevgilin Minseok’la evlendi, hani üniversitedeki şu çok yiyen ve baozi kılıklı çocukla. Hatırladın mı?”

Sehun’un ağzı bir ‘O’ şeklini aldı. Şey, Luhan’la arasındaki ilişki Kai ve Kyungsoo’nunki gibi en yakın arkadaş olarak bitmemişti. O şey olduktan sonra bağları kopmuştu ama Sehun içten içe Luhan için en iyisine dua ediyordu. Sekiz yıl sonra, nihayet Luhan gerçek aşkı bulmuştu.

“Ah evet, Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun hyung bizi bu akşam yemeğe davet ettiler. Bizimle birisi tanıştırmak istediklerini söylediler, yatağın üzerine kıyafetlerini koydum. Ben çocukları hazırlarken sen de git duş al, tamam mı?” Sehun kocasının yanağı öptü. Üst kata prens ve prensesini hazırlamaya gitti.

***********

Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun, Baekhyun sonunda Kyungsoo’ya teklif ettikten sonra, 4 yıl önce evlenmişlerdi. Sehun ve Kai’nin istemeden dâhil oldukları şu şey olduktan sonra, ilişkileri başka bir şeye dönüşmüştü.

Çıkmıyorlardı ama Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo bunun beraber oldukları anlamına geldiğine inanıyorlardı. Ve gerçekten, evlilik hayatlarında mutlulardı, birbirlerini tamamlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Kyungsoo hamile kalamasa bile mükemmel bir çifttiler.

“Kyungsoo Amca! Baekhyun Amca!” Sekai ve Sejong amcalarının kucağına koştular.

“Hey dostum!” Baekhyun Sekai’in saçlarını karıştırarak çocuğun kızgınca somurtmasına neden oldu.

“Saçlarıma dokunma, bozuyorsun.”

“Tchh, kesinlikle babanı takip ediyorsun. Biz üniversitedeyken yanlışlıkla saçlarına dokunduğumda nasıl kızdığını hâlâ açıkça hatırlayabiliyorum.” Söyledi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sevimli bir şekilde kıkırdadı ve kocasının koluna girdi.

“Ee, hyung, bizimle kimi tanıştırmak istiyorsunuz?” Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo dışında bir yüz arayarak etrafa bakarken sordu Sehun.

“Umm bir dakika bekleyin, onu getireceğim.” Kyungsoo müsaade istedi. Bir dakika sonra, muhtemelen Sekai’yle aynı yaşta olan bir kızla geri döndü.

“Kızımızla tanışın, adı Soojung. Yedi yaşında, Sekai’den bir yaş küçük.” Baekhyun kendini beğenmiş yüzüyle, evlat edindikleri kızını onlara tanıttı. Kız hemen kızardı ancak babasının ailesine merhaba demeyi başardı.

Sekai, Soojung’a bakıyordu, kalp atışlarının hızlandığını hissetti. Yanakları domates gibi kızarmıştı.

“Sekai oppa, neden kızardın?” Sejong abisine sordu. Diğer dört yetişkin ona batkılar ve hiper aktif çocuğun şu anda ne kadar utangaç olduğunu fark ettiler.

“Küçük Sekai’yimiz Soojung’a âşık oldu ehhhh!” Kyungsoo yeğeninin yanaklarını sıktırdı. Bunu komik buldukları için hepsi gülmeye başladılar.

“Hayır… olmadım.” Sekai hemen inkâr etti.

“Evet oldun.” Kyungsoo hemen karşı çıktı.

“Sana söylemiştim Jongin-ah, bu çocuk gerçekten senin. Asla aşkını kabul etmiyor, tıpkı senin daha önce yaptığın gibi.” Sehun şeytani bir sırıtmayla kocasına fısıldadı. Kai gözlerini devirdi ve kocasını gıdıkladı. Kahkahalar evi doldurmuştu.

Bir hatayla başladı.

Ama bitişi mükemmeldi.

_ **The END.** _


End file.
